Of Heroes and Monsters
by SunshineNGunpowder21
Summary: Monster? I am one. Not all of us come with horns or fangs. Not all of us needs to hide it because it's so hard to see. But if you open your eyes-look closly to every detail,If you watch... It's there... "Kakashi, you must become a member of Akatsuki"
1. prologue

**This is a KakashixOc story BUT NOT a Mary Sue!!! Just an Oc that helps Kakashi out on a mission. Even if you are iffy on Oc fics, this may still be fine for you. Just give it a try and see what you think!! **

**Prologue!!**

"Dangerous, extreme, and most likely will cost you your life."

"Don't all missions?" Kakashi said to lighten the mood. It was clear that the distress hokage was on edge and finding this very hard to cope with. It made him all that more nervous as to what the mission was…. Alas his attempt at making it easier on her only backfired tenfold.

"I didn't call you here to makes jokes, Hatake!"

"Hai...Forgive me."

Tsunade sighed and looked apologetically to him; not meaning to snap. "It's beyond any other mission. In short you will be behind enemy lines and there will be no back up. There won't be anyone to turn to if you get caught. You will be on your own if you take this."

Kakashi's serious level rose to intense. "How long will this be?"

This was the hard part that she dreaded and, with a firm nod from Jiriaya to continue, that was what she did. "The mission will be until we eliminate the problem and Konoha and Naruto are safe… but your mission won't end there. If-If you survive then you can not…. Will not return to Konohagakura."

Kakashi's cold stare turned to stone and he looked to Jiriaya who watched the white-haired ninja questioningly. They let it settle for a moment—letting it sink in. The details were overwhelming and he could feel the thoughts scramble and fill his mind to the rim. But only one thought came to mind logically. "Is there another war coming?"

"Eventually," Tsuande answered quietly. "I don't know how far off it is in the future, but it will happen. That's why we need to act now on this."

"I understand."

"……. We can give you the night to think about it," Jiriaya intervened. "But we can't waste too much time on this."

"No," he said firmly. "If I didn't take it then would there be someone else who would…."

"Yes. We need this to be as successful as possible and only you came to mind." Tsunade leaned forward so her hands were on her desk. "If you have even the slightest of uncertainty or hesitation I don't want you to feel forced into it. No one will think badly of you if you turn it down. It's your life and your choice."

"I couldn't live with myself if I refused to help Naruto and Konoha because of selfishness; even worse if I knew someone else was going to give up a family to serve." Taking a deep breath and a small glance to the window looking out to Konoha, he sighed. The sun was drifting lower over the tree tops and masquerades of colors painted the skies like an artist's canvas. Such a beautiful sunset during such a depression report. "I would be proud to take this mission."

**Continue if you dare!!! **


	2. I may, betray

**Hey there! **

**This has an Oc in it that is no way a Mary Sue. If you want to be technical about it then it is about Kakashi getting a mission that this oc just helps out on. This is my second Oc story. I have to say that I am proud of the plot and I think anyone can enjoy it. Just give it a chance…If you don't then feel free to flame :)**

**Disclaimer…I don't own any of the Naruto characters-they have just come to play with me and Akane! **

_(8 years ago)_

The sun warmed the peaceful village of Konoha with painted skies that glowed blue. A hawk flew over head with his wings spread out, stretching over the wind that carried him gracefully over the busy streets where students were heading from all over the village to the academy. Some girls were giggling softly at a few boys while the boys stayed oblivious and chatted animatedly to each other about new jutsu's they had just learned.

The hawk blinked and tilted its head when something caught its attention. Only a few blocks from the academy, a young girl was sprinting towards the Hokage tower where she started to jump and leap up the side of the wall. The hawk dived to get a closer look and soared past her where she glanced back at the sound of flapping wings. Black hair waved gently in the wind with blood red tips. She stared at the passing hawk with steel grey eyes before smiling and continuing up the tower. The young 15 year old chunnin stayed focus in her stealth into the tower while hiding every ounce of her chakra in her being. It wasn't hard for her to do since she had amazing chakra control for as long as she could remember, but that is irrelevant.

Soon after, she slowed to a stop and made a final leap onto some rafters right outside the Third Hokage's office. With a wicked grin in place, she snuck carefully to the window sill and peered inside, letting her grey eyes take in every crease and fold of the room, only lingering on the occupancies. It was a group of three who stood before the desk of the Third. Clearly she had stopped by at a bad time, but that never stopped her visiting her favorite person before! Opting to wait and see what was being discussed, she kept herself hidden and listened intently.

The three shinobi were dressed in anbu gear but their masks hung in there hands as they discussed the mission.

"The scroll was retrieved without any problems," one of the men explained. "Hatake and Guo were very successful in tricking the enemy and I think they are more then ready to get their own teams under them."

Sarutobi thought it over for a moment and looked over each man in front of him. On the left was Mizuno with deep brown hair that was surprisingly short. He stood the tallest of the three with the shortest in the middle and matching brown. He smiled at Sarutobi, clearly pleased to hear from the instructor, Mizuno, just how well they did and that they were ready to lead a Black Ops team. The last man was medium height, snow white hair that stood in an odd angle with a black mask covering half of his face. Hatake Kakashi was skilled enough to lead any team and now he would be getting his chance. Rubbing his chin in thought, he slowly drawled out, "I see… Well," he leaned forward with a warm smile. "I can find no reason to not allow you to have a team. I hope you understand the risks and benefits of that?"

"Hai."

The young girl couldn't keep herself from peering over the sill to get a closer look at the three. It wasn't every day that you saw the faces of the anbu. But only one man seemed to attract her attention; tall, lean built and gravity defying hair. She couldn't see his face seeing as his mask and forehead protector covered it though he still looked to be only 18. Curiosity filled her, but she still didn't make a move or sound, though she really wanted to go in. Sarutobi had told her countless times not to interrupt a meeting and she was keeping better of it, though still had to fight to strong urge to go in there.

Suddenly, the white haired man looked over to her, sensing that she had been there. A single black eye met with a warm-wide grey and each stared at each other before the girl finally ducked under the window sill. How was it that he saw her? Sarutobi never sensed her and neither had anyone else in the room….but he had. Would he tell on her now? Would he give away her hiding spot to the others and get her in trouble?

Kakashi turned back to Sarutobi who was talking to them but he wasn't really paying attention. How long had that girl been there? If it wasn't for his highly heightened senses then he would've not known she was there. Not many were able to hide like that. He tried to place where he had seen her before but he only shrugged to himself, thinking that it was only passing on the street or something.

Before he knew it, the meeting was over and he started walking out of the office before sending one last glance to the window and leaving with the door closing behind him.

The girl peeked over the ridge of the sill and glanced around the room making sure that it was empty of people except for Sarutobi. Once satisfied, she swung her legs over, shocking the Hokage who was signing papers and making the pen sprawl awkwardly of the page.

"Surprise!" she cheered happily and plopped herself down on the chair in front of his desk, clearly please that she scared him once again.

"Akane," he sighed and wiped off the ink on the table. "What have I told you about using the door?"

"Why would I do that?" she asked with a tilt of her head. "It feels more ninja-ish if I use the window."

Keeping the fact that "_ninja-ish_" was not a word to him self, Sarutobi chuckled and started signing papers once again, not bothered that the girl sat watching him. She was always around him in her free time instead of at home. But that was to be expected. Her father was a drunk and always found a reason to beat her for senseless things, so she rarely went home at all. It was only five years ago that a team of shinobi found her sleeping in one of the training grounds. Shortly after, he couldn't help but take her in and let her have her own apartment. Since then she had been grateful and appreciative, always coming by to keep him company whenever he had paperwork to tend to. It was better then her causing trouble some where.

"So, when can I take the Jounin exams?"

Sarutobi looked up from his paper and frowned. "We've been through this before. Don't rush into it."

"But I want to join…I don't want to stay a chunnin forever. My team mates are already training for it…" she added bitterly, feeling like an outcast.

Sarutobi gave her a sympathetic look. He didn't want to hold her back, but he felt it would be for the best. And it pained him to know that her class from the academy was already starting to branch off without her being able to follow. It wasn't her fault. Her talent and skill were top level and if her father had enrolled her in the academy sooner then she would have graduated at the top of her class. But there was something to her that just wasn't normal and they weren't sure what would happen if she lost control while on a mission with the responsibility of a team under her.

Scratch that…they did know. He remembered it clearly, still shocked that she could posses such a power. Akane was taking her chunnin exams when her two teammates were separated from her after an attack from an opposing team. She had been alone for half the day and entire night but when her team mates found her in the morning….

He sighed to himself thinking about the scene. There was so much blood shed and the team that had attacked them were beyond dead. Organs had burst, blood seeped through nearly every pore from their bodies and a look of complete terror on every face. Akane was huddled against a nearby tree, clearly in shock at what happened. Dry blood crusted to her cheeks and lips, running down her neck and clothes to her blood stained hands. The stench was putrid and burned his nose…even now he could still smell the metallic scent of the blood. And when ever they tried to ask what had happened, she would swear that she didn't know. All that she knew was they were going to kill her and she soon after blacked out.

"Perhaps it was another team that had helped her," Asuma had pondered, but Sarutobi shook his head. Her chakra was all over the corpses. It was obvious that she lost control over something….dark.

Since then, her sensei had told him that he had no desire having her in his care. He felt as if she was unpredictable and that he wouldn't allow her to take any more exams until there was some way to contain her power. But that was the problem. Her power lay dormant unless she was distressed. It wasn't a bloodline, seeing as her father was a civilian and her mother was in a brothel all the way in Grass Country. They had no way of sealing it off unless they knew what it was. This only left the option for her staying as a chunnin…

"You know I have the skill level to pass and I won't loose control of it! I promise!" she pleaded determined to show that he could trust her. Out of everyone from the village, he seemed to be the only one that gave her faith.

"Why don't we wait for another year and then we'll discuss it…" he reasoned.

"But…" she paused and frowned while looking at her hands in disappointment. She knew that he was only thinking of her safety. "One more year?"

He nodded curtly. "Yes. Just one more year."

Reluctantly, she sighed. "Alright. It's not like everyone will pass this year anyway, right?"

"I wouldn't expect more then three," he smiled reassuringly.

This made Akane feel better.

Sarutobi looked to the clock on his desk and his smile fell slightly. Akane knew that look. "You have a meeting?" It came out as a question but it was only stating the obvious.

"Unfortunately. It will be with Danzo and the Konoha Council Elders…"

"I really don't like them," she pouted and crossed her arms.

"Yes I know. They can be a little….needy and picky, but they are looking out for Konoha's interest, though sometimes I feel like they do more damage then good."

Akane grew a puzzled expression. "What do you mean?"

Realizing that he said too much, he smiled politely and motioned with his hand that she had to go. "I'll be in the meeting for the rest of the day, but I'll see you tomorrow," he beckoned as he stood up and straightened the last of his papers.

"Alright," she said grudgingly and walked to the window before disappearing.

Sarutobi smiled at the now vacant window and shook his head before a knock on the door turned his attention. There was no trace of a smile left as he walked to the door….

* * *

Akane walked down the path through the many training grounds. She really wasn't paying attention to the strange stares that a few random shinobi tossed her way. She was used to it. I mean, if there was some kid running around that had slaughtered a team of ninja and didn't know how they did it then that would warrant weary glances.

The sound of metal against metal turned her attention and she looked over to see her team training with another. A smile curled her lips and she jogged over to them. "Hey guys!," she waved.

Four pairs of eyes looked to her. "Hey, Akane. What are you doing?" asked the guy closest to her.

"Nothing. Just wandering around." She looked to the other team and furrowed her brows. "Where's Kyo?"

"Kyo got sick on the last mission so he's staying at home today," one of the others explained.

"That's not cool. I hope he feels better."

"Do you want to train with us?" her team mate asked. "It would be an uneven number but we can manage."

"No, it's fine," she smiled with a wave of her hand. "I'll just watch if that's alright." She didn't wait for an answer and walked to a shady tree before taking a seat with her legs crossed.

The four guys shrugged and continued fighting with each other while Akane studied every move, flip, twist, and toss that they threw. It was amazing how agile they were but she couldn't help to mentally check off openings that they left for the opponent. It was fun to watch her friends and she wondered why she didn't do it more often. They never treated her differently after the exams which she was grateful for-though the same couldn't be said about her sensei.

It was a few minutes later that something attracted her attention through the trees that she was sitting at. Sparks of chakra fluxing came in waves and curiosity grew on her. Quietly, she got up and walked into the forest, not bothering to say anything to her friends. She carefully stepped over shrubs and around large trees while hiding her own chakra until she came into the neighboring training grounds. Silently, she peered behind some leaves and saw a lone shinobi in a grey t-shirt and black pants practicing on three wooden posts. He hadn't seemed to notice her as he continued and Akane watched in fascination. The way he moved was fluid and graceful like calm waters. Not to mention his speed was incredible. She couldn't help but notice that even though he was sparring against inanimate wooden posts, he didn't let his guard drop or leave any openings that Sarutobi had taught her to search for…

The evening sun was dying low and casting shadows cross the ground. She had hardly realized it was as late as it was. She supposed that her watching this man had kept her distracted for most of the day.

She decided to leave when the man started to cool off and gather his kunai and shuriken from the defenseless posts but as he turned to the side it was then that the white lop-sided hair donned on her who it was. Stormy eyes widened and she quickly flickered away from the grounds, knowing that he would sense her now that he wasn't focused on training. For some reason, he seemed to know where she was and it was obvious that he would only get better at finding her as time went on. It wasn't a secret that Hatake was a prodigy by graduating the academy at the age of 5. He would only get stronger with each day…

Kakashi looked over to where the bush was previously occupied and smirked knowing that the same girl had been watching him for a while. It wasn't until he was halfway done that he realized she was there which puzzled him. Her skills were very polished especially in stealth. But so were his….

Akane was out of the training grounds when she decided to pay a visit to Sarutobi. Of course he said to come back tomorrow, but she knew he would be stressed after the meeting and she wanted to cheer him up. He wouldn't mind…

But some of the smallest acts set off the largest chain of events……

* * *

The sun had died long ago and buried under the mountains but it went unnoticed to the occupants in the Hokage office. A bright light illuminated the room and three figures stood to the side of the desk that was occupied by the Third who had a frown crease over his forehead and the same with his lips. He wasn't pleased about the news of the civil war and even more displeased with the actions that were needed to keep Konoha safe. The elders were firm in their decision and Danzo led the ideal with his head held high. Sarutobi sighed deeply knowing that he didn't have much of a choice.

The room was quiet for a moment as everyone waited for the final word. Sarutobi would be the one to give that word and he was hesitant-though that was an understatement. His frown deepened as he looked to the young boy who was at the center of the conversation. In front of the desk was Uchiha Itachi who held his expression well behind cold determined eyes. _He must have prepared himself for the orders…_the Third mused. It was times like these that he hated his job…

"So…there are no other options left," he asked for final closure as he leaned back in his chair.

"None at all. This has to be done in order for Konoha to not suffer," Danzo explained.

Akane finally peered over the sill as she just arrived to see Sarutobi still in the meeting. Her brows furrowed in thought as to why he was still there. If the meeting was lasting this long then it must be something important. With this in mind, she made sure every ounce of her chakra was hidden as she watched from the window.

"Uchiha Itachi. Are you aware of the responsibility that you carry?" asked Sarutobi meaningfully. "That this information is classified and you will not be allowed to return here to Konohagakure?"

Akane narrowed her eyes. She had never officially met any of the Uchiha's but they were beyond a famous and highly recognized clan. Uchiha Itachi was only two years younger then herself but much further ahead in skill, that much was obvious, and from what she had heard, he was incredibly loyal to the village. Why was he getting in trouble? Or was it a mission?

"Clarify what will be the consequence if he did return," the elder added.

Sarutobi sighed. "You will be hunted down and if captured, you will be executed."

"Hai. I understand," he replied calmly and collected.

"Very well." Sarutobi stood up and walked to the front of his desk to stand in front of the 13 year old. "You are to kill everyone from the Uchiha clan. Let it be clear that it was you and get out before the Anbu arrive. You will become a missing-nin and set into the bingo books to be hunted down…."

_What was going on?_ Akane thought. _Why was Sarutobi telling Itachi to kill his own family? Why would he send someone to kill women and children? No…._she told her self as she felt tears of betrayal burn at her eyes but she blinked them away_. Sarutobi would never do it…He was the village Hokage. A man that every one could look up to. Not some one who sends out orders to kill his own people!_

"Then it is set and done," Danzo said, brining Akane from her frantic thoughts. He was the first to leave, followed by the two elders, leaving Itachi and Sarutobi.

Akane turned away and sat with her back against the wall as she looked out across Konoha. What was going to happen now? Why would Sarutobi do it?.....Would he send someone to kill her too if she became too dangerous? Logic said that he never would, but she wasn't thinking straight. Instead she felt betrayed. As she looked out across the roof tops, the village seemed to be breathing peacefully with the warm lights scattered out across the houses and buildings. The moon was bright and full, pouring its light in the dark streets and a calm wind raked through. But the beauty was lost to Akane, knowing that the peaceful night would end in horror; like the calm before the storm. Something told her that she couldn't just step aside and let this happen. She had to try and stop it. Turning she waited for Sarutobi to be left alone. He would be able to call it off.

Itachi turned from his conversation with the Third and walked to the door before the Hokage called him to a stop. "Itachi. I will make sure Sasuke is taken care of. I'll make sure that he recovers from this."

Itachi nodded gratefully before walking out the door and closing it with a click. Sarutobi watched the door for a passing second, wishing that there was another way to change this. With a depressed sigh, he turned towards his desk but jumped slightly when he saw he wasn't alone. In front of his desk was Akane with a hard glare in her eyes as she stared at him.

"Akane? What are you doing here?" he asked, hoping she wasn't around for the meeting.

"I want you to call it off. This isn't right and you know it…" she said evenly, but her voice was shaky.

Sarutobi's heart dropped into his stomach and he frowned seeing as it was obvious that she heard. "Akane, I can't do that. You'll just have to forget about it."

The 15 year old girl could feel tears starting to leak past her barriers. "No…You're the Hokage! You can call it off!...." When she didn't get a reply or even a glance in her direction, her chakra spiked dangerously. "People look up to you like a hero! Why would you kill innocent women and children like that?! Since when was it right?! ....Would you kill me because I'm dangerous?" she asked the last part quietly.

Sarutobi jerked his head up to her and it suddenly came to him that she felt betrayed. He was the closest thing to family and here he was making orders to kill people who he protected. "Akane…I would never do that to you," he said softly and took a few steps towards her. He looked so much older with the dark shadows under the creases at the corner of his eyes. "I'm sorry that you had to find out this way but I can't stop what has to be done and I would never do anything to harm you." He reached a reassuring hand to her, but she jerked away.

"Don't touch me!"

Complete hurt bleed across his features. "Please. Allow me to explain this and you'll understand…"

Akane shook her head and stepped back to the window without taking her shining grey eyes from him. "There were other ways to go about it…I'm sure of it…"

And with that said, she disappeared through the window, only leaving a breeze in her absence.

* * *

Itachi stalked quietly to the Uchiha complex. He would have to finish it soon if he wanted to keep Sasuke alive. His heart felt heavy with the task at hand, but he masked it behind his cold surface. He couldn't let thoughts like that creep to his mind or he would find it more difficult then it already was. The street lamps shone brightly his path and he felt as if he was walking the green mile.

The weight of the blade on his back was a comfort to him as came closer to the complex.

"You aren't going to do it, are you?"

He stopped in his tracks when a presence appeared behind him abruptly. Itachi looked back with blank ebony eyes to see a young girl standing in the middle of the deserted road behind him. He recognized her as the girl Sarutobi had taken in with her silver piercing eyes and dark onyx hair with the unmistakable red streaks.

"What are you going on about?"

"Don't play innocent! You know what I'm talking about!"

Her outburst surprised him slightly and he knew that if she wasn't quiet then it would wake the others in the area. "It's something that needs to be done," he replied simply. He turned around to start walking, but was spun around when Akane pulled his shoulder around so she was nearly in his face. For a 13 year old, he was tall.

"Why are you doing this? Don't you care about your family?!"

He recovered from his temporary shock; no one had ever dared to touch him like that. His face turned cold. "My family brought this on them selves," he said harshly and stared darkly at her. "They were planning to start a civil war to take control. This is the only way to stop them."

Akane watched as he pulled away from her and started to walk away to the complex. The only thing she accomplished through the night was getting the same answers as what Sarutobi had said….Still, she couldn't just stand by. "The Uchiha clan is corrupt….but aren't we all?" she asked softly while watching Itachi hesitate in is steps. There was a small moment of silence as she waited for him to do something….

"…..Go home." The soft clips of his sandals echoed mutely until he had disappeared in the shadows.

Akane stared after him, wondering if there was anyway she could fight him and ruin the plan…but that may cause more problems for the village and the fact was she knew she wouldn't be able to beat him unless she used her power. And that was out of the question. The only thing that would accomplish is her loosing control and putting more lives at risk.

As she stood under a street lamp, so many things came to her mind. Every one expected her to just forget about it and act as if it never happened. She couldn't do that. It was a lie that she-for once-couldn't pull off.

So what could she do?

There was only one thing to do…

Looking around, she realized that she had been standing there for a while now and Itachi was already starting with the plans that he had with the clan. She had to do it now…It was the only time before the forest was crawling with Anbu.

Pulling out a kunai, she gripped her forehead protector and left metal clash with metal as the kunai scarred the symbol of the leaf across it, deep and proudly. She wasn't going to stay here any longer…She had to go.

Sending chakra to her feet, she darted towards the gates of Konoha, determined to make it on her own where she didn't have to trust anyone…

Where there weren't monsters…

**There you have it. Yes it is short but is it was just supposed to give you a little bit of back ground between the three Konoha ninja. We'll pick up next time to the present day and see where we go from there. Hint-hint- Team 7 gets a meeting to help Gaara…**

**Any way please let me know what you think!!! And before I forget: when you review, tell me if you want…**

**1 )Sasori alive or dead**

**2) If Sasori is dead then do you want Tobi as "Tobi" or as "Madara"?**

**It's important that you let me know because I need to add them into the mix of things….AND yes there will be a LOT of Akatsuki in it….**

**R&R please!!**

**Flames welcome!!! **


	3. Soon is near

**Chapter 2!!! Yay!!! Ok. I want to say a GREAT thanks to my three reviewers!!! You guys rock!!! Now I am twisting the ages around. Kakashi is 26, Akane is 23, and Itachi is 21…**

**Now thanks to Vampire666-666, Sasori is alive so thank her not me for that. I thank you now, because I love Sasori!!! Anyway there will ****not**** be a Tobi because of that but Madara will come into play waaayy later in the story. Now that Sasori is alive, that means that Gaara hasn't been "kaze-napped"…yet. It takes place right before Deidara and the others go after him. Actually Deidara already tried but failed because he left without Sasori…**

**Disclaimer (for those who care)…I own Akane.**

Kakashi walked steadily down the sidewalk towards the Hokage tower with his famous aloof aura and his nose buried in his book. One hand in a pocket, he walked casually to his destination and passed a few young girls who were walking out of Ino's flower shop. A few giggled as they looked over at him to see what he was reading and a blush tainted their cheeks, making him toss his award-winning eye crinkle and grin. Of course he wasn't just walking down the side-walk, smiling at young girls or helping old ladies that happened to need his assistance crossing the street, as he puts it. Nope…He was once again late for a meeting with his team for a mission review that was obviously urgent to some degree, but he just couldn't find it in himself to actually pick up his casual speed; or as Gai would put it… "Walking with a youthful purpose…"

Kakashi couldn't help but smile to himself at the thought of Gai's face at the moment. It was their annual rival day and it happened to be Gai's choice of the challenge. Looks like Kakashi wouldn't be going to that one-and there was no complaint in his being. As he reached the building, he paused in his steps and looked to the top floor where Tsunade's office was. They had been waiting on him for nearly 45 minutes…. They could wait a little longer… With that decided he leaned against the wall near the door and continued reading Make-out Tactics.

Meanwhile, up in the Hokage Office, Tsunade tried to ignore Naruto and Sai's insistent arguing. Sakura wasn't doing any better at keeping her temperament in check and it wasn't a surprise when the two only got louder.

"Everyone knows she likes you. It's that smile she has…" Sai pondered for a moment, not noticing Naruto's glare that disappeared once he realized Hinata liked him. But Sai had to keep talking. "Maybe it's a fake smile…I once read that you don't want a relationship with some one who fakes pleasure with sex because they aren't feeling anything for you….Then that must mean," he continued, not taking note of Naruto's angry chakra rise again. "That you don't… please women when having sex."

Tsunade honestly wasn't sure what to think of that statement as Naruto literally turned red. Sai had a point and it was taking all she had not to laugh, but then Naruto was like her younger brother and she-on some level- had sympathy for him…

"Why is it always sex and dicks with you?! If you want to talk about that then talk to granny! I'm sure she'll listen to you seeing as she hadn't had a date in centuries!!"

And the sympathy was gone…

Sakura stared wide eyes and quickly stepped by the window, knowing that Tsunade was not letting Naruto get away with that one...

"Na-ru-to!" she said in a low tone that sent shockwaves telling his instincts to get out of there.

But he was too late….

And just on cue, the founding's of the Hokage Tower shook as a few pebbles fell from the wall Kakashi was leaning on. Closing his book and setting it into the safety of his jounin pocket, he poofed into the window, going unnoticed by the raging hokage who stood in the hole of her wall, staring at a sprawled Naruto on the other hall way wall and Sai wearing his fake smile. Sakura had yet to notice as she shook her head at Naruto's carelessness and muttered a quiet "baka". It wasn't his fault that Sai got him so riled up. She had the same problems too, though she would just punch him and get it over with instead of argue…Judging by the way he saw stars spinning around his head, she imagined that her way was more effective.

"Get up, Naruto," Tsunade said heartlessly while crossing her arms. "I didn't hit you that hard."

Naruto flipped upright so he was sitting and rubbed the bump on his head. "What are you talking about? Ow! This hurts!!"

Amber eyes narrowed darkly. "Do you want another one?"

Blue eyes widened and he jumped to his feet before running back through the wall and into the office before stopping and pointing angrily at the white-haired ninja crouched on the window sill. He raised a gloved hand and gave an eye crinkle. "Yo!"

"Hey when did you…You're late!!"

Sakura turned around and blinked. "How long have you been there?"

"Time isn't anything but a number that we use to keep our lives organized. It is the clocks that control us," Kakashi recited, trying to sound like a philosopher.

"Stop copying Jiriaya's lines," Tsunade said with a skeptical twitch of her eyebrow.

Kakashi only grinned and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "So what is the mission description?"

Tsunade walked back to her desk and sat down before pulling open a drawer with the file in it. Opening it, she scanned through the papers until she found a letter. "This letter is from the Kazekage. There have been sightings of Akatsuki at the borders recently and rumors of a mercenary group going around and picking off teams close to the border. Gaara stated that his teams are too busy making repairs after a strange attack one night and doesn't have enough to spare for this mission."

"So which group are we supposed to go after?" Sakura asked.

"That is for you to decide with which one is more of a threat. Though, Gaara would like you to go after the mercenary group. They have a team that has been scouting regularly so if you need back up then they'll be close."

"So get in, take care of the group and get back…" Naruto grinned. "That's easy!"

"Yeah, we'll see," she replied nonchalantly. Naruto pouted at her lack of response but didn't say anything; fearing that he would have another bump on his head.

"Right then," Kakashi smiled. "We will meet each other in twenty minutes at the gate."

Poof and he was gone.

Sakura sighed and started walking out the door while dragging Naruto by the back of his collar, knowing that Sai was going to say something…

"Hey Sakura…Does Hinata really like me?"

Again a sigh but before she could answer, Sai beat her to it. "Don't worry. She just has to see that you're dickless before she runs away."

Smile.

Naruto turned red in the face and whether it was from embarrassment or anger, Sakura didn't know…but she spun around and her fist connected with Sai's chin… "Don't talk about Hinata like that! She's a sweet girl and wouldn't abandon anyone because she isn't shallow!!" and with that taken care of, she continued to drag a snickering Naruto back to his apartment while mumbling that Naruto is just fine for Hinata.

Only a few days later did they reach Suna with a long and boring trip. No enemies, no helpless travelers, nothing but the three others for company. The climax of the entire experience took place when Naruto went to the springs for a quick bathe but was shocked to find Sai sitting on the edge of the bank, staring and watching with curious eyes. It didn't help that Naruto had thought he was alone only seconds ago as he splashed in the water, not to mention that Sai was naked….In all his glory he sat, cross legged and watched with fascination as Naruto's color drained from his face and he high-tailed it out of the water while grabbing a towel on the ground and sprinting back to camp, determined that Sai wasn't just interested in Ino. Perhaps it was because of the little incident that happened in the process of his "get away"… Poor Naruto hadn't escaped without Sai reaching out to the towel and pulling it just enough to see that "You really have a dick…"

Red in the face and violated, Naruto returned to the camp and disappeared into his tent, determined with dark promises of getting Sai back…

But don't think badly of the dark haired artist, for he was unaware that such acts were frowned upon. After all, his entire sexual interest was in a blonde kunoichi… Still he shrugged from the sudden disappearance of Naruto and went into the water for his own bath…

When Naruto had returned, empty handed of his faithful jumpsuit, Sakura and Kakashi exchanged strange glances but shrugged, knowing that whatever happened wasn't something they needed to know. The mystery very well could've been solved, but it wasn't looked into. Instead they packed their things the next morning and continued with the sun shining and the wind to their backs.

It was now that they stood in front of the Kazekage's desk with a nervous Sakura fidgeting lightly next to Kakashi. Now what could possibly have this kunoichi so worried? Well both good and bad come in pairs. This wasn't any different. Gaara had grown since the last time she had seen him and although Tsunade and he had kept in contact-meaning that Sakura was the one writing letters for her Hokage-she hadn't actually seen him. He was taller then her…perhaps a little taller then Naruto as well, with his vibrant red locks and deep jade eyes. He smiled at Naruto and they mingled for a moment before he had turned to the others in the room. A quick glance to Sai, a nod to Kakashi and a lingering stare at Sakura who fought to keep the blush down as she smiled.

Gaara blinked slowly but didn't return it, though he felt that he may have wanted to. Shaking the thought from his head, he turned to the order of business. Walking to stand next to his desk, he picked up a few pieces of paper and handed them to Kakashi who took it and began to scan the many reports on the mercenary group that the Sand-nin had filled out. Gaara took this time to lean casually against the desk with his arms crossed while staring at everyone in the room. "I have teams missing and returning injured because of this group. They don't have a name for themselves and it isn't just random attacks. I think, by their pattern, they are trying to prove a point."

"And what point is that?" Naruto asked.

"That they have control over the borders….and know what we are up to. A few other villages have had very similar problems. Grass, Waterfall, River, and Tea have voiced their complaints but no one has been able to catch them," Gaara continued. "As many of the teams explained, they're like a ghost."

"So I assume that no identification has been made from the teams that had returned?" Kakashi asked as he flipped to a different page and scanned the report.

"No. It's a group of four that attacks and leaves shortly after. It makes me wonder if they're trying to get some one's attention..." Gaara sat quietly for a moment before pushing off of his desk and walking to stare out of the window over looking Sunagakure. "A team of mine has been able to identify their village loyalties…"

Kakashi looked from the paperwork.

"They are all missing-nin. Two aren't known what village due to neither wear symbols, but one is from Sound ….and one from Konoha."

"Konoha?" Sakura asked with furrowed brows. Sakura pulled out a bingo book from Konoha and started to scan. There weren't very many missing-nin from Konoha so it would only be a matter of time before they were able to identify them.

"And what about the Akatsuki?"

"They have been keeping their distance since the attack from the one called Deidara. He was alone at the time which makes me believe that he came here on impulse from his arrogant attitude," Gaara mused. He was able to keep the blonde bomber from causing too much damage with the help of a large number of shinobi, but even so, he didn't want to know how well they worked in teams. He was pleased, with the thought that the homicidal Iwa-nin had most likely acted out of term, by the way he retreated-clearly pissed that he hadn't retrieved the one-tailed. This would most likely buy Suna more time to prepare for another attack…

"So you think they won't be coming here until the activity dies down?" Sakura asked.

Gaara looked to her over his shoulder. She had grown since he had last seen her with her lustrous pink locks and curves. He recognized the skirt as medics and wondered how well her skills were since he had last seen… He wondered if she was afraid of him for what he did at the Chunnin exams. No, she didn't seem like the type. She wasn't afraid of him and had no reason to. Her best friend had the Nine-tailed after all…Perhaps he should talk to her…"That's what I am hoping for."

Sakura seemed to ponder it a moment before smiling brightly. "I'll keep an ear out for any of the Akatsuki's movements and keep you updated when we get back to Konoha! That should help so you can be prepared next time."

Gaara blinked. "Ok…That would be really helpful."

This time Sakura couldn't help but let her blush tint her cheeks and Gaara quickly decided that he liked the blush but he turned to his paper in hand, not letting his face betray anything. But Kakashi watched knowingly with a smirk behind his mask. It was about time Sakura started moving on without Sasuke. Naruto stayed oblivious as he took the liberty of wandering around the room and looking at pictures and Sai stayed quiet as he watched everything.

"There's only enough light left for us to find a place to camp, so we better get going," Kakashi explained as he lead the way out of the room with a nod to Gaara. Sai followed with his smile firmly in place with Sakura trailing behind. She stopped in the doorway and looked back to see Naruto looking in one of Gaara's drawers with wide eyes and Sakura could feel her temple pulse. Quickly she rushed to his side and pulled him by the collar of his shirt.

"Eh? Sakura-chan--what are you doing?!" Naruto yelled in shock as she started to drag him once again out by his shirt.

"Me? What are you doing?!" She chided back as she pulled him from behind the desk and past an amuse Gaara. "You can't just snoop around in people's desks!"

"It's just Gaara's and I wasn't snooping!" he whined.

"Gaara is a Kazekage-meaning he doesn't have to put up with you! You're lucky he isn't like Tsunade…." Her echoes continued until she was out of his office and disappeared behind the door. Gaara smirked, knowing that Sakura and Naruto had a good bond together and to be honest he didn't really mind Naruto looking around. It made him feel accepted seeing as many people still feared him though he had gained the village's respect and they eagerly followed him.

Suddenly, the door cracked open and Sakura popped her head in with a sheepish smile. "I almost forgot! We'll see you later!!"

And before he could say another word, she was gone; leaving a slightly confused and yet pleased Kazekage…

Kakashi and Sai were just outside of the village by the time Naruto and Sakura caught up to them. "So where are we going to camp out at?" Sakura asked as she looked around the many dunes and golden sands.

"I was planning in that canyon," Kakashi pointed towards a crowd of cliffs a few miles away. It was a known pass that many teams took with a long river that stretched at the base of it.

"Cooooll!!! Naruto said with an enthusiastic punch in the air. "I've never been in a place like that…"

Kakashi gave the blonde a strange look, but it went unnoticed. Instead of saying anything, Sakura ignored him and started sprinting towards the 200 foot cliffs. "I'll beat you guys there!"

"I'm sure you will," Kakashi smiled and pulled out his trusty book.

Sai watched Naruto and Sakura run before looking expectantly to Kakashi who walked patiently to the canyon. Feeling the boy's gaze on him, Kakashi gave him a curious look. "…Can I help you?" he smiled.

Sai didn't know how to say it and struggled to find the words. Instead he looked at Sakura and Naruto with the trail of dust drifting behind them. Realizing what Sai wanted, he chuckled. "Feel free to run after them."

"Actually," Sai said looking to the white-haired nin, "I was wondering what was allowed in a race."

"Oh…" Kakashi pondered it. "Anything is allowed to make you faster, but don't attack each other."

"Hai." And with that Sai darted after Sakura and Naruto, determined to try and find what was… 'fun' about it…

Kakashi watched and continued to walk his casual pace with a light breeze picking up and ruffling his hair. Now that the drama was running at top speeds away from him, he was free to ponder to himself. With a quick snap, he shut his book and set it into his pocket before pulling out the Bingo book from his kunai pouch. The sun was sinking lower, but it didn't hinder his view of the many profiles of the highly talented and missing-ninjas alike. Unlike Sakura's and Naruto's book, his was Anbu specified; only giving extravagant details about deadlier missing-nin such as Akatsuki. As he flipped through, he came across a few pages that fit the description of the reports and carefully folded the corners for later use to try narrowing the possibility of who it was.

He wasn't sure what they were up against. Apparently the mercenary group stayed their distance of Akatsuki and vise versa if they could travel without any conflict. Perhaps this group wasn't as tough as they made themselves to be… He couldn't imagine a small group of four being confident enough to purposely search out Akatsuki to goad into a fight. That was signing a death wish.

The sun had finally died low and a masquerade of colors painted the sky in reds, purples, and oranges. The fluid clouds drifted over the horizon as the sun warmed the golden sands. The breeze was picking up, cooling to burning temperatures down as night settled. It was shortly after the sun had sunken low that he caught the small spark of the fire backed up against the cliff side with the river singing softly a few feet away. Three tents stood crowded in a circle with Sakura, Naruto, and Sai warming up hot water over the fire for no doubt, another helping of ramen. "Hey! It's about time you came! I thought you got lost or something," Naruto commented as he opened an instant ramen packet.

Kakashi grinned. "I'm touched that you were worried about me."

"Meh," he grunted as he quickly poured water into the noodles.

Kakashi walked to the tent and opened it to see that they had taken the liberty of spreading out his blanket. _It must've been Sakura's doing…_ he mused.

"Are you going to eat?" Sakura asked when she saw that he wasn't going to join them like she had expected.

"No. I'll take third watch and you can decide who takes whatever else," he said shortly and zipped the tent shut behind him.

Sakura watched the tent for a few moments before looking back to Naruto. "What was all that about?" he asked with is mouth full of noodles.

Sakura merely shrugged and began to pour her own water.

Meanwhile, Kakashi had no intentions on going asleep. Instead, he pulled out his Bingo book and started reading over the missing-nin's profile for the ones he had marked. Each one had different ranks and techniques, many being those he was already familiar with. Occasionally he would cross a profile that he had read about before and was able to mark them off of the possibility list. From the attacks that was recorded by the Sand-nin, he was able to verify who one Cloud-nin was and one River-nin though the other two remained a mystery. It was specifically the konoh-nin that had him confused. There were only three possibilities of who this person could be and each very different.

The first that he read was a large fellow and thick muscled, standing at 6 feet and 4 inches. The second man was only two inches shorter but very skinny. Lastly was a younger boy, who looked Naruto's age with a tall Mohawk. At least when he saw this fellow leaf-nin, it would be easy to identify.

Closing the book, he decided to get some much needed rest and lay across his blanket with and arm behind his head before he slowly drifted off to sleep….

Late night found the camp, shrouded in darkness with the dying embers of the campfire smoldering softly with warm plumes of smoke rising eerily to the ebony velvet sky that glowed brightly with the thousands of stars seen in between the cliffs. All was quiet except for the cool breeze of the desert wind whistling through the canyon stones. Quietly and as silent as the night, four figures carefully stalked down to the camp; curious as to who this team was. The river trickled calmingly along the bank and over a few stones, hiding the sound of steps against the loose rocks. The leader of the group raised a hand to the others, making them stop in their tracks half way down the cliff side. The leader continued by their self as a view of a sleeping ninja lay sprawled next to the fire with a small bubble of drool expanding as he snored. Guessing that this particular nin was a heavy sleeper, the masked figure landed soundlessly on the rocky and sand covered ground before walking to the glow of the embers to look calmly at the blonde who lay sleeping at their feet.

The glow shined brightly off of the a forehead protector with a deep gash stretched across the leaf symbol with it tied around a thin but toned arm with gray long sleeves that flared around the skinny wrist of obviously a young woman. A thinner black piece folded over her shoulders and under a beautiful scarlet sash, both pieces hanging past her waist, almost like a dress except for the long slits on either side of her waist. Dark black pants hung form fitting down tone legs, showing her curves. Her outfit was completed with a white mask with the shape of a wolf and silver, black, and red markings painted delicately.

Quietly she scanned the area to see three tents and three chakra signatures. Looking down again, her grey eyes narrowed at the sight of the Konoha symbol. Deciding that she was better off leaving, she turned to walk away, but was met face to face with another ninja that she had yet to sense. White lop-sided hair hung over another hated forehead protector that covered a single eye. The shinobi made a move to grab her, but she disappeared in a flash before appearing above on the side of the cliff.

Kakashi didn't waste time tossing a kunai, already knowing the mask person would try to escape. Only an inch away did it narrowly miss her ankle but didn't slow her down as she darted up the side. Kakashi pushed chakra to his feet to follow but stopped, knowing that it was useless. He was sure they would find each other another day as he watched three more shinobi follow the first before disappearing over the top. With one more look down to the ravine, the intruder stared hard at Kakashi who matched it, only clarifying that they would meet sooner then he thought. Sighing, once he was convinced they were gone, he looked to Naruto still sleeping soundly on the ground.

The encounter was a little strange to say the least. Whoever had entered was obviously the leader and had no intentions of causing trouble. Instead it was like a curious animal, coming into the camp when they thought it was safe to see who was occupying their area. Much like a squirrel. A very tricky squirrel…

He hadn't even noticed the stranger until he was close enough to feel a calm chakra. It was strange, but he brushed it off. It was clear that whoever this group was, they weren't killing everyone they came into contact with. If so, then team 7 would be fighting blindly at the group right now.

So what were they if not killers? What were they trying to prove? Why did they flee instead of fight?

What would happen now?

Morning came and everyone was packed and already walking on the river, getting further away from the desert as it led to River Country with trees casting shade around them and the tall cliff became shorter by taking 15 feet in height. The sun wasn't as brutal and Sakura was humming away next to Naruto and Sai who bickered slightly but only in debate about smiles and emotions. At least Naruto was taking it well now and Sai was eager to learn more.

Kakashi stayed behind, wondering what had them so easy going today. After he told them of the encounter the night before, they took to the best and figured that the group was being stereotyped by the other teams. "They probably got in a fight and rumors started spreading," Sakura waved off. It wouldn't be the first mission that they had with the same results.

Shortly after they started travelling in the forest did they come across a small clearing with broken branches, deep craters and scorch marks that were obviously a sign of a recent fight. The team immediately stared searching the area for clues as to who it was that had been in the fight. But as soon as the search for clues started, it had ended. The chakra was every where and faded to an almost non-existent amount. Kakashi shook his head in disappointment but decided to keep travelling through the forest incase something came up. Grudgingly the others followed with Naruto complaining about food.

Of course Kakashi could only take so much of the whining before he eventually gave in and had them stop. Once again, Naruto pulled out his faithful noodle packet with a foxy grin. Sakura groaned when she realized that is all they had and this earned her a confused look from Naruto. He just couldn't understand why some one would not want ramen…it wasn't normal…Sai and Kakashi hadn't complained. But Sai was agreeing with Sakura on it. He didn't want anymore ramen, though he didn't voice his opinion and instead, quietly ate it.

The lunch was quick and simple as they cleared out and started following whatever chakra trail or physical tamper they could find. Only twenty minutes later did they find an area that was spring loaded with traps. Naruto was the first to make this unfortunate discovery as he tripped of a wire, sending a ball of kunai in his direction but he managed to get his bearings straight in time to dodge it off to the side. "You really aren't smart, dickless," Sai smiled, un-phased that his team mate almost got hit.

Naruto glared darkly. "Then let's see you get through without setting off a trap!!"

"Naruto, we need to work as a team-" Sakura tried to reason but Sai cut her off as he started walking through the clearing, carefully glancing around for the many deadly wires and snares. Kakashi watched Sai carefully incase he needed help. If they got through this one step at a time then it would make it easier and by the looks of it, Sai was nearly there.

"Why would some one want to set up traps all over this area?" Naruto asked.

"Because we're getting close to something they don't want us to." Kakashi continued to watch Sai, thinking that these traps were well hidden, but not in a clever order.

But it was then that Sai hit a concealed snare and a chakra string coiled around his ankle. A sudden groan from above him in the trees turned his attention to an enormous log that started to swing down at him, but was lodged into a branch that cracked under the weight. Slowly the branch started to break under the pressure and the log threatened to fall towards him. "Sai get out of there!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi was already solving the situation as he tossed a kunai with a small paper seal attacked to Sai who caught it. He kneeled down and sawed through the chakra string before summoning chakra to his feet to get out of the way of the log. But the release of the string around his ankle set off another trap as more chakra strings shot from tree to tree like a fence, blocking him in the path of the now loose log.

"Sai move!!" Naruto yelled.

But Sai was trapped as he spun around to face the log, thinking of an attack to keep it from harming him. The swinging log gained speed as it preyed after him until a hand shot out of the ground at Sai's ankle before pulling him down under the earthy floor, narrowly missing the log.

Sakura and Naruto sighed in relief but it was short lived as the wires holding the log snapped on one side, sending the swinging log back the other way. This time the free end crashed with the ground, uprooting other trees in its path and creating a crater in the floor that trailed behind the destruction. Sai's head stared out with wide eyes, completely immobile. If Naruto wasn't so worried, he would've been proud to have noticed that he showed emotion, but he was too busy thinking of ways to get over and help. The crashing log was setting off traps everywhere and as it reached Sai, it exploded in half from a paper explosive with one half swinging above the ground and the other sliding against the forest floor until coming to a slow halt, three feet from Sai's head.

Kakashi stood on the other side of Sai with an eye crinkle and then leaned down to help Sai up.

"Woooow!! That was awesome!!" Naruto yelled as he ran to Sai now that all there traps were sprung from the log.

"Are you alright, Sai?" a concerned Sakura asked while scanning him quickly to make sure he wasn't injured. But Sai just flashed his fake smile.

"Don't worry, ugly. I'm fine-"

Punch!!

"Ooohhh," Naruto winced with a snicker. "Bet you're not now!"

Sai sat up and rubbed his jaw while Kakashi only sighed. "Let's go," he said and started leading the way through the forest.

Naruto quickly followed with Sakura walking calmly behind and Sai picking up the tail end. The sun was shining in between the canopy and the air around the team started lightening from the misadventure of the traps.

Kakashi once again had his book out while reading; not worried about any other traps that may be lurking in the shadow of the forest. By the way the wires broke under the pressure of the log, he could tell that they were old traps that were forgotten, though the chakra trail they were following, before it disappeared, had recently went through there. Sakura, Naruto, and Sai walked behind him, now talking about something to do with Ino, Kiba and Lee. He wasn't really paying attention, but as long as they were getting along, he had no complaints.

It was shortly after that he felt a sting of chakra, but it disappeared in a spark, not letting him know which direction it was coming from. He looked over the top of his book and scanned the area, searching for any other leaks of chakra but it was too difficult. Not wanting to alert the others yet, he continued walking, leading the others towards a second river while staying attentive to the surroundings.

_Spark-_

There it was again…. But still undetectable. It was like they were playing with them.

Naruto and Sakura laughed at one of Sai's nicknames for Kiba, but he wasn't paying attention.

A sudden breeze picked up and ruffled his white hair while the leaves rustled eerily above them.

_Spark-_

There it was and there it went-this time closer. Whoever it was, they were closing in faster.

Kakashi slowed his steps and let a hand rest near the kunai pouch, ready for the first one to make the move. Team 7 was being hunted and he could feel eyes watching them.

But as they walked closer to the river, there wasn't any other sign of shinobi in the area. It was calm and no more foreign chakras were felt.

"Hey! Kakashi-sensei, let's go swimming!!" Naruto yelled happily as he jogged to stand next to him.

"You can swim when we set up camp."

"Aw! Come on!!!"

Kakashi just shook his head at the boy's attempt of plead.

Naruto's expression dropped and he looked sadly to see that Kakashi was too interested in his new book that he had gotten only a few days ago. With a devious grin twisting across his lips, he turned to Kakashi. "So we can go swimming?"

"I said no Naruto," he reminded while not looking away from the book.

"Oh…ok then," he said dispassionately making Kakashi draw his brows together and give Naruto a strange glance. Why was he giving in so easily? "Then I'll just have to find something to talk about liiiiiiike…..whathappensintheendofMake-outTactics!"

Kakashi's pondered what he said before his eye widened. He wouldn't….

"In the end the main guy-" a gloved hand covered Naruto's mouth and a sigh of relief left Kakashi.

"So-you'll-let-us-swim?" came Naruto's muffled question through the glove.

Kakashi pondered it for a moment. He hadn't felt the chakra signatures for a while and he knew that the team was hot from the warm sun…If he didn't let them take a quick swim then he would suffer listening to Naruto tell him what happens in the story…

"Sure," he grinned and took his hand away.

Naruto punched the air and took off towards the river while pulling his shirt over his head and pulling his pants down, momentarily hopping awkwardly on one foot then the other, until he was in his boxers. Sakura grinned and started running after him, ready to feel the fresh water. "Come on Sai!" she encouraged.

Kakashi watched each one passed him as if he wasn't there. "Are you coming in?" Sakura asked.

"Do you want me to?" Kakashi grinned teasingly. But she merely shrugged and turned back to the water leaving a disgruntled Kakashi. _Did they think he was too old,_ he sulked.

Sakura, Naruto and Sai were already raging a splashing war with each other as Kakashi sat along the bank in the shadow of a towering tree with his book in hand. He didn't pay any attention to the three who yelled a few profanities in between splashes. Flipping a page, he leaned back against the tree, letting small pin-points of sunlight, shining between leaves, splash across his page.

Sakura looked over to see Kakashi relaxed and smiled to herself before turning back to Naruto. "Hey Naruto, let's play-" but she was cut off as she was pulled under the water.

Naruto grinned. "What do you want to play?"

Sai stayed quiet and looked at the water surface before looking to Naruto whose grin slowly disappeared. "Sakura? Hey-Sakura…" He started to look around frantically but didn't see her.

The distressed tone turned Kakashi's attention just as Sakura's chakra sparked dangerously. Forgetting his book on the ground, he dived into the cold river water and started swimming to the floor. His lone black eye spotted two fighting silhouettes visible through the blurriness of the water and he pulled a kunai, ready to get Sakura out of the attacker's hold.

Naruto was frantic as he made to dive under with Sai to help Kakashi, but two sudden strangers landed on the bank side. "What the Hell?!" Naruto swam to the opposite riverside and grabbed, Sai and his kunai pack just as the two shinobi raced across the water surface after them. "Here!" Naruto tossed Sai his pack and both dived under the water, narrowly missing the shinobi. Before anyone could make another move, an explosion of water erupted and the first shinobi that had attacked Sakura was shot out of the water and landed unconscious on the ground.

The force from the explosion made the other two above Naruto and Sai loose control of their chakra and fall under the surface, where Naruto kicked one in the groin and Sai helped them out of the river. Gasping for air, they crawled closer to their clothes to see Kakashi's head break the water surface while pulling an unconscious Sakura in his arms. Both boys ran over and helped pull Sakura out while Kakashi followed suit.

"What happened?! Who are they?!" Naruto asked as Sakura started to wake.

Emerald eyes blinked as she looked up to the three worried faces before coughing violently. Kakashi lifted her up to a sitting position until her coughing ceased. "I'm alright," she said, thankful she had her kunai pouch on in the water.

But the sound of splashing turned the team's attention to the two men who pulled themselves onto the same bank.

"You come back for more?" Naruto asked as he stood to his feet.

One man scoffed with a plain mask painted with red and white. He was taller and thicker built then the other one who had a blue mask and a sound symbol on the forehead with a scratch through it. "That was a cheap shot you little prick," the first man stated gruffly.

"Who are you and why are you attacking us?"

"What is this? 20 questions?"

Naruto growled but stopped as another masked figure landed in front of he two men. Slowly the figured stood with an elegant gray shirt and blood red sash matching the wolf like mask that gave nothing away. The outfit clung to her curves charmingly and long ebony hair was pulled into a high ponytail. Kakashi recognized her as the woman from the night before and by the description, so did the others beside him. Team seven stood with Naruto and stared at the three strangers.

The two men behind her went rigid. "Boss…Uh…we were just-I know you said not to but…I-we're…." he sighed and mumbled a quick… "We're sorry, boss."

The woman of only twenty three looked over her shoulder coldly, receiving the satisfied reaction of the men as they flinched and looked away.

They knew they were in trouble now and the gray eyes through the holes in the mask clearly said "I'll deal with you three later." At this point, he was thinking his team mate that lay unconscious on the other side of the river was lucky for not seeing the murderous glare.

A gleam from her forehead protector wrapped snuggly around her arm caught Sakura's attention. "You're from Konoha?"

The two masked men could feel their leader's eyes narrow in a glare. "Was."

"Why did you leave?" Sakura asked in a sincere voice.

The woman said nothing at first but change the subject. "Why are Konoha ninja all the way over here?"

"Yeah! Don't you have enough rivers to play at in Fire Country?" spat the tallest man.

The sound shinobi stepped away quickly as the woman spun around and gave a firm whack to the man's head. "You're pushing it!" she hissed.

The man rubbed his head and mumbled a sorry.

"What is it that you have against the villages to make you attack teams?" Kakashi asked as he stepped forward. The woman turned her attention to him and immediately recognized him as the man from the night before….

"We have done no such thing," she denied in an even tone. Something about this man seemed very familiar…Where had she seen him before?

"Don't lie! We know from Gaara that it was a group of four with a person from Oto and Konoha and I don't like liars," Naruto growled.

The woman didn't reply clearly deep in thought over something. Kakashi only watched her, not sure what her intentions were. From the sound of it, her team had acted out of term and attacked without her consent.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way," she stated calmly and watched team seven curiously to see what they would do. Her previous agitation had seemed to have disappeared.

"Then can I ask what you're team is doing here if not attacking others?" Kakashi questioned again.

"That is none of your concern."

"Actually it is," Sakura interrupted Kakashi. "We have to bring in the team that is attacking other shinobi."

"I'm assuming that you are wanting to arrest us then?" she asked and if her mask was gone then you would see an elegant eyebrow rise.

"Only you." Sai said with a smile. "You're the leader so we have to take you in."

"Oh," she said thoughtfully as team 7 watched her reaction. She pondered for a moment while shifting her weight to one hip and putting a hand to her chin of the mask.

"Hmmm…You see? I don't think I agree to those terms."

The two men behind her grinned darkly.

"Sorry to bring the news to you, but it doesn't matter what you think," Kakashi said in a firm tone.

"Konoha is out of their jurisdiction," came her simple reply.

"You are a former Konoha kunoichi. We are in our rights," he retorted. He saw where this was going and he couldn't help but be a little anxious to start the fight-which was a rarity for the snow-haired man. This woman seemed very relaxed about the situation, but not arrogant. She was obviously a strategist and a mystery. "Why don't you take off your mask." It wasn't a request.

"I will when you do." He could hear the grin in her voice.

"Touché," he replied.

"I don't want a fight, but I will bring it if you don't leave this pointless mission," she warned.

It was almost teasingly.

"Yeah right! We don't turn our backs on any mission, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed proudly.

"There's a first for everything," she shrugged.

"Not with us there isn't!"

"Riiiiiight. We'll just have to see then."

Sakura couldn't help but admire the woman. She was winning in a verbal battle between the Naruto and Sai but actually on par with Kakashi-Hell maybe even beating him! There wasn't any boastful or conceited meaning behind her words, but just a way to prove a point humbly. Very few people could pull it off. For some reason there just wasn't that hostile vibe that she got from any and every other missing-nin. Not to mention that she kept the men in line by the same way she did; a firm smack to the head always did the male race good.

"If you just surrender then it will be a lot easier on you," Sai commented.

"And why would you arrest me? If you look inside you're little Bingo books then you'll see that I am not in there," she calmly pointed out.

Kakashi blinked. She was right. When he looked through it just the other day, she wasn't in there at all. "And why is that?"

"…..I don't have the answer to that," she said quietly, thinking back on Sarutobi. Did he not care when she ran away? Maybe he was happy. Or maybe he thought she wasn't worth wasting a page in the book for …

"Well that doesn't change anything," Naruto said in a calmer voice but the glare still firmly in place. "We're still taking you in."

"Just try it you little punk," grunted the tallest man.

"No problem!"

Suddenly, the silent blue masked man charged at them with a long curled dagger to his side. "Move!" Sakura yelled at Naruto and Sai as she charged to meet the blue mask in a battle. It wasn't until Naruto and Sai landed under a tree that the gruff man attack them with a heavy punch, but missed both as they narrowly dodged.

It was only to Kakashi and the woman who stared at each other, waiting for the first to make a move. Kakashi wasn't the type to charge into battles. He preferred to let the enemy come to him.

Eventually, the woman did just that as she flickered from her spot. Kakashi looked around, trying to find her chakra and soon grew slightly anxious when he couldn't detect her until she was only a few feet away.

Flipping to the side, and tossing a kunai at her, but she did a quick cartwheel to the side before her hands flew in a mixture of signals. Kakashi took this time to charge but she had already finished.

It happened so suddenly that as Kakashi was nearly to her that hundreds of butterflies started to surround him and circle skyward. Was this an illusion?

Not taking the chance to find out what his trick did, he lifted his forehead protector and realized it was a genjutsu…and a dangerous one at that.

"Kai!" she yelled over the fluttering and Kakashi's eye widened one the butterflies turned into explosive notes. The explosion vibrated through the earth and fire spread shortly into the air as smoke thrust towards the tops of the trees until it died to nothing. Sakura was momentarily distracted and was rewarded by a deep gash across her arm from the deadly dagger.

Akane didn't pay attention as she looked to the spot only to see it empty of any body. Narrowing her eyes and pulling a kunai out, she looked around until the familiar white hair caught her attention under the surface of the water. Grey eyes widened and she leapt out of the way just as his clone exploded under her feet, making her stumble as she landed hard on her knees. She wasn't given the time to move before as a hand pulled her wrist behind her head so the kunai's sharp tip was touching the skin on the back of her neck. Another of his hands were holding the top of her head so she couldn't spin away. He had her in a mercy hold on her knees with no other options.

"Concede?"

"Only in your dreams hot-shot."

"Then what other option do you have left?"

He could swear that he felt her smile. "Care to find out?" Suddenly, her chakra spiked and his eyes widened just as the clone he held exploded. Both poofed in a cloud…both being clones…

This was tricky…

It was then that both appeared in front of each other, knowing that they had underestimated their opponent. Akane couldn't help but look over as another rumble drew her attention and she saw the pink-haired kunoichi punch the ground, sending the man in the blue mask falling into the deep crater unconscious. Furrowing her brows she saw that the larger man was starting to struggle as he fought viciously with a painting that had come to life.

Turning back she realized that she couldn't hold back if she wanted to escape…

"Tell me why you're attacking other teams," Kakashi insisted in a hard voice.

"I haven't done it," she replied as she soon became stressed over the fact that she may not get away.

"The descriptions match you and your team."

"Then you need to re-read the reports." Again she started her next jutsu and Kakashi tried to identify it-watching every hand sign she made with the single crimson eye memorizing the signal.

As soon as she finished the last sign, she thrust both hands out and palms facing Kakashi. Suddenly bright flames poured forward from her chakra and crackled until it took the form of an enormous wolf with hollow yellow eyes. It charged at Kakashi but he flipped backwards and through his own hand seals into the same pattern she had used. Grey eyes widened as she watched him repeat her jutsu that she had came up with herself. How was he able to do it? Was the crimson eye actually the Sharringan?

The two wolves met each other in mid air and by the force of the fire against fire they released their form and disappeared.

Akane was in shock and couldn't understand how she missed his sharringan. She had thought it was just a jutsu…

"Tell me who you are."

"I will when you do it."

Akane smirked behind her mask. "Touché."

Kakashi examined her carefully, knowing that this was going to be a harder fight then he thought. She was obviously skilled and not like the many he had fought against before. In fact, he didn't find it frustrating that she-like himself-was a trickster. It was keeping him on his toes and he couldn't help but enjoy their exchange of attacks-both physically and verbally.

She watched him warily trying to figure out who he was. He was familiar and she KNEW she had seen him from some where…. Suddenly the forehead protector caught her attention and her eyes widened before she took a few steps away from him….

"Hatake, Kakashi…."

Kakashi blinked twice. Damn… she figured it out… He was hoping that she wouldn't have and instead got her name. Well… he pondered. He could try… "So now you know my name-I didn't get yours."

"Because I didn't give it."

"Ah," he grinned while scratching the back of his neck. "So that's why…"

She looked over to see that her last teammate was struggling to stay fighting against the three others and she knew she would have to help. But before she could make a move to form an idea, the sigh of Naruto froze her. He was charging at the tall man with a blue chakra ball in his hand… Her eyes widened as she watched him charge. "How does he know the Rasengan? Impossible."

Before Kakashi could say anything she narrowed her eyes her chakra pulsed, making him turn serious as he felt her demeanor take a drastic turn. Holding her right arm out so her palm faced Naruto, she gripped her wrist with the other hand and focused her energy. Kakashi rushed after her with a kunai in hand, determined that he had to stop it when a bad feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. As he got closer he saw a small blue stone pendent glow brightly around her neck.

He looked to Naruto as her chakra rose and just as the blonde reached the missing nin, he stopped dead in his tracks, frozen in mid-attack.

"Sakura!" he yelled as he found his body wasn't listening to him as if out of his control. Sakura left the fight to Sai and rushed back to Naruto and placed her hands on his arm but immediately retracted her hands.

Sai sent a tiger at the man who fell back with a yell and hit his head, knocking him out cold.

Akane saw that she was the last and released her hold on Naruto-but had lost focus on Kakashi. Her entire mind was set on not hurting Naruto with her technique and she was foolish enough to drop her guard, leaving her in Kakashi's hold. An arm was wrapped around her waist and the other with a kunai to her throat with the tip biting into her skin just enough for a bead of scarlet blood to leak down to her collar bone.

"I'm guessing you can't forget about this?" she asked quietly.

Kakashi said nothing with his laid back temperament gone. He looked to Naruto who had fallen to his knees and vomiting all across the forest floor with Sakura frantically trying to ease his pain. "What did you just do?" His voice was dark and warm breath fanned over her skin, sending a shaky chill down her back.

She didn't say anything.

This didn't set well with Kakashi as he spun her around to face him and gripped her forearm. "Answer the question."

"He's fine now; it's a natural effect. Just give him food and he'll be as good as new."

"That's not that answer I'm looking for." His Sharringan began to spin and she narrowed her eyes.

"Well sorry to disappoint."

Kakashi stared at her mask, noticing the gun-metal gray that stared back with a new fire. He never had seen eyes that were so neutral yet so passionately illuminated like a storm of emotions. He vaguely wondered….where had he seen those eyes before…. But his thoughts were cut short as the girl released a transportation jutsu and disappeared in a dark ash colored smoke that dissolved through his fingertips….

"Give the boys my regards…I'll be seeing you soon…."

**There you go. Yeah a lot happened. Anyway, like I said this isn't like the millions of other OCs that have bloodlines and dark secrets and all special and blah blah blah….(Nothing against those because I enjoy them) It's just I wanted a different type. Now they had their first encounter since 8 years and there seems to be something that is missing from the puzzle. They are after Akane's team but she says it wasn't them…**

**Next time-More Akane and Kakashi….And then….**

**Akatsuki!! Dun-dun-duuuuuuun!!**

**Please review so I know that there are people out there reading this. This was boring-next chapter will pick up-and then it gets going more with each chapter…**

**I'll answer any questions….**

**Review Please.**


	4. Instinct

**Ok. I got four reviews and I thank you, bec7695 and Vampire666-666 and GrimmyGrimm666 and katexleon. I did get a lot of alerts and stuff….So there are people reading this but not telling me what they think…. Why?**

**I want to apologize to everyone…This was longer then I thought so there won't be any Akatsuki in this one. But they will show up in the next!**

**Disclaimer…Neither I nor any other of my personalities own Naruto…**

It was the second night since the encounter of the mysterious woman and Kakashi was growing tired of the lack of answers by the man who had first attack Sakura in the river. Though on a good note, they did find out his name. He went by the name of Buna and was from Tea Country. Somehow he had left his village and was alone and nearly dead when the woman took him. He looked to be Naruto's age with messy brown hair and matching eyes. To be honest, he didn't look like he belonged as a missing-nin and according to Buna, he was being taken care of just fine but that was the extent of the answers. What the mission was, why they attacked others, and what the girl's identity was stayed unanswered. Sakura and Sai had suggested that they ask one of the other guys in the next tent over… At first Kakashi had shied away from the idea and thought that with Buna- being the youngest and more vulnerable of the group- he would get easier answers. But he was disappointed. Even after the many threats of using his Sharringan on the poor boy, Buna feared the "boss" more.

So that was where he was heading now. Shuffling his feet to the next tent, he opened the flap to see Naruto staring intently on the two that stayed tied back to back. They too were identified with just a quick look into the bingo book. The Sound-nin was Naoti and the taller of them, Yoi, was also from Tea, though unlike the younger man in the next tent, both looked to be well into their late thirties and he couldn't help but wonder why they followed a much younger woman. Nothing against women, but he knew his missing ninja and they were all prideful on who they took orders from.

"Alright," Kakashi said in a firm and cold voice. "You're little friend next door told us everything except for a few details." Of course this was a lie but he wanted to play with their minds, hoping to get more of an effect. "First off, why were you going around borders, killing other shinobi?"

"That little punk squealed?!" asked Yoi angrily.

"I ask the questions," Kakashi replied in a lower tone, sending shivers down the man's back. "And I won't say it again."

"What will happen if I tell you? I don't want to go back to my old village and neither does Naoti."

"You'll be taken to Suna-now answer the question."

The man hesitated and looked to Kakashi, immediately staring at the single crimson eye that spun dangerously. Swallowing he started to explain. "There isn't anything to tell. If you want to know where the boss is or who she is, then we can't help you," he said gruffly. "Hell-I don't even know her name! We just call her boss."

"Why don't you know her name? Wouldn't you want to know who your team mates are?" Naruto questioned harshly.

"Normally. But this chick doesn't trust us. She doesn't trust anyone."

"And why is that?" Kakashi questioned glad that he was actually getting some information on the woman.

"Something with Konoha. I guess they treated her bad or something-Hell I don't know! If she found out I was talking to you about her then she would kill me!"

"She won't come back here alone just to kill," Naruto scoffed. "That would be a waste of time."

"She is coming…It'll be to kill us so we don't say anything about her…"

"She didn't seem that bad," said a new voice that entered the tent. Kakashi looked over to see Sakura walk in. "If you don't know anything about her then why would she kill you?"

"We know…things about her." Kakashi gave him a tilt of his head but the glare didn't lessen. "That prick there," Yoi tossed his head at Naruto. "Got a taste of what she can do…"

Sakura's brows drew together as she sat down next to Naruto. "And what was that? I don't understand…"

On the first night after they had set up camp she had checked on Naruto whose color was drained eerily from his face and his blue eyes dull. He wasn't feeling well at all and said that the Kyuubi's chakra was pulsing erratically. She ushered him to take his shirt off and followed with a quick scan to see that his heart rate, organs, pulse, and chakra levels were healthy and fine with the exception of the Kyuubi… But the mystery was how Naruto was frozen to the spot in mid attack. Whatever jutsu she put on him, it allowed his blood in his vessels and veins to freeze momentarily by the woman's chakra. It was unimaginable at how she was able to transfer such a large amount into his system while being on the other side of the clearing.

Finally Yoi answered. "I'm not stupid enough to tell you about it! I actually value my life!"

"What about you," Kakashi said with a tap of his shoe against Naoti's sandal. "You haven't said anything at all."

The man looked at him with distant eyes but still didn't respond.

"He can't talk," explained Yoi. "The boss cut out his tongue when he was found yelling and beating some travelers. Crazy chick…"

Naoti looked away in embarrassment and agitation. It didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi. It was more then clear that these two men didn't like her but still feared her to some degree.

"She just cut it out?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"Meh," Yoi scoffed. "She was going off on saying we shouldn't kill innocent people 'cause it shows the lack of honor and dignity and blah, blah, blah….She's off her rocker! I mean I've seen her kill people all the time! She says that they're scum because they don't fight for what's right but for their own selfish needs! Ha!" he barked loudly and his voice grew louder. "Since when have we ever seen her do something good?! Take Naoti for example! He was just messing with those people and was going to give 'em a quick death but she barges in on the fun and knocks him down ya know? Give's both of us a good beating! Then while I was down she went to Naoti and picked him up so he was on his knees while pulling out a kunai! Then she starts rambling but stops mid sentence…Next thing I know, she's pulling open his mouth cuts his tongue off!! The poor bastard was bleeding to death while she just watched with those damn grey eyes! Fuck it! The boss is crazy! That's why she's the boss! If it wasn't for one of the women that we were messing around with, then Naoti would've been dead! How in the Seven Hells is that good and honorable for her to do that to him?!"

Naoti grinned and shook his head.

Kakashi took it all in. It was strange that this missing ninja had morals. Not many-if any- did. And even though he saw Naruto and Sakura cringe at the thought of the woman cutting out a man's tongue, and he saw the look of disgust and hatred for her by these two men, he couldn't help but understand her reasoning. She was in charge of these two-much older- men and a younger boy that depended on her judgment. If she wanted to stay in charge, she would have to be cold and harsh at times, very much like the few with Naruto and Sakura. Hell even Sasuke's actions had called for his harsh demeanor to come out at times. He could only imagine how much more she had to step it up for hard-headed killers to be kept in line. If she allowed them to get away with things like that then it could very well end up horribly if they turned against her…Maybe she knew that too…Maybe that was why she didn't give them her name or show them who was behind the mask…

"Then was it both of you that was going around killing other teams?" he asked. "It's not like it would be the first time you went against her, correct?"

"I admit that we went to Suna and messed with a few, but that was it! Nothin' to make you guys come all this way!"

"Who else could it have been?"

"You said it was a group of four with an Oto-nin and Konoha-nin right?" Yoi asked with a sick grin… "Sounds like the group we were sent after…"

"I don't believe you," Naruto said with a firm scowl in place and arms crossed. "I know you had a hand in it."

"Listen you little prick!-"

Suddenly Sai pulled the flap to the tent open and looked straight to Kakashi. "There's something you should check out…"

Knowing that this couldn't be good, Kakashi followed Sai out of the tent, ducking through the door with Sakura and Naruto bringing up the end. Stepping out into the dark, he could feel his senses prick on edge and that bad feeling returned…The same feeling he got whenever he was being hunted….

The crackling of the low fire and running river water echoed in the distance as a frigid wind wrapped around team 7, shaking the tents and branches all around them. Scattered leaves were tossed into the air whilst clouds blanketed over the moon like a mother covers a child's eyes when something bad is on the verge of happening. Chakra washed over their senses, effectively giving them no clue where the hunter was. Kakashi looked past the fire to the dark wall of haunted trees stood, trapping them between the river and forest.

"Sai," Kakashi's voice was quiet in urgency. "Put that fire out now…"

"But Kakashi-" Naruto started as Sai began to cover the fire with Sakura rushing to help kick dirt over the embers.

"Naruto, the fire will only blind us and give whoever's out there an advantage…"

Naruto stayed silent and looked towards the forest. The wind rushed past his ears and Sakura pulled her gloves over her hands. It was shortly after that a blur of movement darted through the shadows at amazing speed and low to the ground. "There!" Sakura alerted.

Sai turned to look where Sakura had motioned, but a figure ran around the many trunks of the trees. "No-it's there."

"Well which is it?!" Naruto asked in a harsh whisper.

"There could be more then one…"

The silence was deafening as team 7 stepped closer towards the forest, waiting for them to make the first move. Kakashi scanned the forest in every crook and crease while momentarily letting his crimson eye linger on a shadow. Crimson and black clashed with piercing yellow before the figure shifted, bearing naked white fangs in a snarl as a growl erupted from its throat. Naruto and Sakura turned to the sound in time to see the figure before it disappeared into the melting shadows. "What the hell was that?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi lifted his chin and lightly sniffed the air, realizing what they were dealing with. "It's a summoning."

"Of what? And who summoned it?!"

"That's irrelevant Naruto," Kakakshi chided as he pulled a kunai out. "We will ask questions later."

Silence blanketed the clearing and the sun combed through the grass at their feet. Sakura pulled out a kunai, never really liking the idea of a summoning hunting them. "Kakashi?"

But he didn't answer, too intent on locating the creature.

It was then that a figure darted between two trees at them and ran straight towards Sai-but the shadow was unprepared to meet a painting of a tiger halfway. Snarls and growls were erupted from the throats of the two beasts however luck wasn't on their side at that moment. Before anyone could make any move, the shadow bit down onto the tiger's throat, making it poof away as it charged at Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura with gleaming fangs. Sakura and Naruto jumped toward Sai while Kakashi leapt into the air and blew a fireball across the earth floor, sending heat rolling off against the cold wind. The fire spread and reached after him, illuminating the area, but he had underestimated the summoning as it appeared through the flames, leaping after him.

It was then that he could see it was a wolf with yellow eyes, amber and white fur, and sharp rotted teeth that eagerly tried to tear into his flesh, but he was much faster then that as he back flipped, threw a kunai at it's belly, and landed hard on his feet. The wolf howled shortly as it landed with a stumble, still turning to Kakashi with dangerous eyes. The wolf was too high on adrenaline pumping through his veins to realize that he was bleeding deeply.

A battle cry behind causing the wolf to curl its ears while he looked to see Sakura punch the ground just in time for the earth to rumble and crack, catching one of the paws in between boulders.

The wolf gave a short yelp and struggled to get loose except it was short lived as another painting-this time larger in the shape of a bear-galloped towards the immobile K-9. Nevertheless the wolf didn't know fear, determined to shred the bear in his mouth-anxious to feel the liquid run down its chin. The bear grew closer with pounding strides and the wolf's ears flattened against its skull while presentation a beautiful view of the dagger like incisors. The bear reached the wolf and raised a lethal claw above its head before bringing it down towards the summoning's skull, bar the wolf dissolved in a black smoke-earning a blink from everyone watching. Another black smoke conjured above the bear and the wolf had appeared, taking the back of its neck into its mouth and letting the fangs sink in before shaking his head viscously, tearing it into a puddle of ink.

Only thirty feet away, Kakashi was prepared to put this animal down as he sent out his own summoning. Dogs appeared out of the wolf's vision and a fight erupted as dogs of all size tore their own blade like teeth into the feral animal. It was an unfair fight, but the wolf had a small advantage of turning to smoke before shortly appearing in a few feet away-though even that didn't do any help.

As all team 7's attention was on the many dogs and wolf, Akane had walked out of one of the tents with Buna behind after sneaking in while they were distracted. Behind her mask she witnessed Kakashi call his summonings, never knowing that one could have so many. He was more powerful then she thought! What the hell was she supposed to do? Scoff…She would just step it up. No way would she let this hot-shot show her up!

"What about Naoti and Yoi?" the young boy whispered.

The woman shrugged dispassionately. "They got themselves into this mess and dragged you along. They can get themselves out…." Pulling out a kunai she grinned. "Now if you would excuse me…" And with that she flickered away before appearing close to the vile dog fight. She saw that her summoning, Aki, was bleeding from many wounds that pocketed under his thick fur and through muscle. Blood soaked his beautiful coat that looked muddled with slobber and some of the other dog's blood. She couldn't bear to see her precious friend getting torn in an uneven fight. Before her feet landed to the ground, she tossed a kunai with an explosive tag into the mess of dogs- shocking the rest of team 7. Evidently they hadn't expected to see her appear out of nowhere. The explosion shook their thoughts-but sadly for her plan, the dogs had all gotten away unharmed while hers appeared at her side in a vapor of black smoke.

"You!" Naruto pointed accusingly.

"Yes, me." She smiled but it wasn't noticed behind her mask.

Sai looked over to see Buna watching with wide eyes, not sure what he should do. He wasn't a fool to know that he wasn't near as strong as any of these shinobi that occupied the clearing.

"So you came back for you're team?" Sai asked-slightly confused. Why would she risk coming into a campsite of shinobi when she was the only one? Was this what Sakura and Naruto talked about with "bonds"?

"Only the kid. I give you permission to keep the other two," she said with a bow of her head.

"Well, how kind of you," Kakashi said wryly. "But I hope you're not thinking of getting away this time. I always hated being the bearer of bad news."

"Oh? And since when were you confident that you could actually capture me?" she asked with a tilt of her head. There was only amusement in her voice.

"Confidence can get you much further then many believe. It's when you're over confident that gets you into trouble."

"Well said." With that, she tossed a kunai in his direction that he all too easily reflected. "I expect you to not hold back if you're serious about capturing me…"

"You're not going to make this easy are you," he asked grudgingly…Why was it that the opponents always wanted to make a fight out of it?

Akane clapped her hands as if he answered the unasked question. "Shall we begin?"

Kakashi grew serious and so did she as his hands flew in a speed unseen to her. Akane grew tense as her focus turned to the fight at hand-having absolutely no idea of what he was going to pull on her. His hands landed on the last seal and he jumped back, landing charmingly on the river surface. Akane followed him with her eyes as she felt his chakra spike and the water suddenly bulge and wave behind him. A loud moan came from the water as it raised high above them and formed a forceful dragon that stared at her for a split second before opening its jaws and crashing towards her.

Akane jumped back to allow her time to finish her own signals before sending a deadly wind blade at the close dragon; decapitating it just below the jaw. The water washed all along the shore while debris of spray settled over everyone. "So, you're pulling out the big tricks," she stated dryly. She turned her attention to Buna who watched with wide eyes before looking back at Kakashi. "Get out of here kid. I don't want to see you around."

"Wh-what? No I won't leave—"

"You will if you want to keep your life," she said in a harsh tone before regretting it. Looking over her shoulder, she said in a softer tone. "Go back to Tea Country with you're family. You'll be better there." With that she turned back to Kakashi, not leaving any room for argument.

Buna watched her with tears filling his eyes. He had run away from his family because he thought they hated him but he knew now that he had misinterpreted it. Though, he felt like he couldn't go home no matter how much he wanted to. The boss had taken him in when he was younger and he didn't just want to abandon her. She had saved his life.

Akane felt arms wrap around her waist and she turned frigid, thinking that one of the other kids had stuck up on her, but she recognized the chakra before she spun around to harm whoever it was. Instead of returning the embrace from the young tearful boy, she wasn't sure what to do. Her form was like stone and she was uncomfortable with the contact. She didn't get close to anyone to touch her and part of her wanted to push Buna away just to tell him that she had personal space that he obviously neglected. But the other part didn't know what to do… Luckily, Buna put an end to her stressful pondering as he pulled away with a wide grin. Akane laughed softly at the boy and ruffled his brown hair one last time. "Alright, off with ya," she motioned. With a last bow to her he left the clearing towards the long trip back to Tea Country.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled angrily and started running after the ninja but the wolf blocked his path with his ears flat.

"Let him go, Naruto. Our target is this young woman in front of us…. " Kakashi said while watching Akane turn back to her focused self. He would think back on that particular situation when the time called for it… "Hmm," he said with a thoughtful expression. "Can I get a name today?"

"Call me anything, hot-shot. It's not important."

"What about a look under that mask?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"It wouldn't hurt."

"Fine. Age before beauty."

"….I'm not old."

"…Well that's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"Are you coming onto me?"

Kakashi chuckled sheepishly. "No. Just keeping you distracted is all."

Akane gave a confused look from her mask but was answered when a sudden presence appeared behind her. Eyes wide, she barely ducked under a kick of the real Kakashi as the clone in front of her vanished. Unlike the first attack that she had managed to dodge, she was too slow for the next that swiped her feet out from under her, making her get a moments view of the sky before falling on her back. Before he could make a move to keep her down, she rolled backwards in a flip and stood to her feet only to cartwheel to the left when small fire balls were shot towards her. She landed momentarily only to be kicked in the back and knocked to the ground on her stomach.

Naruto watched in awe at Kakashi's speed while Sakura seemed fascinated by the kunoichi. She hadn't expected her to dodge all those attacks, but with the speed Kakashi was using, she couldn't help but admire the woman's skill at predicting movements enough to last that long.

Of course Akane didn't take it as lightly as the others as she rolled to the side, missing an explosive note. A **Bang!** shook the ground momentarily as dust and grass was tossed into the air. The wind blew it away shortly after to reveal a soot covered masked woman with her right sleeve shirt tattered and shredded. Blood filtered down her arm with few chunks of skin hanging. She had managed to dodge the note but the explosion was bigger then expected; catching her exposed arm.

Needless to say, she was pissed. This man was stronger then her-that much was obvious. But even so she had used her wits to beat previous opponents that were more skilled then her and still one….

This time, she wouldn't be so lucky. Hatake Kakashi was a man of strategy and illusions. How was she going to get out of this mess?

Trying to steady her heart beat to keep her temper under control, she glanced around, looking for Kakashi. All that were in the clearing was the pink-haired kunoichi, the blonde and the strange quiet kid while her summoning watched cunningly near the path that Buna had taken. The wind was quiet now and she looked around, trying to sense any chakra but wasn't surprised when she found none. Her heart skipped a beat when a dozen shuriken were launched at her from high branches; steel grey eyes narrowed as she flipped and spun just out of reach of the twisting blades. But luck wasn't on her side. The shuriken passed her before curling much like a boomerang and it was then that she realized they were attached to chakra strings. Each string shimmered from the light of the moon as they wrapped around her forcing her to stumble backwards. With chakra coursing through her fingertips she formed a small inch long blade that cut through the strings. Kakashi saw this-slightly stunned that she was able to think quickly in such a situation. He had planned on the strings taking her down, not to make her moves a little sloppy but still mobile. He knew he had to work fast.

As for Akane, she was tripping over a few of the missed strings and could feel her balance leaving her as gravity pushed her back. A body flickered in front of her with a kunai bare to her neck, sending her falling on her back once again. This man was fast…

The force of her body smashing against the ground crushed the air from her lungs and she gasped as her mind spun with incoherent thoughts. What had happened was a blur and she didn't understand however her mind skimmed blank once fingertips rested under her chin where the mask ended. Kakashi saw grey eyes narrow dangerously and darken in color. Before pulling her mask off, he felt two slim fingers curl under the black fabric of his cheek. Both froze….

The clearing grew quiet like thrown on pause and no one breathed…

Naruto and Sakura eagerly leaned in while both pairs of eyes darted between the two mask ninja on the ground waiting for an identity to be revealed…. Would it be their sensei who had a beak like a duck or big kissy lips that they saw first? Or the mysterious woman who was able to stay on par with the Copy-Cat? Sai stayed clueless to Naruto's nervous biting on his nails and watched with the same calm expression.

Kakashi looked down to the determined eyes of the woman and he couldn't help sweat drop at their situation. "This is a little unexpected."

"Always expect the unexpected. Didn't they teach you that in the academy?" she snapped lightly. Agitation that she was being pinned to the ground only grew with his warm breath washing over her exposed throat. His black eye was deep and calm like dark waters while the crimson was intense as she stared back defiantly. She couldn't help but notice his platinum spikes look almost surreal in the moon light.

"But if you expect the unexpected then doesn't that make the unexpected the expected?" Kakashi grinned. Was he really willing to risk his mask if it meant taking off hers?....

"You're not being funny," she said dryly.

"No. Perhaps not…" And up went her mask in one final jerk only to meet smoke in his face from the clone and a cold blade to his throat from behind.

"That wasn't smart, Hatake," she said in an even tone.

Kakashi grew serious knowing that she was going to the offensive quicker then her thought. Her temperament was starting to change into a missing-nin being trapped and he didn't want her to feel cornered. That would only cause more problems.

"Get away from him!" Naruto charged after her with Sai following suit "Naruto! Wait!" Sakura yelled but her friend didn't listen.

Akane saw the attackers coming and her chakra spiked dangerously in poisonous waves. It was clear that she was in over her head….These Leaf-nin would take her back to Konoha! She couldn't go back…She wouldn't…

She ducked under an attack-dismissing the idea of using Kakashi as a hostage. They would probably call her on her bluff anyways. Another filp later and she was farther away from Kakashi who stood to his feet with his mind running through the problem at hand. He didn't want to make her feel cornered but Naruto and Sai threw that idea out the window when they started the many attacks against her.

She ducked, dodged, flipped and twisted from the kunais, punches, shadow clone and painting with excellent precision, entirely focused on the two attackers. Akane took advantage of the pause between attacks and made a move to run away, but a snake wrapped around her leg, causing her to fall hard on her face. Her mask loosened momentarily and she straightened it while more snakes slithered and twisted around her. "Damn it," she muttered under her breath and tried to worm her way from their hold. More and more came as Sai continued to paint; his brush sprawling across the scroll trying to get enough so she wouldn't escape.

"Keep going Sai!" Naruto yelled as he saw she was starting to get tired swiping snakes away from her. A vapor of black smoke appeared at her side and with a wicked snarl, Aki started to tear the snakes with his fangs. "Hey!" Naruto ran to the wolf with three other clones as they tried to stab the beast but he just fought back; biting a clone and swiping a mighty paw at the snakes.

"Ahh!" Akane yelled shortly as a snake bit her in agitation. She could feel her chakra sap into the snakes fangs until it released its hold, making her feel drained. The others slithered after her and started repeating the process making her scream out shortly and her struggles lessen. Her wolf started to grow feral and its attacks grew lethal. Sakura saw that her teammates where having problems and she rushed to Naruto's side before punching the ground, making the wolf fall through a crack. The snakes wrapped over its muzzle and four of Naruto's clones landed on the giant wolf, keeping it down as it growled its complaints.

Akane's mind was racing and her heart was beating erratically against her chest painfully. Before she had time to make use of the situation, a snake raveled its way around her throat and squeezed; much like a sleeper hold until she passed out. Her calm demeanor vanished and all she saw was red….

Panic set in on every vein and bone in her body and her struggles turned desperate as a new and thick layer of sweat from fear pushed through her pores. She gasped and was able to pull a hand free from the snakes while curling her fingers around the scales of the one holding her neck. This only succeeded in it tightening its hold with a small hiss. Running out of air and the lack of circulation to her brain was beginning to make her vision blur dangerously and black spots flashed. Slowly she was losing consciousness and Aki was turning frantic knowing that she was in trouble. Her eyes darted side to side, seeing Aki being held down and Kakashi walking over to her. Sai kneeled above his scroll with a paintbrush hovering above the parchment; waiting to see if she was going to pass out like planned. Sakura stood away and watched with Naruto…

Instincts. They always had a way of showing up at the strangest times. This time wasn't any different… Her chakra rose in a sudden crashing wave and the shining of a blue teardrop necklace glowed in a radiant hue. Kakashi paused in his steps remembering the last time he had seen it and knew that this wouldn't end well.

With her free hand shooting to the air she focused her energy on Sai just as her vision turned black…She wouldn't give up… With a sudden surge, Sai jolted with a shock and his eyes widened. Without any control, his hands shakily tightened its grip, breaking the paint brush with a snap before setting his hands together in the release seal.

She was rewarded with the snakes unraveling around her and returning to the paper while a desperate gasp left her lips, sucking in precious treasured air. "What the-" Naruto started and looked to Sai who was starting to twitch and shake while a hand pulled out a kunai. "Sai! What are you doing?!"

Sakura ran to his side but stopped and held a hand for Naruto to do the same. "It's that jutsu again!"

Suddenly a dark growl left the throat of Aki and he turned to bite at the clones who managed to stay one and hold him down. With her vision returning slowly, Akane rolled to her side and picked herself up with a hard glare through her mask. "Sai!" Sakura yelled as he tossed the kunai at her, cutting a thin line across her cheek.

"I have no control…" he struggled to say as another hand went to his pouch. Kakashi tossed his gaze from Sai to the backing up woman.

"Release him or I'll have to convince you," he said darkly.

"I didn't do anything that you said…" she replied as she took a few more steps away, thinking of a plan to get out with her summoning. "I didn't attack those teams so leave the mission or go find who really did…"

"And you expect us to believe you?! Let Sai go!" Naruto ordered.

Akane started to grow fearful again and her chakra pulsed unconsciously. It went unnoticed to her that her hold on Sai was starting to grow out of her control. The dark artist went silent as pain gripped his body and his shaking increased though his hand stopped moving to the kunai pouch. His organs felt like they were going to explode and burst on fire. Sweat beaded his forehead and complete fear was written on his face. The others saw this and Sakura pushed her hands towards Sai to ease whatever pain was there, but even her strongest healing chakra met an even stronger resistance. "Kakashi! Sai can't hold out much longer!!"

Kakashi looked over, knowing that there was only one more try he could give to the frightened kunoichi…."Even if you didn't attack any of the others, you are still a former Konoha kinoichi meaning that we have to bring you in," Kakashi explained and started stalking towards her with his back hunched slightly incase he needed to charge after her fast. "You won't be punished for any crimes, just asked to join back in with Konoha."

Akane stopped moving towards the safety of the forest and looked to Kakashi. "I…I don't want to…Don't you understand?" Her fierceness started to take over. "I don't belong to any villages! They'll just turn you backs on you!"

"What are you talking about?!" Naruto asked in panic and anger. "Konoha would never do anything like that!"

"They would kill the same people they were sworn to protect! They can't be trusted!"

"Shut up! You're a liar!" Naruto turned back to Sai and Sakura who had her brows drawn together in a frown.

Akane stayed silent for a moment and looked to Sakura and Sai to see that the boys face was contorted in pain with a small trickle of blood rolling down the corner of his lip. Grey eyes widened behind the mask… She was doing it again… just how in the Seven Hells did she loose control?! If it wasn't for this necklace around her neck…. Swiping her hand horizontally through the air, she retracted her chakra from Sai who fell to his knees gasping in relief as the pain vanished and the blood running down his chin disappeared… Sakura gasped in realization that Akane had released the jutsu and healed Sai except for the vomit that he hurled shortly after.

But the movement from her arm had been all that Kakashi had noticed and he flickered at her while finishing his seals. Akane barely had time to register that the quick movement had set the white-haired nin off and had no time to move from his attack. The sound of chirping birds cut through the night air before it slowly…started…to die…into …silence.

Sakura and Naruto looked to see Kakashi's face illuminated by the dying light of his chidori and a standing figure pinned against Kakashi and the tree.

Akane felt she was on fire through her abdomen that felt like didn't exist. Her lungs were empty, her heart beat slow, and her flesh burning under the hand of the man that held her back against the tree. She couldn't see anything as darkness swallowed her and blood washed into her mouth before she coughed violently onto his Jounin vest, staining it scarlet. With labored breathing, she could feel her body turn limp as she bowed forward, letting her forehead lean against Kakashi's collar bone.

Kakashi was welcomed with the same cold feeling that crushed him under the waves that he got every time some one died at his hand. Even after all these years, he wasn't used to it and had decided long ago that he never would. But now the feeling was back, leaving him colder then before. The warm breath through her mask sent shivers down his body and it only made the realization of just how frigid he was. The smell of metallic and citrus rain tickled his nose and when the chidori finally died, he tilted her head back, holding her body up with his, and pulled off her mask, letting her long dark hair curtain around the new face. He had to hold back the sudden foreign feeling that rose over his depression at the sight of smooth light skin with lustrous steel grey eyes. There were short bangs that framed her face and rosy lips that were painted with blood. She was definitely pretty and very attractive but wouldn't be considered beautiful.

"You were right…" she said in a hoarse whisper, bringing him out of his observations. "I didn't get away. I guess I was over confident…" A small smirk curled her glossy lips.

The wolf soon attacked the clones, finally reaching them enough to get them into his jaws before he charged to tear into Kakashi. But the Copy-Cat was too fast and dodged just in time to miss the daggers. Akane stayed where she was for a moment before slumping onto the hide of her wolf's back. With a sniff at his mistress, Aki knew that she had passed out from the blood loss and looked to the others with a final snarl before galloping into the forest and disappearing in the shadows.

Kakashi watched them leave and turned to check on Sai. He stopped short at the sight of the artist staring blankly at two pieces of his paint brush. "Are you alright, Sai? You're not injured I hope."

Again his fake smile flashed. "I'm just fine Scarecrow."

Kakashi ignored his name and turned expectantly to Sakura and Naruto. "She had the same jutsu thing as Naruto but this time her chakra went all the way into his organs. I don't know what she did, but Sai's fine now. Nothing wrong at all once he threw up."

"What?" Kakashi asked with furrowed brows.

"Right before you used the chidori, she was moving her hand to heal Sai, not hurt him…" Sakura said softly before actually meeting his eyes. "I think it was an accident because he was healed with his organs in perfect health… I couldn't have done it that fast."

Kakashi stayed quiet and couldn't help the depressing wave. She was trying to help Sai, not hurt him…. He had jumped to conclusions and ended up killing her. The guilt was heavy now and he looked to see Naruto talking to Sai animatedly about how food will help him feel better.

"What are we going to do now?" Sakura asked.

"We'll need to tell Gaara what happened and give him the two in the tent…" With that said he turned away from the three, knowing that Sai was alright now, and walked to his own tent planning to do one more thing that he hadn't told Sakura…

Find out who that woman was….

**Yay! Like I said, I hadn't expected this to be nearly 7,000 words! There was supposed to be a lot more but oh well! Anyway Akatsuki will be in the next one!**

**Thanks to my four reviewers!! You guys rock! As for those who don't review… It does a lot of good to type me a few sentences and it only takes a minute of your time!! **

**Please review!! It's easy. Just click the button below and leave me some feed back! Anything is welcomed!! **


	5. Change in the Wind

**Hi there! Well I don't know about you but I'm here. I guess if you're reading this then that means you're here too, but until I get more reviews to those who have put this in fav's and alerts, then I won't know for sure. **

**Thanks to you katexleon, vampire666-666, bec7695, something541 and yukuzi0429.**

**I disclaim all story characters here except for the wonderful Akane. **

Early morning sun warmed the skin of the sleeping kunoichi. The warm fur next to her tickled her cheeks and she opened storm-cloud eyes to see autumn and white splashed fur. Aki lay next to her with his head in between his paws. Hearing her shift, his ears twitched and he lifted his head to look at her. The sands under her were still cool from the evening and a strong wind washed over the kunoichi while she cleared her dry throat. Her lips burned from being chapped from the dry climate. "Have you healed completely?" Aki asked. His voice was deep and cold, but to her ears it was comforting. With a nod, she sat up and winced as a pain stretched through her abdomen. Looking to her stomach, she saw her skin as flawless as ever and the burnt, shredded remains of her shirt.

"How long was I out?" she questioned as she stood up and stretched. Her abdomen was stiff and felt bruised but she figured it was to be expected. She was grateful her chakra took care of her healing even when she had no idea how to heal. It was part of the strange power that she wasn't aware how to control; even after years of practice. Thinking on the pain of her abdomen she began to ponder. If her organs were severely ruined then it could take days before she would actually wake up…but that wasn't right. That attack was intense enough to very well keep her organs from repairing within the week. Did Hatake not put enough force behind it to kill her?

"Only through the night. I think that's your record."

"Yeah," she said with a dry chuckle and stopped mid-stretch. "Glad to see that I can still heal…How long has it been since I was wounded?"

The wolf pondered. "A few months since it was serious…unless you've been getting into trouble more then when I'm around."

"Don't badger me," she replied dully and pulled out a scroll before unsealing another grey shirt and savoring the wind that played with her ebony locks. "How are your wounds?"

"I'll heal soon enough."

Before she could say anything, the wind shifted slightly, tossing two foreign chakras their way. Akane stood and looked towards the source to see it was coming from the edge of a forest just a few miles away from Suna. The chakra was small but the force was strong. Whoever they were, they weren't worried about being found… "Do you plan to stick around for a little while longer," she asked as she turned back to changing her shirt while Aki turned his back from her.

"No," he said with a snarl. "You'll just end up getting into more trouble." He stood up as she finished changing and he looked back to her. "If you need me, you know where I'll be." With that he left it a black vapor before it dissolved in the wind.

"Hmph." She grinned and pulled her kunai pouch around her thigh before looking back to Suna.

It felt slightly different knowing that she was once again alone. With Buna going home to Tea and the other two bakas going off to jail, that left her with no more responsibility. Though, it wasn't like she was always around the team. Half the time she was off running around, causing trouble, finishing a few things on her own…the usual. She never stayed too long with them. If she did, it was to travel to a new area for a new mission where she taught Buna how to hide from enemies and avoid run-ins with potential threats.

What was she going to do with herself now?

Well there was one thing for sure. Going after the foreign chakra was not a wise choice for a lone kunoichi. The presences were dark and it was clear that they weren't worried about getting caught. Whether it was the cause of arrogance or because of the fact they knew they were strong, she wasn't sure.

She smirked cunningly.

But she couldn't help the urge to find out…

* * *

In the heart of Suna, the Kazekage's office stood over looking the village that stretched across golden sands. Inside one particular office was a group of four that stood expectantly in front of the kage with sun-fire red locks and calm seawater green eyes; eyes that continued to stray ever so noticeably towards the pink haired kunoichi who stood next to the rambling blonde and quiet pale artist. Standing before the group as well as the kage, was the famous Copy-cat with one hand stuffed in his pocket with the other holding something at his side.

Hearing the many stories from Naruto, he had assumed it was the famous orange book that he keeps on his person at all times, but this object was neither orange nor small enough to hide. Tilting his head slightly to see, he was met with the sight of white porcelain with paintings of black and red. He recognized the style and had caught sight of an eye hole, meaning it had to be a mask. But why would Hatake Kakashi need two masks? Wasn't the black fabric enough? According to Naruto, it was more then persistent at staying in place. After the much rambling he heard from the said blonde in the present time, he decided that he better listen to his fight, seeing as he missed the largest part of it. Who could blame him? After less then a week, they had come back when his own teams had been out nearly three weeks with no success except for one battle before coming back wounded. Neither of the group in front of him were bleeding or bruised, though that could have very well been the work of the pink haired kunoichi…

"So we dropped the two guys off with an Anbu team on our way here," Naruto explained, who finally finished his re-cap of the fight.

"I didn't catch the part about who they were," Gaara admitted.

Naruto opened his mouth to answer but Sakura beat him to it. "Well the two men were identified as Naoti and Yoi…The leader isn't in any of our bingo books."

"Is Naoti the one from Konoha?"

Sakura furrowed her brows. He wasn't listening at all, was he? "No. It was the leader…she died."

Gaara stared at her for a moment and let it sink in. The leader was dead? And it was a woman? It wasn't very common to see women take charge over missing-nin. There were many raunchy and vulgar men out there that wouldn't blink an eye to torture a woman… In order for her to take leader then she must've been strong. It was a shame but just the thought about a Konoha woman other then the many that were Anbu and Jounin-and no he hadn't forgotten Tsunade-to go out and make something of them selves, intrigued him. Not on a personal level of course, but just the thought of it was unique. Sure there were others out there but Konoha was like his second home. Temari was always travelling there with Kankuro and occasionally dragging him along; insisting that he worked too hard. What did they expect? He was the Kazekage.

"So it's done…" He turned back to a paper in hand and studied it before setting it down. He couldn't help but ask. "What is that in your hand, Hatake? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

Kakashi lifted the mask by his side and let his eyes wander over it before he handed it to Gaara. Taking it, a small blue stone fell to the table top with a clatter and Gaara blinked before lifting it up. "This was the woman's?"

"The mask we recovered before her body was taken away and I had pulled pendant from her shortly after the last attack."

Gaara twisted the mask in his hand and examined the wolf muzzle and ears with dried blood staining the porcelain cheeks. He set it down and moved to the small blue pendant that shimmered brightly and in the shape of a tear drop; hanging from a thin silver chain. "Does this….does this have chakra in it?" Gaara glanced up to see confusion crease Kakashi's brows.

"Chakra?" He stepped forward and took the necklace Gaara handed to him and let the cool stone sit carefully in between his fingers. He twisted and rolled it until the familiar spark of a small, nearly undetectable chakra made its self known. Blinking he looked to Gaara. "How were you able to tell?"

"Shukaku's chakra started to grow agitated." He turned his seawater green eyes to Naruto who stared strangely at the stone.

"I didn't feel anything when I touched it," he said slowly.

"Perhaps it was because your demon is more powerful," Sai suggested.

"That would make sense."

"Perhaps it was this that gave her the power to take control over Naruto and Sai," Kakashi mused as he turned towards Sakura and tossed the stone to her that she caught. "What do you think?"

Sakura held it up to the light and let her chakra melt into it slowly. "It's strange…." After a while she lowered it. "I suppose it could have given her the power, but it's hard to tell. The chakra is rejecting mine." She tossed it back to Kakashi who looked to it before stuffing it into his pocket.

"Are you going to be heading back tonight?" Gaara asked monotone as he stood to his feet and walked around to the front. "I can have a hotel for your team and you can stay as long as you would like."

"Yeah! Let's do that! Then Gaara and I can catch up from the past two years!" Naruto cheered.

"Can we Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked with big shining eyes.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head with an eye crinkle. "What did I say about calling me that?"

"Come on! Pleeeaaaase?"

Kakashi looked to Sakura then to Gaara and couldn't help the small mischievous smirk curl his lips. "We'll stay the night."

"Two." She bargained.

Kakashi chuckled. "We'll see."

"Thank you!" She cheered and wrapped her arms around him with Naruto cheering in the background. Sai watched the two carefully, wondering what it was that they were so excited about.

Suddenly the doors burst open and Kankuro rushed in before tackling Naruto. "Aaaaahhhh!!"

"Gotcha! Hahaaa!" The painted shinobi laughed as he got up and stared down at the dazed Naruto. He turned around, loosing interest in Naruto quickly and looked to see Sai who he had never seen and Sakura. "Hey pinky!"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched at her knick name. "Still wearing make up I see," she back fired while crossing her arms. She got the desired reaction as his face fell.

"Still hanging with that Ino bitch? She's rubbing off on you."

"That's not a bad thing. Still getting beat up by Temari?"

This time his eyebrow twitched. "Psh! No!" he confirmed it with a snort and crossing his own arms over his chest.

"Why are you lying?" Gaara asked quietly with his face still impassive.

"W-what? I'm not lying!" Kankuro shot back while tossing his arms in the air and hitting Naruto in the face, sending him falling back once again. "Oh-sorry man." Instead of helping him back up he turned to Sai. "Who are you?"

"Sai."

"Sai, huh?"

"Yeah, he's our new team mate for now," Sakura explained.

"Oh, yeah? That's cool." He turned to the door and waved over his shoulder. "Come on, I'll show you around." Sakura grinned and rushed past him as he turned out of the Kage's office. Sai followed slowly with Naruto climbing back to his feet. "You really are clumsy dickless," he grinned.

"Oi! Stop calling me that!" Naruto ran after the others before popping his head back in to see Gaara. "You're coming aren't you?"

"I'll be there after I finish my paperwork," he assured.

Kakashi watched the exchange briefly and was impressed at how much Gaara had changed over the two years. Perhaps it was because the village accepted him now…"Have you heard anything about the Akatsuki?" he questioned once the others were out of ear shot.

Gaara sat back in his desk and started shuffling through paperwork before answering. "There haven't been any more sightings or encounters lately. I believe that they may be laying low until they feel it's safe to attack Suna again."

"So you should have everything under control with the borders now?"

"That is what I am hoping for. A little control always made things easier." Sea foam irises looked to Kakashi. "How is the search for Uchiha?"

Kakashi couldn't say that he hadn't expected the question to come up at some point. That would be a lie. Though he couldn't help but wonder if it was business reasons or personal that he asked. It was obvious to even the blind that Gaara didn't like Sasuke. Perhaps 'hating him with a passion' is a better term to explain their level. Neji's was very much the same as well, now that he thought about it. But he wasn't worried about the Hyuga at the moment. Was Gaara wondering because he was interested in Sakura and Naruto's well being? They were his only friends. "We have kept an ear out, and Naruto is still determined to bring him back. They fought a lot with each other but they were like brothers…" He sighed. "I don't know if Naruto will ever be able to forget it."

"I see…." He turned back to the last of his papers while signing a few, though his mind was drifting away to other thoughts. Sasuke had suffered a lot when his family was murdered. The betrayal, the lies, the heartache. But the Uchiha never moved past it. He had friends that looked out for him and was there, but instead of forgetting about revenge, he turned his back on everyone that had tried to help. Gaara and Naruto had been through worse. They were shunned by all the villagers because of what they had in them. Hell-even his father tried to kill him! Where is the line that says you've been through too much?...The one thing, though, that made them different was that Naruto and Gaara made something of themselves. Sure Gaara had stayed blind and decided to kill, but after the Chunnin exams, he changed for his sister, his brother, Naruto and the village. Now here he was the Kazekage with the village standing behind him 100%. Naruto and Sakura had turned to him as friends, not holding a grudge that he had desperately tried to kill them along with Konoha. "How does Sakura feel about him?"

The sudden change of subject caught him off guard as well as Kakashi. Gaara hadn't even thought of it when he blurted it out. _Must have been Shukaku's doing_, he mused darkly and it was only confirmed by the chuckle in the recesses of his mind.

"I'm not exactly sure. I know that she has grown out of her crush if that helps," he grinned knowingly, but Gaara ignored his attempt at teasing. "She wants to get him back but it's for Naruto, not her. As sad as it is, I know she would die to bring him back just so Naruto wouldn't be alone."

Gaara stared blankly at the paper with his pen inches away from the paper; only hovering lightly. The lines and words sprawling across the page didn't register in his mind.

Suddenly the door rasped open violently and a man stumbled in receiving a dark glare for the lack of a decent knock to alert Gaara. "I-Im sorry, Kaze-sama! But there-there was two Akatsuki…just outside the…village!" the shinobi panted.

"What?" Gaara asked in a low tone and stood to his feet. He hadn't expected them to return so soon. "Get me a team in here now-"

"No," Kakashi interrupted. Gaara glared at him, but it wasn't as harsh as his signature one. "I'll go check it. But if I don't return in two hours then send someone out."

Gaara opened his mouth to retort, but the strange white-haired shinobi disappeared leaving a pissed Kaze and a now terrified shinobi. "W-what would you like me to do?"

"Leave it to Hatake. If he doesn't return in two hours, we'll send out a team…"

"Hai-understood."

"And while we wait, I want you to get the team ready now…"

"…Hai.

* * *

The wind shuffled the sands and wrapped the dark cloaks that billowed around two figures legs. Each moved casually across that land, not worrying about the small waves of chakra. If there was people, teams, or any other shinobi in the area then these two men welcomed anyone who thought they could oppose the pair and live. The temperatures were warming from the watching sun and the bright rays casted shadows around their feet. The first of the two, with a signature pony tail, stopped in mid step and looked to his left where he sensed a signature of chakra heading towards them in quick speed. It was coming from the Suna gates, no doubt sprinting to make a welcoming. The second figure stopped beside the first and turned his attention to the same chakra that now made it self present. "It seems that Hatake, Kakashi is in the area and coming to give us his regards," the first man said dispassionately and continued walking, ignoring the twisted grin of the second. It would only be a matter of time before Kakashi arrived. It wasn't any of their concern, however. They were sent on a mission of their own that Hatake would not be able to mess up.

It was only three minutes later that another chakra source made itself known and once again the first came to a stop. This time it was closer and didn't seem to carry the same kind of hostility as Hatake's. Deciding that they were obviously going to have a conflict, he stayed where he was with his partner stopping besides him-already catching on and staying quiet. Shortly after, the second calmer presence arrived in a gust of wind that shook past them; both raised an arm to block the wind from their eyes. Lowering their arms they saw a woman with long sleeve grey shirt with flaring sleeves and black over dress with slits moving from each hip to her mid thigh and blood red sash with black pants. Ebony hair and gun-metal grey shined brightly with one of her hands on her hip.

"Well, what a surprise, Uchiha Itachi," she greeted with a small hint of mock.

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "And you are?"

"We haven't been properly introduced, have we?" she grinned. Her chapped lips opened and blood seeped through making Kisame watch her curiously.

Itachi stayed silent and pondered her for a moment before the wind rushed past them, waving her hair around her shoulders and scarlet tips melted with the black. "The woman from Konoha."

"Eh? You know her?" Kisame grunted and looked at her up and down.

"The name's Nori, Akane. But I'm sure you remembered," she introduced.

A glimpse of her forehead protector told him all he needed to know. "So how is it you became a missing-nin?"

Her grin fell a little and showed her natural mood. "I actually left right after you went to kill the clan. It shouldn't be a surprise to you."

"But it is. I honestly expected you to complain to the Third or at least tried to stop me."

"As I recall, I did. Neither worked out in the end, though did it?" Her tone was serious now, matching the coldness of Itachi's.

"How do you guys no each other?" Kisame asked with an amused grin.

"Just in passing," she explained briefly.

It was then that Kakashi made his appearance with wide eyes, staring at the two in cloaks before turning to Akane in disbelief. "You…I thought you were dead…"

"Hey, look who decided to join! It's sparky!" And her previous venom filled mood was replaced with the same bright grin. Itachi quickly caught on that she was playing off the cheerfulness.

Kakashi sweat dropped at his knick name. "You know my name. Why not just call me by it?"

"Yup." She answered randomly, not paying attention to his question.

"Wait! Am I the only one that's not getting this?" Kisame grunted and tossed his arm in the air with a deep scowl.

"Did you by chance get her name?" Kakashi asked to the blue man.

"Akane or something. Why?"

"Well that's more then what I had gotten so far." Kakashi grinned.

"Congratulations, Sparky….. Listen," she said as she stepped forward with her grin in place, but it didn't reach her eyes; clearly telling Kakashi it was forced. "If you're here to take me away, then screw the mission and pretend I'm dead…I'm sure you're real good at pretending."

Itachi couldn't help but smirk. Whoever this woman was, he felt just a little proud that she was telling Hatake to leave instead of pointing her anger at him, though it would only be a matter of time. This looked to be amusing…

"Over confident are we?" Kakashi said, un-phased by her demands.

Akane didn't reply but her grin faltered. "You really are a pain in the ass, I hope you know that," she said after a while.

He just gave her an eye crinkle. "I try."

"Why are you here kunoichi?" Itachi asked stoically. "And the same for you, Hatake."

Akane looked to Itachi and then to Kisame who looked irritated at being left out of the whole ordeal. It was understandable. After all who would ignore the big blue Mist-nin?

"You are here and have no reason to be," Kakashi said simply to Itachi as if that explained it all; in a way it did. The Uchiha turned and look expectantly to Akane who stared at Kisame, ignoring Itachi and Kakashi's eyes.

"You must be Hoshigaki Kisame…" she mused aloud.

She got a toothy grin in reply and he teetered Samehada over his shoulder. "The one and only."

She smirked and looked him over from where she stood. "You're a lot bigger then I thought."

"Meh," his grin turned mischievous. "If you ever want to see something that's really big then-"

"Kisame," Itachi warned with narrowed eyes. Kisame was normally an opinionated man, but kept his vulgar comments to himself… It was obvious that he still had alcohol in his system. And the hours talking to Deidara and Hidan weren't keeping his mind in check either…_ Hmmm. Perhaps he should ask leader for more missions…_

"I was just joking," he scowled before his signature grin returned. "But seriously, if you are ever interested…"

"Yeah-I'll keep that in mind," she retorted dryly. She turned back to Itachi and then Kakashi.

"Why are you here kunoichi?" Itachi repeated irritably.

There was a long hesitation as she examined him, thinking back on the night she had tried to stop him. It was still fresh in her mind from all those years and the fact that he remembered that night as well only confirmed that he was feeling some remorse for it…"Do you feel guilty with what you have done?" she asked instead and any trace of amusement was gone. She looked to Itachi with blood running down her chin from her lips.

"Hn."

"The reason why I ask," she continued, "is because I still feel a little guilty about it." She pulled out a kunai and looked at the silver blade, letting it spin around her finger slowly; mesmerized by the way the sun shined off of it. "And that's why I'm here now."

"You have come to take revenge," Itachi clarified in an amused tone.

"No. I try to work with more _effective_ ideals." She stopped spinning it and looked back to the Uchiha. "I plan to cut you for every person you killed that night." And she charged.

Itachi was momentarily taken aback however not an ounce of it showed as he easily blocked her kunai with his own. She jumped back and aimed a kick, but he caught her leg, leaving her on one foot. Though, she didn't plan on staying like that as she twisted her body and aimed a kick at him with her other foot. It was no problem for Itachi to catch that one as her upper body swung towards his feet where she managed to nick his ankle before he jumped back and dropped her.

"That's one," she said as she stood back to her feet, the pain in her stomach already searing.

"I underestimated you, kunoichi. It won't happen again."

"Akane, I don't think you know what you're getting into," Kakashi warned with his own kunai out. Wait…why did he care?

She just scoffed at him. "I'm touched by your concern, but think of it as a simple sparring match. I don't want to kill him and I haven't done anything for him to kill me."

"Just because you're a woman doesn't mean shit," Kisame grinned. "But I do admire your guts."

"Why thank you, Kisa-kun," she grinned sarcastically.

Itachi and Kakashi looked at her strangely while Kisame looked as proud as ever. Akane took this time to toss her kunai at Itachi but he brought his hand up and caught it effortlessly with a smug smirk. "Can't you just make this easy?" she asked dryly.

"I thought you were skilled. Was I mistaken?"

Akane scowled. "You're just as big of a pain in the ass as Sparky."

"Hn."

Akane flickered from her spot and appeared in front of him, but he already saw it all with his sharringan. He dodged a punch and twisted with masterful feet work around her before knocking her forward in a stumble. She blinked and caught herself before she fell and looked over her shoulder to see the smug smirk firmly in place. Was he enjoying this? Angry, but only showing it in her narrowed eyes, she sent an explosive note at his feet that he jumped away from before she appeared behind him. Itachi again twisted and flipped in midair, catching a kunai and sending it back to her that she blocked albeit difficultly. Both landed but Itachi had to leap back when his foot landed in a chakra string snare. Kakashi saw how close her trap was to actually working and the disappointment was evident on her face.

Itachi was impressed by her ability to sneak in traps without him knowing and even more that she was able to guess where he would land with the right attacks. It was almost like she worked the same as the sharringan in learning the opponents' movements, though he knew she left it to luck. Her speed wasn't near his or even the other two that watched and he had yet to see her use any jutsus.

Again she attacked, this time using her chakra to add speed. Itachi ducked under a close kick and blocked a few punches before sending his first punch into her stomach where she faltered and took a few steps away. Was she really that weak? He charged forward, but she tossed a handful of shuriken to keep him away, which he dodged and continued, making a look of panic flash over her face. She tried to jump out of his reach with a hand wrapped around her abdomen, but he merely grabbed her ankle, sending her falling to the ground.

Kakashi watched as Itachi stood over her and he tightened his grip, ready to jump in but stopped when Kisame chuckled. Akane arched her back as more pain shot through her middle and she rolled to her stomach while picking herself to her hands and knees.

"Why don't you use your bloodline?"

At the sound of bloodline, Kakashi blinked.

Akane slowly stood to her knees. "What are you talking about?"

Itachi said nothing but watched her with the same cold stare.

"You better answer," Kisame warned.

Akane tossed a glare his way but he seemed un-phased. "I don't have a bloodline-"

She was cut off when Itachi punched her in the stomach again, making her fall to her knees gasping. "You have a jutsu then that is powerful. Show me it."

"You've got to be joking me," she said in a hoarse voice.

"He never jokes." Kisame commented.

Akane ignored Kisame. "I don't have a bloodline." She stood back to her feet and Kakashi saw how pale she was. "I…don't have a jutsu that is higher then a single s-rank… What makes you think I have anything stronger?"

Itachi studied her scowl and could only come to the conclusion that she was telling the truth, though that wouldn't make sense. If he remembered anything about this girl from Konoha it was the fact that many feared her because of a power that she possessed. He now knew it wasn't a bloodline and it wasn't a jutsu; so… was it a curse?

Before he could ponder it further, Akane sent her hands into a single seal of Tiger and summoned chakra. Before Itachi could identify the jutsu, the sand beneath his feet started to shift and mold; within seconds turning into a small river of mud weaving down the grains of sand. He twisted and jumped out of the thick mud just as she finished her second jutsu. _Sheep, Horse, Dragon… _"Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet!" she said under her breath. The mud river next to Itachi's sandals bulged and rolled in waves before pulling into a dragon head with long flowing whiskers on either side. Itachi watched the beast in mild fascination and focus, watching to see what it would do. Opening its wide jaws, it shot large mud balls at the three men who jumped out of the way. But Akane wasn't finished yet. Sarutobi had taught her this and this would be the first time she had the chance to use it… She was eager to see the effects of it.

"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Missile," she whispered and the Dragon above her paused while forming the mud ball in its jaws. It released at Itachi with the mud ball igniting into fire and lava. The Uchiha flipped away from one that sank into the sand with heat waves rolling off. A clone appeared behind her that she managed to dodge a kunai but was punched to the ground in the second attack. This gave the real Itachi time to release a roaring flame sphere that engulfed the dragon, sending it into a short explosion; disabling all three of her jutsus.

It was impressive how she had learned to combine three attacks and each one was heard of before, but he couldn't remember who it was that used them like that… It's been too long since he was in Konoha. This girl though was interesting. She was fighting just to test her skills. He highly doubted that she came here to just give him a cut here and there. Did she even know how many people were in his clan? Did he? He never did take the time to count them all, so that only confirmed that she was testing her strengths. He had to admit to some degree, she was strong… bordering Kakashi's level, though the difference was that she was a missing-nin where as Kakashi was loyal to his village. Perhaps he should take down a mental note of the woman. He wouldn't mind seeing how strong she would be in a few months.

Looking back to the woman, he saw her color drained from her face and a crease in her brow. Was she already injured when she started this fight? He very well could've broken her ribs when he hit her but she seemed to have been sore before that. He watched her impassively to see her next move and she didn't disappoint. Though it wasn't what he had expected. She started to cough violently and fell to her knees; one hand covered her mouth and the other on her abdomen as she coughed up blood that seeped through her fingers and down her chin. Shortly after, she stopped and took deep breaths before she paused. Another breath led to her vomiting across the sand with blood before coughing again.

Obviously her organs and muscles were still healing. Looking up, she saw all eyes on her and she couldn't keep from grinning, while she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, only making the blood smear.

"I think…" she said slowly, still on her knees. "I'm going to call it a day…" Suddenly, her body fell to the side as she passed out and Kakashi rushed to her side to make sure she was still alive. Relief filled him when he felt a healthy pulse and he glanced up to see Itachi walking away with Kisame following; Itachi had lost interest in the encounter once she passed out. _I guess my company wasn't to his standards_, Kakashi mused.

Kakashi looked back and forth, not sure what Itachi and Kisame were doing, but he did know, by the direction they were going, that they weren't interested in Suna meaning that the fight with them could wait until next time; at the moment he had more important things to worry about.

Picking up Akane, he started to make his way back to Suna, with a heavy mind. As far as he knew, there weren't any records of her and if he took her back to Konoha then she may very well end up going to the Anbu prison. Perhaps it was her calm nature that grabbed his attention… Either way, he didn't want to turn her in unless he knew she wasn't as innocent as she seemed.

With that being settled…he had to make one more arrangement…

* * *

"You're going back to Konoha?" Gaara asked, clearly caught off guard with the news. They were just discussing how the Akatsuki had got away when this man just bluntly told him he was leaving… Now. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," Kakashi assured with an eye crinkle. "I just have a few things I need to take care of, is all."

"I see. Would you like me to send a messenger to get Naruto and Sakura?"

Kakashi resisted the urge to remind Gaara about Sai and instead shook his head. "No. They can come back after two days." Kakashi turned to leave the office, eager to get back to Akane whose unconscious body lay hidden in an alley.

"Is there something you aren't telling me?" Gaara asked as Kakashi reached the door.

He turned back and grinned. "If there was something that was important then you would be told."

* * *

Tsunade sat with a grim scowl etched in her features and a hand holding her head up. The candle lights flickered and danced with the shadows on the walls and a cool breeze wisped in through the window. She wasn't alone in the office for Jiriaya stood in front of her with his arms crossed and all amusement gone. He had just returned from Amegakure with information that wasn't at all on the good side. If this information was true then Konoha had a very big problem on their hands. "How is it he is still alive?" she asked, still in disbelief.

"I'm not sure how he has lived all these years but he looks as he did in the scrolls and pictures." Jiriaya shook his head. "You do know what this means, right? Naruto may be in more danger and not only that, but Konoha too."

"We can't let this get out…not yet."

"You mean 'ever'."

Tsunade sat back in her chair and pinched the bridge of her nose. The Akatsuki were a group to fear, but this…This was beyond reasoning. How was it that Uchiha Madara was still alive? There was no doubt that he would want to start another war and the sad thing was that it sounded that he may very well have the leverage to do it. "What do you suggest we do?"

"There aren't many options, Tsunade."

"I know that, Jiriaya," she barked but lowered her voice. "I don't know what to do. We could wait for them to make the first move, but that could end up being worse for Konoha. I can see what happened two years ago being the same with this."

"Except there will be higher death rates," he said quietly. He pondered over the situation, knowing that it would be a matter of time before Madara started putting his plan into motion. If the Uchiha wanted numbers then he may very well try and lure Orochimaru with him or even Kumogakure. They weren't on friendly terms with Suna or Konoha so it would only make sense. "We can make guesses all day long, but it won't solve anything."

"Then what do you suggest?" she asked in a painfully slow voice. She was trying to keep her anger in check as best to her ability as possible but there was only so much you could ask of the busty blonde. "I want to do something instead of wait for an attack and then play surprise when nearly all of Konoha is burned!"

"Will you let me think?" he asked with is patience running thin. Tsunade wasn't the only one stressed here. I could confront Pein and see if we can get any information out of him-"

"Not an option," she waved bluntly.

"I'm trying to give you ideas-"

"And I don't like them so far!" she hissed.

"Yeah-I can see that." After only receiving a glare, he pulled up a chair and sat slouched with his legs spread apart, one bouncing lightly in a quiet rhythm, and his arms folded over his stomach. "If I was to do anything then it would be to send a team out there and act as a spy."

"If they got caught then Madara would know that we were onto them and he may send an attack sooner," she frowned.

"And if they don't get caught then we would get valuable information. I won't lie to you, but you know as much as I do that it is a risk."

After she heaved a heavy sigh she looked back to him. "…I don't suppose you have any other ideas?"

"At the moment; No."

Tsunade stood to her feet and walked to the window, while Jiriaya watched from his seat. Konoha was peaceful and calm with the stars and moon shining brightly over the rooftops. It was late night, or early morning, which ever you prefer, and she could only look out and see the possibility of the village lit ablaze and smoke reaching towards the moon, swallowing its light through dark clouds… "Then how are we going to do it?"

"Do it?"

"The team," she said and turned back to sit at her desk. "What rank, how many, and where are they going?"

"When I brought it up… I had in mind at least two teams… and one single man team going into the lion's den."

"What are you talking about?"

Jiriaya smirked. "We will have a team go into Kumo and keep an ear out for any rumors or fights of some sort. They can go undercover as civilians and keep it simple while reporting any news to Konoha. The second team can get layouts and blueprints for all of Sound's hidden bases. That task will take months, I'm sure, seeing as they are all hard to find and Sound-nins don't normally move regularly." He waited for Tsunade to finish her notes.

"What do you want the one man team doing?" she asked looking up. He could tell that she wasn't going to like this next part. But it was going to be the most important part of his plan…

* * *

Dark shadows covered Kakashi and the resting Akane as they sat under a tree. Moon lit up the sky, leaving few stars shining brightly above as large clouds rolled across the sky with the wind for company. It really was a calm night with the temperature neither cold nor hot. He leaned his head against the tree with one knee bent, holding his arm up and the other leg straight in front of him. He hadn't gotten much sleep for the past two nights and he could feel the effects starting to slow him down, but not noticeably to the untrained eye. He had made a lot of progress from the afternoon when he had left Suna and was expecting to be in Konoha around 9:00pm tomorrow evening. Carefully, he pulled out the small pendant and stared at it with a sparkle catching his eye from the bright moon. It was a peculiar necklace and he couldn't help the wonder about it. Was this what gave her the power? It had to be. If that was the case then it needed to be destroyed. It would cause a lot of problems if she or anyone else got a hold of it. Setting it back into his pocket, he decided that it would be best to do it when he got to Konoha.

The kunoichi lay only two feet away from him with her hands bound behind her back and her ankles close together with chakra strings like her wrists to keep her from using any jutsus. Her dark hair splayed across her shoulders and the leaves on the ground in a fluid wave and her pale complexion was charming under the moonlight. Blood still stained the skin of her throat and around her lips but he had tried to wash it off at the last river without waking her. It would only be a matter of time before she was awake, but he wanted it to last as long as it needed. Truth be told, he wasn't sure how he was going to "sneak" her into the Village and even more confused as to _why_ he didn't just turn her in. It wasn't like Tsunade would just take Akane away into an Anbu prison where she would never see daylight again. _She wouldn't but the Council will_, said the little voice in the back of his head._ Ok_… he had a plan. He would hide Akane in his apartment and then go tell Tsunade about it. Then they could give the woman her punishment or whatever and they would all be back onto their normal everyday schedules.

Movement out of the corner of his eye drew his attention to see the woman stir but otherwise she stayed where she was. The soft breathing was in rhythm with the wind and the moon light disappeared behind a few swaying branches. Kakashi watched her for a moment or two before he broke into a grin. She had almost fooled him for a second there… but he caught on. "Do you really think I'm gullible enough to believe you're actually asleep?" he said in a tone full of mirth.

Grey eyes shot a mutinous glare in his direction but it was dulled by the night shadows. Still it made its point and Kakashi knew there was a reason why she was a leader. "How did you know?" she asked in an offensive tone that didn't bother Kakahsi.

"You had a slow breathing pattern before but when you woke up, it was faster just enough that it matched your heart rate."

Akane studied him with suspicious eyes behind dark lashes. "That was a rhetorical question… but I have to ask. How were you able to tell?"

"I guess you could say I have abnormal senses," he explained simply and tilted his head back to the bark of the tree. Akane started to pull at her bindings but came to a disappointment when they didn't budge. "Don't struggle or it will get tighter and I have no intentions of loosening it for you until we get there."

"And where is 'there' exactly?" she asked heatedly. She was pissed! How the hell had he caught her?.......... Oh, yeah. She passed out……………. But hell! That was the second time!! Was she loosing her edge? No! She hadn't even used her full attacks. So did that mean that unconsciously she let herself get caught? If that was the case then she had it all coming! Maybe she was a little over confident…. _Note to self: she would have to fix that_…

"We're going home, to Konoha." He didn't look to her but could feel the burning glare aimed through his head. He sighed and looked over to her. "What do you have against Konoha?"

"They're lying scum bags," came a simple clipped reply.

"Are you going to tell me what happened to make you leave?"

"No."

Kakashi sighed and leaned back once again and looked to the sky. The moon was still behind the clouds and he savored the cool breeze before the next question came to mind. Opening his eyes, he looked to Akane who stared darkly into the forest and he could see the wheels turning in her mind. "Why don't you just admit that you killed those teams?"

"Not that again…" she said as she rolled her eyes. "I didn't do it and neither did my team."

"They act out from your orders all the time, how do you know they didn't kill them?"

"Because they're stupid idiots. They only kill when they are paid a lot of money or it's some one weaker then them. They aren't nearly smart enough as you give them credit for and wouldn't be able to hold their own against a real team much less win," she scoffed.

"We're loosing sight of the point. The description clearly described your team with you there. Just admit to it."

"You're right," she said as she sat up and her dark locks cascaded over her shoulders. "No one else could've so it must be me. But I didn't do it. You have no evidence except for my word and I know as much as you do that if and when I go in front of the Council, they will charge me as guilty because I ran away from the village."

"They only would because you won't tell us what you were doing on the borders if you weren't attacking them. So I will ask you one more time and I want a straight answer." He turned to face her and stared into the grey eyes. "Did you kill those teams?"

She glared back and waited for five full seconds to pass before answering. "I knew this guy once." She started. "I grew up with him in Konoha-met him in the academy. Kyo. That was his name. He was a nice guy; always trying to help everyone. Anyway, after thirteen months of me being a missing-nin, I ran into him at a village all the way in Mist. He was doing some business for Konoha-I guess it was a scroll he was trading or something.

So he's heading back after the meeting and just crossed Fire Country's border when four Konoha Anbu show up and stop him. He's a polite guy and says hi to them but they stay quiet and ask for his Konoha forehead protector. He hands it to them and they look at it, making sure it was authentic. You know how it is. Anbu just out patrolling after more rumors have spread about Akatsuki in the area."

Kakashi waited patiently for her to finish.

"Then they hand it back to him and start asking him about why he stole the scroll. The same scroll (mind you) that he was sent to retrieve for the Council. He tells them that he was sent to get it for his mission and so on. They start beating Kyo up and tell him that they would stop if he just admitted to it. In the end he confesses that he stole it when it was all a lie. Instead of letting him go, they pulled a kunai and slit his throat."

She stopped once she stopped her story and waited for a reaction.

"What was the moral of the story?"

"That I don't want to get my throat cut."

"So do you know who did it?"

"I guess I didn't finish my story. You see the whole thing about that mission was simple. It was a simply, but very delicately set up trap. The Council had found out that Kyo and I were meeting randomly through his missions. Kyo and I were friends and I told him what I knew about Konoha. His teammate," she said with new found venom, "knew about our meetings and told the Council everything. This mission was the first one Kyo was sent on his own… And they had a favor put in for a Mist-nin who gave him a fake scroll that was said to have been stolen. The Anbu that asked Kyo were purposely sent to that particular side of the border to….take care of him so Konoha wouldn't have anymore loose ends."

Kakashi was speechless. Konoha… did that? He knew that other villages had done it and killed their own, but Konoha was said to have standards and honor. There have been doubts in his mind that Konoha wasn't as good as it seemed when his father committed suicide, but this was beyond reason…. Then again…maybe it wasn't. "How do you know this? All that happened?"

She looked away with sorrow and grief filling her gun-metal grey eyes. "I was travelling with Kyo to keep him company. I had reached the borders and told him to go ahead because I didn't want anything to do with the stupid village… In the end, I followed and hid in the shadows. Kyo had known I was there, but I knew he didn't want me to interfere. So I didn't."

"Were you more then friends?" Kakashi asked, knowing how bonds strengthened with relationship.

"We were just two people on two different teams. Just grew up with each other. My teammates saw me as a traitor but Kyo was the only one that would answer my letters. We only met every three months or so. I never kept track."

So that was why she hated Konoha. To tell you the truth, he wasn't sure what he thought over the situation either. Did they do this all the time? What about the men and women, who died on a mission and Kakashi, with others, had to bring the news to the families that their dad and husband wouldn't return? That their mother or sister had died serving their Village. To tell the widow that her only son was murdered during a battle. Which were true? What would the families' reaction be if they knew that Konoha, the village they knew as home, were the killers of their family? He sighed to himself. Maybe he was thinking about this too much. Konoha very well could've killed more then one of their own shinobi, but it wasn't like they made a habit of it. Until he knew all the details, he would keep everything to himself before confronting Tsunade or the Council. Looking up with his single eye, he saw Akane on her back while watching the stars between the leaves.

"So what is it that you knew about Konoha?" he asked softly, not sure if she would answer.

He wasn't disappointed when she stayed quiet and just blinked slowly. Perhaps it was too soon. It was only that morning that he got her name. Deciding to try it out on his lips he gently posed, "Akane."

This brought her out of her pondering and she looked to him curiously. His voice was husky but very smooth; something that she knew she could listen to forever and never get tired of hearing. Though, she didn't want to admit it, she liked hearing her name. No one else called her by it and it was something that stuck just for her… She even found it addicting in that one second coming from his voice…

"If you weren't the team that were attack Suna and Konoha teams then, who was it?"

She smiled softly and shrugged. "I guess our mission is over now. We were actually after the team you were looking for. A group of four with one female…. All from Oto-except for one…" She pondered for a moment. "I think their team was called Team Hebi…"

Kakashi blinked. "Hebi?"

"Yup. The guy we were sent to kill was named Uchiha Sasuke."

**Tada!! Yaayyy!! That was fun. So you see so many sides to her. She's happy and cheerful, but serious and secretive…. Much like Kakashi, don't you think? I hope you remember Kyo in the first chapter when he was sick… Don't worry he is dead so you don't have to remember him any more. **

**Thank you Thank You THANK YOU!!! To all my reviewers!! The story is getting thicker now and I hope you're ready for this bumpy ride!!**

**Please review to those who are just reading it and want more! **

**I'll say it nicely…**

**Review PLEASE!! Don't be lazy!! **

**Thanks! **


	6. Behind Enemy Lines

**Thank you all reviewers!!! I really appreciate it!! Special thanks to bec7695, something541, katexleon, Vampire666-666, Larkfall, and invisible-gurl. And if you have reviewed and your name isn't up here then I haven't received it because my account here is all messed up. Everyone who has read this story so far and have not reviewed… you owe the chapters to these people who do review.**

**Disclaimer… Akane is mine! All mine!!! Mwahahaahaaa!**

**FYI… This is my favorite chapter!! Totally AWESOME!!!**

It was a long night, a long morning and an even longer afternoon. Akane was adamant with staying as far away from Konoha as possible which to Kakashi's dismay, ended in the fact that she complained in every way possible. Once again he found himself back with a twelve year old…. a very pretty twelve year old. None the less, he was growing impatient and wished that he would just get there already to relieve him of this… woman. It was by this luck that Kami looked down upon the impatient shinobi and gave him his wish as the tips of Konohagakure peeked over the canopy of trees. A wide grin broke his momentarily firm scowl, though it went unnoticed to the following kunoichi who saw the Village as well. Akane looked to the peaks of the Hokage Mountain that stared at her with cold eyes and she could already feel the shame swelling in her chest. She swore at that moment it was her walking the green mile as the statues were her judge, jury, and executioner. Sadly her ranting came to an abrupt silence and she dropped her head, letting her hair curtain around her face. Hearing nothing of the "lying bastards of Konoha" or "Slimy pigs with the stick- up- their- asses" he looked back to see her sorrowful look pointed towards her feet.

He couldn't say that he knew what she was feeling because that would be a lie. He had no idea what happened to her or what crazy thoughts were running through her mind at the moment. All he knew was that this was hard on her. "Come on," he summoned as he continued walking while pulling on her bound wrists that were now in front of her. Kakashi could feel her glare burn into his back but he left it unsaid and continued, trying to think of a plan to sneak her in without the others finding out.

He was out of his mind! Here he was sneaking in a kunoichi- _a "wanted" missing-nin_- and he had no real reason for doing it except that he was following his gut. Shit. He was in it deep. Then again he could go ahead and turn her in before he actually broke any of the many laws… Nope that wouldn't happen…. After all he would have to be caught before it was officially "breaking the law" so to speak. With this in mind, his trudging pace picked up and he gave a firm pull on the binds, making Akane stumble forward unwillingly. She was doing everything except scream and dig her heels in which was starting to sound better and better as the steps to Konoha lessened. Oh, what cruel fate had planned for Akane. She was positive- with all her being- that once the Council got their grubby skeletal hands on her then she was going to wish she was dead. If there was one thing she learnt on the life as a rogue, it was that there were worse things then death….. Much worse.

"You can't be serious, Sparky!" she implored defiantly as she pulled on the chakra ropes that dug into her skin. "Are you just going to hand me over to those two corpses like fresh meat?"

Kakashi held back a chuckle at her nicknames for the elders; not wanting to encourage her. "_I _have plans for you- that which has nothing to do with the Council… yet."

"Yet?" she paused in her steps skeptically. "…The Hell?"

Kakashi sighed and reached behind him to pull her along. "Just follow. I'm tired and have a lot to do."

"And you expect me to just follow like an obedient dog?" she asked as her eyebrow twitched. "You're delusional."

"So I've been told," he replied simply.

Akane scowled and followed until the small inkling of the gates peered beyond the tree line. Her eyes widened and she immediately locked her legs, causing Kakashi to drag her forward before he stopped and looked back at her questioningly. "I'll pay you," she said all too quickly. "I can get you whatever you want or however much money-I'll triple whatever you'll get for me here!"

Kakashi furrowed his brows. "It has nothing to do with money."

"Then what's honorable about sending me to the Council if they're just going to kill me? Answer me that!"

"You've been overlooking the Hokage. I'm sure you'll get your chance to explain yourself."

"The Hokage has no control," she corrected. "The Council pulls the strings."

Kakashi didn't say anything and instead stared at her. Both held each others gaze, neither blinking or looking away. Finally Akane broke the tense silence between them. "I already told you I didn't kill those teams. I gave you the name of the team who had and I have NEVER acted out against Konoha or Suna in anyway. What's there to hold me here?"

"….." Kakashi really didn't have an answer to that. She hadn't done anything except leave Konoha. That warranted a descent trial and the punishment would be serving your time before you were let out not more then three years after. But she was so determined that she was going to die. Why not just let her go? Because Kakashi was a man who followed his gut. And his gut said to keep this girl hidden in his apartment and learn more about what she was hiding…. It was Kakashi's mind that couldn't find a logical reason. Perhaps it was because she had the answers to the secrets that Konoha held? That seemed logical enough…. Let's go with that.

"I won't take you to the Council. Just follow me," he turned and took a few steps but stopped when he didn't hear her following. Looking over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow he saw her hands- still tied together- pointing at him with palm up.

"I don't want to do this, Hatake," she said in a cold voice and hard grey eyes that seemed to freeze the air around them. "But I value my freedom more then this."

Kakashi knew what she was going to do. She had her technique ready at will to do exactly what she had done to Naruto and Sai only days before now. But she wasn't aware that he had the stone that gave her the power. Not only that, but the chakra strings were wrapped around her wrist meaning that she wouldn't be able to summon chakra to her hands. "Are you expecting to make me release you?" he asked as he turned to face her slowly.

"Something like that."

"Well sorry to disappoint," he said as he reached into his pocket.

"Don't move!"

Kakashi's fingers searched for the silver chain to show her that she didn't have control and Akane began to grow worried as she pondered what he was pulling out. Try as she might, she really wasn't wanting to use the technique…. She was trying to stall until something else came to mind but he was calling her bluff. It looked like she was going to have to use it after all. Slowly Kakashi pulled his hand from his pocket, but no sooner did the chain start to peek from the pocket did two shinobi who were guarding the gate come flashing by them only to see who was in the forest. Instinct took over and Akane spun, releasing her chakra that froze both strangers to their spot. Kakashi's hand was now out, but the pendant long forgotten…. She still had the power….

Akane looked between the two men in front of her and final back to Kakashi. "Let me go," she said in a strong order, but he knew she was starting to grow very nervous. Kakashi didn't make a move towards her, but she saw the wheels turning in his head. "Now!" There was no way she was going to allow him to think of a plan to get out on top of this situation.

Before Kakashi could do anything, one of the men closest to her started to convulse and foam began to sizzle from his lips violently. Akane turned her attention to them and slate-grey eyes widened in shock. What was going on? Her hold on them wasn't strong; only enough to keep them in one place. Before she could do anything, the second guard sucked in a large breath full of air and his eyes started to roll back in his head. "W-what's going on?" she asked now in a weak voice and took a few steps back. Her hands were still out, not wanting to release the men, knowing Kakashi would take her.

"Let them go," Kakashi ordered in a freezing voice that shook her out of her panicked mind set. She looked to him before her eyes dropped to the small pendant in his hand. Quickly her gaze switched between the pendant to the men before she lowered her hands hastily and continued backing until her back collided with the bark of a wide tree. "I-I'm sorry." She murmured as Kakashi rushed to the two men who know were on their knees gasping for air.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Kakashi asked briefly.

"No, Hatake-san," one said while the other shook his head.

Kakashi looked to the woman who watched fearfully at the tree. Sighing he pulled his forehead protector up. He hadn't even walked through the gates and he was already into trouble… Well he couldn't afford this getting out. Looking back to the two men he gave an eye crinkle as they both looked to him. "I had this under control before you two interfered." The next thing they knew, they were swirling in red before everything went black and they passed out. Feeling the slight ache in his crimson eye now, he pulled the band over his eye and turned to Akane only to find the spot she was previously standing at empty of any woman.

"Damn." Kakashi flashed away while following the chakra that was left behind. Strangely it was heading towards Konoha…. IN Konoha…. _She was smart,_ Kakashi mused. She had run towards the last place he would have ever thought to look just so she could escape on a different side of the Village… It was a risk on her part with getting caught, but any rogue was willing to take any risk as a dare and just go for it if it meant their freedom… She wasn't any different. Quickly he leapt onto the wall and stared around the inner walls of Konoha. Life spread through the streets with children playing tag and two mothers watching them while laughing at a few stories….

Something strange started to stir inside Kakashi as a simple clean trail of chakra led through the streets… Was he looking forward to following her?

Perhaps he was looking forward to the chase, he mused. He could feel the excitement build and he eagerly jumped to the ground.

He would find his hot headed kunoichi…. You could be sure of that.

* * *

Akane had no idea where she was going. People just watched her sprint by as if a fleeing kunoichi was normal…. Keh, it was in a way. Sighing she came to a stop at the corner of a street and looked around in confusion. "Kami! This place is a freakin maze!!" she yelled into the air before leaning against one wall to catch her breath. Many people looked to her strangely before shrugging and continuing with their daily duties. Akane hated feeling so exposed. The questioningly glances over their shoulders were piercing holes to her, reminding the kunoichi why she didn't like being in large villages. Feeling self conscious, she rushed around the corner of the street and towards what looked like a park before slowing down and stopping once again against a wall. She rolled her head against the hard wall behind her to the left and then looking to the right. There was a part of her… small as it was, that wanted to go back to the white-hair shinobi. Then she wouldn't feel so exposed and targeted. But the sad fact remained that she didn't even know the way back to him. A lot of things had changed over eight years passing, however, there were a few things coming back to her. What stood on the other side of the sidewalk wasn't a park but actually training grounds. That would mean that she was at a road leading to the Hokage tower.

"Hey! Who are you?"

Akane jerked her head to the left to see three tall shinobi saunter over towards her. One man with long brunette hair stopped short, not recognizing her, but being clever enough to tell she wasn't from around there. Her attire wasn't from the forest that caged the village against the mountain. It was very much like the attire that the Sand-nin wore. "State your name and business here."

Before she could pull off a smooth and flawless lie, the shortest brunette tapped the first on the shoulder. "She's a rogue," he said in a low voice and pointed to her forehead protector. "A missing-nin."

Akane watched as all three placed a hand on their kunai pouch and she immediately did the same only to grasp nothing. Inwardly, she heaved a depressed sigh when she realized that Kakashi had taken it from her. "This has got to be a bad dream," she chastised to fate as if it would change and she could wake up. Sadly fate was merciless as the three surrounded her.

"You-outsider!" called the first one. "We're taking you in so don't resist or it could end badly for you."

A grin pulled at her lips and she scoffed while rolling her eyes mockingly. "You sound like some justice rookies. Go ahead and try if you want… But if I were you I would go back to your little patrol around because I don't have time to teach rookies any tricks today."

"Stop mocking us, traitor," the third growled as they circled her like a lost prey. Prey was a good description. Lost was even better.

But she was a wolf in sheep's clothing…

"Stupid pricks," she chuckled.

* * *

Kakashi followed the trail to the training grounds where there was a strange disturbance of chakra. Unlike the dread he was anticipating, a strange spark of….. some thing filled him. It was small but he felt himself bristling at the fact that someone was fighting the woman. Quickly he sprinted down the sidewalk before stumbling to a body on the ground unconscious. Feeling the pulse he was relived to know she hadn't killed him though she wasn't far now. A predatory smirk curled his lips and he rushed after the trail.

* * *

Akane rolled to the side and landed on her knees as the second blade came crashing down above her. Quickly she raised her hands just in time to meet a hungry blade biting into her palms. Pain jolted through her arms but she ignored it as she kept the blade from cutting her in half. She had no chakra and no weapons. The only thing she could do was use her power… but if she did that then she would inevitably kill them seeing as Sparky had the only thing that kept her power dormant. Shit.

Blood tickled down her arms before she was able to twist her feet to kick the man onto the ground. Jumping to her feet, she tried to pull the chakra strings around her wrist but they wouldn't budge. She silently cursed Hatake for knowing the thorough skill of tying a knot. What had she gotten herself into? Not only did she not have weapons but no chakra and her hands were tied together. Karma was out to get her. _It was all because I didn't rescue the other dumb brutes_, she thought bitterly. Again a kunai was tossed at her that she jumped away from only to land in a neatly organized trap where the first man drew out his sword again and swung. She managed to duck under it; only feeling the breath of the blade skim her neck. "Isn't this considered unfair?" Again she dodged. The second man tossed an explosive note that she caught in between two fingers before tossing it back. The man dodged out of the way as a small explosion scorched the sidewalk and once again he held another kunai. "There's only one of me against two rookies with pointy things."

"Stop joking around!" She was welcomed by a rain of attacks that she jumped, ducked and rolled away before standing up and giving the panting men a dry look and dusted her shirt off with her bloody hands.

"Konoha ninjas have no humor…" she grumbled and turned to start walking away.

"Hey! Stop where you are!! We're going to take you in!" ordered one as he gripped his sword tighter.

Akane looked over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "Oh? Well can you make it quick? I think Sparky is coming and I don't need to be messing around when I could be getting away."

"Messing around? You act as if this isn't a fight!"

"Uh-it isn't," she said in an obvious tone like it was the simplest thing in the world. "I don't even have a weapon and you two rookies are out of breath."

"Shut up!" they both lunged at her and she was sent into acrobatic dodges that were relatively fluid despite her having limited movements. Akane dodged as much as she could but the opponents rage was fueling them to move faster and sharper then before. Her movements were graceful and she was getting along pretty well for the first few minutes but all good things come to an end. Soon enough the hits were growing closer and closer to hitting her. Stressed and tired from the lack of sleep she was starting to slow and hesitate between blows. A sudden stab from behind on her shoulder hit her and she gritted her teeth while miraculously ducking under a toss of another explosive bomb that hit a nearby try. Akane jumped to the side walk, stumbled over her feet, making her back collide hard into the wall. She clenched her eyes shut as the wind left her before opening in time to see a sword inches from her face. She rolled along the wall, leaving the blade to lodge into the wall.

Her thoughts were running like a skipping CD. Skip-skip-skip…. The only logical thought being _fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck!_

It was only by pure luck that she managed to kick the next guy who stumbled away while glare at her. "Stop squirming and hold still!"

"Squirming," she said as she tested the word on her lips before a look of distaste crossed her face. "I never really liked that word. Reminds me of snakes."

The other man finally pulled his blade free and lunged at her. "Whoa!" She turned to pick up speed away from the sharp blade but the man she was taunting kicked her, making her stumble into a wall with her shoulder. She bit her lip to keep the painful moan from spilling out of her lips as both men charged at the same time and cutting off any escape routes. This time she was only able to focus on one and used a round house kick, letting her heel connect with the man's jaw and sending him unconscious in a heap. She was too slow for the second as he pushed a kunai towards her throat but before she could do anything, he fell to her feet; out like a light.

Blinking, she looked up to see Kakashi standing behind the man and staring straight at her.

A relieved grin broke over her lips but only lived for a short second before crumbling to an uneasy grimace. An edgy feeling settled low and hard in the pit of her stomach and she carefully observed the man in front of her. He didn't say anything except look at the men on the ground and back to her. It wasn't the silence that had her anxious. It was the predatory stare he used to scrutinize her in a way a cat looks at a Kio fish. "Did you think you could actually get away," he asked calmly.

Akane merely shrugged to play off the wariness. "I had hopes but wasn't expecting anything."

"So you're not foolish-just….reckless." He took a few steps towards her which she matched as she stepped away. He chuckled lightly and paused. For some reason he was pleased that she wasn't just going to give in right away. A daring smirk crossed her lips, feeling the game that was starting to build up between them. But what's a game with out risks?

Spinning on her heels, she flashed away to appear down the street before darting into an alley way. Kakashi didn't waste any time and followed around the corner only to find a flying trash can lid spiraling at his head that he managed to duck under. Looking back he caught sight of her leaping from wall to wall up to the roof top; the sound of her sandals pushing off against stone buildings. With speed unseen, he sent a kunai at her ankle, missing as it lodged into the building side with a hard thud, but still effectively catching her off balance. Her foot slid from the lack of chakra and she slammed into the wall with her shoulder before tumbling down to the ground. Kakashi watched as she flipped herself around before landing hard on her feet, making her knees bend from the impact.

No sooner did she stand straight did a body push her against the wall with her cheek lying across the cool stone. Akane gritted her teeth as she tried to push off but the body to her back only put more pressure. Regaining the air that was previous knocked from her; she opened steel grey eyes and glared at Kakashi over her shoulder. Obviously her mutinous, subversive glare didn't phase the shinobi like it had to so many others before seeing as he lifted a gloved hand to pull a few locks from her face to see her better. The movement made her wince slightly but not going unnoticed by the man who frowned ever so slight-going unseen by her. Did she think he was going to harm her? She by no means warranted it. The escape was expected as like any other missing-nin. To clarify, if Kakashi found himself behind enemy lines, he wouldn't willingly stick around; unless they promised him every edition soon to come of the Icha-Icha series… That was off topic. Deciding to tuck the strange reaction from her in the back of his mind for later pondering he continued with the question nagging at his conscious. "Concede?"

"Don't have much of a choice, do I?" she asked angrily. "_Oh_, do feel free to get off of me." She was growing exceedingly uncomfortable with their close proximity.

Kakashi smirked at her but didn't move. Angry that she was pinned with a game she hardly ever lost, she tried to twist from his grasp but he had something else in mind. Instead of keeping her pinned as she was, he allowed her to twist before pushing her against the building once again but this time she faced him with both of her wrists bound above her head with his hand. Akane tensed as he added a little more force to keep her from trying any other escapes. His hard chest molded against her breasts and she sent him her signature glare that weakened any man to their knees. But Kakashi didn't waver. He stood still like stone; knowing that he had the upper hand. He let his eyes travel her length-sending an "un"-pleasant shiver to wash over her- before looking up to her hands that were crusted in dry blood to see no wound visible. Looking back to her he was met with smoldering eyes that held their own fire and her lips pulled into a small snarl. A cunning smirk curled his lips and he took in her scent of rain and citrus.

"I want you to get off of me."

"So you can run again?" He leaned his head down till they were only two inches apart. "I don't think so." The piercing eyes drove her cheeks to tint in a mild shade of pink, that which only fueled her anger at her strange… for lack of a better word… weakness.

A small growl pushed from her lips and she struggled to get her hands from his all while trying desperately to ignore his tone form pressed against her or how the sweet smell of pines filled her senses. It was really unfair to the poor girl. This was the closest contact she had in years with any one and here _he_ was covered in the wonderful scent of pines and mint… Her weakness! Oh the Goddess was cruel to her today…

"It would be nice and generous of you to let go…" she implored-ignoring the way his eyes held so much emotion like storm clouds. '_Deep_'. That was a word. Hell- '_intense_' was an even better word. But her favorite that she could think of… her favorite that she saw and breathed in every detail was the benevolent, heartrending gentleness that he had locked away behind the intensity and buried in the deepest depth. Something that she expertly hid-no doubt he did as well. It was something that very few have _truly _experienced and still came out mildly sane... he knew true pain.

Suddenly realizing what was running through her head, there was only one thing that formed logically on her lips. "Shit," she murmured. Kakashi chuckled in amusement, misreading her cursing for something else, and carefully sent chakra to his Sharringan. Before she knew it, grey clashed with crimson before she fell into black nothingness. The unconscious kunoichi slumped into his arms and he scrutinized her limp body with a melt-your-socks smile that was hidden from the black fabric. He had caught the kunoichi… he was in Konoha safely… and he had the upper hand. This day was only getting better for our white-haired shinobi. Quickly he glanced around the alley for any one passing by before tracking through the shadows and towards his apartment with Akane in his arms.

* * *

"What exactly were you two doing out there?" Tsunade asked skeptically with her arms folded as she observed the two men in front of her. They had just been found in the woods no more then two hundred yards from the gates… _asleep_.

"I don't remember. We must've fallen asleep," one mused having no memory of what happened.

"I do tend to sleep walk," the seconded pondered loudly but quickly shut his mouth and adverted his gaze from the scorching glare sent from the busty blonde.

"I will not tolerate laziness, boys," she snapped angrily. "Next time you are on duty then make sure you arrive properly rested. Is that understood?" Her scowl at the ready was now in use.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," they bowed in unison.

"Good," she walked around her desk and took a heavy seat. "You can go now."

Both men shuffled from the room while opening the door to reveal Jiriaya. Holding the door, he waited until they were a fair ways from the office before closing the door with a click. "Jiriaya? What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked.

"Nothing," he shrugged. He walked in and pulled up a chair in front of her desk. "Just came to pay a visit to my favorite lady." When all he received was a skeptical raise of an eyebrow, he cleared his throat before continuing, "So what was with those two?"

Tsunade shook her head at the reminder of the two men who had just left. Just the other night she had received dreaded news that one of the strongest and largest threatening shinobi in history was still alive. He had just walked out of all the history tales and scrolls and fell right into Tsunade's lap… And here she was having guards that patrol the gates fall asleep on duty! What the fuck?! "Those two morons fell asleep while watching the gates. I just had to make myself clear that they had a responsibility."

At this Jiriaya cracked a grin and did a quick scan of the room looking for any apparent holes only to find none. Shrugging he looked back to her. "So that's it, eh?" he leaned back in the chair and crossed one leg over the other on her desk top while his fingers intertwined behind his head casually. "Sounds like a boring day."

"It's not," she corrected bitterly. "Those two said that they let Hatake go through the gates earlier this afternoon and-will you get your feet off my desk!" she scolded as she knocked his sandals off with the back of her hand and rolled her eyes at his still persistent grin. "I'm not comfortable with this Jiriaya!"

"With my feet?" he asked while raising a foot in the air and wiggling his toes. "I don't think they're that bad."

This earned him a smack of flying literature to his temple. "Kakashi is back," she drawled out slowly as if to a child. In a very honest way he was. "I don't want to send him out but I wouldn't trust anyone else for the mission…"

Jiriaya's light mood diminished and he sat up in his chair. "You know that if this works then it will give us an unbelievable advantage. Kakashi will understand and you and I both know he would be honored to do it."

Tsunade didn't say anything; still feeling the guilt spread contagiously through her core in poisonous waves.

"If you don't fell like you need to do this then don't."

"…But it has to be done… for the good of Konoha."

* * *

Opening the door a crack, Kakashi carefully glanced into his bedroom through the small aperture, checking to see if the fiery kunoichi was up. Providentially she was still resting lightly on his bed where he had left her moments ago. Smiling he walked in with a tray of food in hand-if one would go so much as to call it food. He wasn't used to company. The correct term would be that he hadn't had company for… how long again? Point taken. The small one bedroom flat with a small living room connected to an even smaller kitchen only held so much stuff. With very few random dishes lying in the sink of the kitchen and a few sprawled out shirts and vests over the bed rest with three pairs of sandals near the front door; it was a bachelor flat in every way. The only thing that was rightfully organized in such an impressive manner would be the book shelf layered and filled with-you guessed it; Jiriaya's life's work.

After setting the tray of food on the table near the side of the bed, he turned to leave but paused as the woman shifted to her side on the bed. The single black eye blinked before he stepped next to the side curiously. With hands stuffed in his pockets, he quietly watched the woman sleep serenely and took in every detail. The way her black and scarlet locks cascaded around her slim shoulders in a sort of elegance that only an angel could posses, though looks could be deceiving as he found out. He vaguely wondered if the devil sang inside her head… he would have to further that pondering for another time. Strands of her bangs covered her closed eyes; the dark thick eyelashes that he started to find he loved kept the gun-metal grey from view. The way her hair faded to the intense crimson made him curious. His hair as well as Sakura's was naturally that color. Was hers the same? He couldn't imagine her dying it. _It looks soft, _he thought to himself as he tilted his head.

Curious and to some extent mesmerized, he reached a hand from his pocket and took a lock of hair in between his fingers and took in the soft texture. She stirred only to settle into the comforter more. Once sure that she wasn't going to wake up and…. Bite the hand that fed, he let the lock run like water through his fingers to join the rest of her tresses sprawled across his sheets. He watched her before deciding to investigate a new object that was very close to the edge of the bed. His calloused finger ran down her pointer finger to her wrist. Her hand moved a little before curling and uncurling in the sheets. It wasn't until then that he realized the thick scar that stemmed across her palm. His black eye traced the thick jagged line that started in the area between the thumb and pointer finger all the way to her wrist on the other side of her palm. His eye travelled back to her gently face and he furrowed his brows. But she suddenly rolled causing Kakashi to quickly remove his hands from her and lift his arms in the air. He would deny it all if she woke up…

Luckily grey eyes didn't open until after he set his hands in his pockets-keeping them contained from their curious exploring. Blinking, Akane looked around the room before landing on Kakashi who gave a "nothing-is-wrong-here" eye crinkle. Her eye brows frowned as she sat up and rubbed some hair from her face. "I must say that Konoha has really upgraded their prison cells."

"It amazes me that you can still joke when you're being held captive against your will."

Akane tossed an inexpressible look towards Kakashi. "Meaning what? Should I be worried?"

Kakashi chuckled and grabbed the tray next to him to hand it to her. "I'm sure you're hungry."

Akane gratefully took the tray-Kami knowing when the last time she ate was. There was an apple and a bowl of warm rice that she eagerly dug into. The food touched her lips and she savored the taste while her stomach rumbled in pleasure. Feeling the piercing gaze, which for some indescribable reason made her feel self conscious, she turned nodded. "Thank you... even if it was you who put me in this position."

A shrug. "I can't say I'm sorry for that," he said with a generous smile.

Again the cursed blush started to rise but the kunoichi pushed it down with all her force, deciding that focusing on the food in her lap was considerably less dangerous. Kakashi watched her eat with a small smile forming before he decided that she may very well be thirsty. Without a word he disappeared behind the door, leaving Akane release a sigh of relief for only the empty room to hear.

She wasn't sure what it was about him but this man was very different…. Kind and gently, firm and strict, dangerous and strong… She was drawn to different knowing that there was a reason for them being as such. It was a little strange that she was with him as such and she could only wonder why. Was it personal or political? The possibilities were endless meaning that if she didn't stop pondering on it then it would end in a line-crossing headache. Deciding to think on a different topic, she tried to think of who the last person was that she spent this much time with since her reign of being a rogue… The only person that came to mind was… the kid, Buna-and even that wasn't anymore then maybe a day at a time. He was looked after by the other two men by her orders. And by God they followed knowing that if they allowed him to get hurt it would be their head. This man- Hatake, Kakashi, she reminded herself- wasn't afraid of her and vise versa, which was a rarity. Realizing that she was still focusing on the blasted man, she took up her apple and bit into its shiny red flesh. It was shortly after that her thoughts were slowing down from the racing tumble earlier that the object of her distress walked back in with a glass of water.

"I thought you might have been thirsty," he explained and handed her the glass. Her eyes lit up and she happily took the glass before gulping a healthy sip.

"You really know how to treat a lady," she teased opening her mouth to take another bite but paused. "Shouldn't you be doing something…. like train your team or something?" she asked hopefully. She was desperately trying to overcome her self-consciousness that suddenly made its appearance whenever this white ninja was around.

"Trying to get rid of me so soon?"

_Yes._

"No. I don't want you to be late on my account."

"I'm touched that you care," he said dryly and walked to the shelves to look at the many books. Perhaps he should try that excuse out next time for Naruto and Sakura… '_Sorry I was late. There was a kunoichi in my bed._' He chuckled to himself imagining the WTF look he would receive. That would keep Naruto quiet… Hell that would even keep him from asking any more annoying questions and angry pointed fingers for the rest of his life. Sakura's later reaction wasn't foreseeable in his future but he could live with that as long as Naruto stayed quiet. He would have to exercise that one day.

"Where's the bathroom?" Akane asked suddenly. Kakashi blinked away his thoughts and looked to the kunoichi now sitting on the edge of his bed with her legs hanging from the side.

"Just go into the living room and it's the door on the right."

"Thanks," she stood up and walked out of the room as Kakashi turned back to his now empty room. He could clean up a bit… He hadn't expected to bring home company when he left for the mission, so he quickly started to pick up his random black shirts and a random sock that scattered the floor.

Only a few minutes later did Akane emerge from the bathroom while smoothing out her shirt. Despite his semi-messy room, his bathroom was surprisingly very clean. An awful pounding stirred the quiet living room and she pulled her head up to see the front door. Again the pounding continued insistently. Trying to cover her ears from the dreadful sound she hissed a quick, "Go away!" This only made the noise hesitate before continuing. In one swift motion, she flashed to the front door.

Throwing the door open, it was still locked making tiny splinters of wood flew into the air. "What the hell is your problem," she snarled at the startled guest. "If you hear yelling on the other side then go away!"

The man shook nervously from the fiery kunoichi in front of him and shifted his weight on his feet, trying not to run away. "I-uh… Well… I…. you see-" the Jounin stuttered.

Akane narrowed her eyes at the man who was considerably taller than her. Instead of snapping at him right away to interrupt his stuttering, she leaned casually against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest. It wasn't until she felt a body come behind her that the voice spoke. "Do you have to scare everyone?"

Instead of answering, she pushed off the door and ducked under Kakashi's arm before plopping in the couch. "It's for you."

Kakashi sweat dropped. "Go figure," he muttered before turning to the silently thankful man.

"Sorry to bother you Hatake-san, but the Hokage wants to see you."

"When?" he asked, careful to block the man's views of the kunoichi. He was grateful that the man hadn't seen her brand on her arm marking her as a rogue. Even more pleased to know that she hadn't tried to escape or attack his colleague.

"Right away…" he said as the nervousness washed away.

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute." The Jounin nodded to Kakashi and sent one last wary look to the kunoichi on the couch who suddenly felt the need to stick her tongue out at him with a predatory smirk forming. The man swallowed and quickly scuttled out of the building, leaving Kakashi to watch the man disappear from view. Turning back, he closed the door only to have it bounce back open. "What did the door do to you to make you pissed at it?" only receiving a smirk he firmly pushed the knob with an added jiggled until it stay closed.

"So what are you going to do while I'm gone?" Kakashi asked as he pulled her tray from the bedroom and placed it on the counter top in the kitchen.

"I was planning on throwing a wild party, get drunk and then run through the hallway naked while banging on every door I cross," she teased from her spot on the couch.

"That's not funny," he said in a hurt tone.

"Why? Because you won't be here to get drunk or because you don't want your apartment trashed?"

_Neither. I don't want you running around naked for me not to be here…._

"I won't be long," he said instead and pulled a vest lying on the back of the couch. "Feel free to do whatever you want in here but don't leave. It could end very badly for you if you try to escape and I won't be able to help you out of it," he said as he put his last arm through the vest and zipped it up before walking to the door.

"You think I'm stupid? I'm reckless-not suicidal," she scoffed as she watched Kakashi jerk harshly on the door before it opened.

"That makes me feel better." She wasn't sure if there was sarcasm in his tone or not but just as he disappeared behind the door his head popped in. "And keep your clothes on."

With that the door was awkwardly jerked closed, leaving a blushing grinning kunoichi.

This was fun.

* * *

"Lady Tsunade, Hatake-san is here," announced Izumo from his head in the door. Jiriaya and Tsunade looked up to the brunette before she ushered a wave. "Bring him in."

"Hai." His head disappeared behind the door momentarily before Kakashi walked in with his hands stuffed in his pockets in every way screaming his very calm and cool attitude.

"Yo," he greeted, earning a pointy grin from Jiriaya.

"Where's the runt at?"

The flash of Akane came and left his mind, but he knew they wouldn't have known that she was here. They very well didn't know she existed… or so he hoped. "Naruto is with Sakura and Sai in Suna. They should be here by tomorrow."

"You just left them?" Tsunade asked skeptically. She couldn't blame him if that was the case.

"Of course not. They were catching up with Gaara and Kankuro. I believe Temari was going to be back from a mission yesterday," he explained briefly before moving ahead. "Did you want me to fill the report now for the mission?"

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and folded her fingers together under her chin- a sign that she was reluctantly to move on. Finally she spoke. "There is actually something that is much more urgent. Konoha and Naruto are in more danger and I can't think of any other options to go about this."

"You didn't think of this-I did," Jiriaya interrupted but was silenced by an evil glare.

"As I was saying, this mission is…"

Kakashi furrowed his brows and shifted his weight to show he was listening. He wasn't sure if he liked where this was going.

"Dangerous, extreme, and most likely will cost you your life."

"Don't all missions?" Kakashi said to lighten the mood. It was clear that the distress hokage was on edge and finding this very hard to cope with. It made him all that more nervous as to what the mission was…. Alas his attempt at making it easier on her only backfired tenfold.

"I didn't call you here to makes jokes, Hatake!"

"Forgive me."

Tsunade sighed and looked apologetically to him; not meaning to snap. "It's beyond any other mission. In short you will be behind enemy lines and there will be no back up. There won't be anyone to turn to if you get caught. You will be on your own if you take this."

Kakashi's serious level rose to intense. "How long will this be?"

This was the hard part that she dreaded and with a firm nod from Jiriaya to continue that was what she did. "The mission will be until we eliminate the problem and Konoha and Naruto are safe… but your mission won't end there. If-If you survive then you can not…. Will not return to Konohagakura."

Kakashi's cold stare turned to stone and he looked to Jiriaya who watched the white-haired ninja questioningly. They let it settle for a moment—letting it sink in. The details were overwhelming and he could feel the thoughts scramble and fill his mind to the rim. But only one thought came to mind logically. "Is there another war coming?"

"Eventually," Tsuande answered quietly. "I don't know how far off it is in the future, but it will happen. That's why we need to act now on this."

"I understand."

"……. We can give you the night to think about it," Jiriaya intervened. "But we can't waste too much time on this."

"No," he said firmly. "If I didn't take it then would there be someone else who would?"

"Yes. We need this to be as successful as possible and only you came to mind." Tsunade leaned forward so her hands were on her desk. "If you have even the slightest of uncertainty or hesitation I don't want you to feel forced into it. No one will think badly of you if you turn it down. It's your life and your choice."

"I couldn't live with myself if I refused to help Naruto and Konoha because of selfishness; even worse if I knew someone else was going to give up a family to serve." Taking a deep breath and a small glance to the window looking out to Konoha, he sighed. The sun was drifting lower over the tree tops and masquerades of colors painted the skies like an artist's canvas. Such a beautiful sunset during such a depression report. "I would be proud to take this mission."

Hot tears tried to push through Tsunade's eye lashes; on tear lingering at the rim before disappearing onto the back of her hand. "Are you sure?"

All she received was a firm nod. "Alright. I'm guessing you want to know what you have to do then…" Standing up she opened her top drawer and pulled out a handful of files before walking to the front of her desk to spread them out. Finding the one she needed, she turned to face Kakashi and Jiriaya. "The goal is to get you into Akatsuki. You will become a missing ninja with rumors of you betraying Konoha. One reason why we chose you is because you have had your share of encounters with them and your rank is nothing short then any of the members. You have the Sharringan and the Leader has already heard of your past missions and such. Do you follow so far?"

"Yes."

"Good. Obviously you will be hunted by Konoha ninja and treated as a traitor-"

"The only ones who know about this is the three of us," Jiriaya interrupted.

Tsunade nodded in agreement before continuing. "I don't expect you to get in right away. I'm sure that once they hear about your mutiny then they will keep an eye on you. Between the time you are a missing-nin and you become an Akatsuki, there will be absolutely no contact between us. We have to make this as believable as possible."

"It's obvious that I am very loyal to the Village so how do you expect them to believe me?"

"We will think of a nice little lie," Jiriaya said shortly.

"Something that is believable. We can't have any holes in this plan," the hokage continued. "But we will come to that in a moment. Your main target," she said while holding out a file to Kakashi who willingly opened it up. "Is Uchiha Madara. He is said to be alive and well… Keeping to his plans of revenge."

"How-"

"We don't know how he his still alive. All that is known is that he is a threat and plans to burn Konoha."

Kakashi took it all in. It was a wonder how such a day could go from bad to good then better just to plummet to worse. His mind was spinning and his stress level was high… sky rocketed to the point that it seemed almost non-existent. "So I will permantely stay as a missing-nin. How do you expect to take Madara down exactly? Not only will we have him to worry about but also Akatsuki."

"When I was staking out Amegakure, I saw the interaction between Pein and Madara. I got the impression that he wasn't a partner but a pawn. I could very well be wrong." Jiriaya shrugged. "Meybe Madara has his head so far up his ass that he talks down to everyone."

At this Tsunade smiled softly. "If there are hard feelings between any of them then you know how to exploit that and use it to our advantage. But for know let's just keep it at you retrieving information about what is going on before we decide anything."

"So that leaves the problem about you mutiny," Jiriaya smiled.

Kakashi forced a grin that was obvious to the two other occupants. "Don't worry," Jiriaya continued and gripped his shoulder tightly. "I'll give you updates on Naruto and Sakura whenever I'm out of the village. Maybe we can coincidentally meet at a bath house," he smiled while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Inspiration for your books?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Men," Tsunade murmured under her breath as she watched them.

Kakashi pondered for a few seconds. "It would be considered a criminal…"

"Meaning what exactly?" she asked.

Kakashi turned with an eye crinkle. "Women love the bad boy."

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched irratibly while Jiriaya barked in laughter. "Yup! You have to look on the bright side!"

"Stop encouraging him!"

"We're just joking!" Jiriaya said in defense.

Kakashi relaxed a little as the dreary mood lifted enough for him to get a bearing on things.

"Alright-back to the point," she sat down on the front of her desk top and pulled out a note pad and pen. "What kind of crime would you like to commit?"

"Being too damn sexy!" Jiriaya grinned cheekily.

"First of all-_Jiriaya-_ we are talking about Kakashi here and secondly-if we weren't, then we have to make up something _realistic_."

Kakashi grinned while Jiriaya's grin disintegrated to a look of hurt. "You wound me."

"Not yet I haven't."

"What about….having you still a valuable scroll from Tsunade?"

"That wouldn't get Akatsuki's attention," Kakashi commented.

"Then you attacked the Council."

"What reason would I have to do that other then the fact that they are slimy pigs with a stick so far up their asses they don't know what's up or down?"

Tsunade snickered while Jiriaya looked to his questioningly. Kakashi merely smiled. "Long story…" Suddenly he blinked… That would work. Not only was it believable—and true—but Itachi and Kisame would be able to back it up to an extent…. It was more then treason and he very well could pull it off with the object having a voice as proof.

"Kakashi…Kakashi!" Tsunade called.

Blinking again, he looked to Tsunade and Jiriaya's worried glances. "What was that?"

"We were wondering what you thought about braking a Konoha law on a mission to help Naruto and Sakura."

Ouch-low blow… That would be effective in more ways then one seeing as his father had done the same… He sighed as he thought it over. It was a believable lie and could work fluently. But the truth would set you free right?

"Actually I have a different idea… Something that can actually be backed up by two of the Akatsuki to an extent."

Both Sannin eagerly leaned in to listen. "You see, I had allowed a…" he cleared his throat. "A-rank-very well could be S-rank- missing-ninja into Konoha…"

He waited for a reaction and wasn't disappointed. "What?!"

"It's a long story, but it starts with this last mission in Suna," he started as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. From their he explained how he encountered the kunoichi's team and they got into a few fights before they found each other again in the desert… with Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame present. All the way leading up to the present-not forgetting to explain the brief encounter with the two men found asleep in the forest with no memory of what happened.

When he finished, an unnatural silence filled the air immediately. The tick-tock of a clock on the wall was all that was heard before Tsunade sighed and crossed her arms. "What were you thinking?" she asked darkly. "She could be a spy or try to kill someone or… the possibilities are endless!" she yelled while throwing her arms up.

"I don't know why I did it and I wish I had an answer, but I don't."

Jiriaya who had been quiet the whole time finally spoke and pushed off the wall he was leaning on throughout the story. "This would get you into trouble enough for you to leave the village and be hunted." He turned to the fuming blonde. "This is actually what we were looking for."

Sighing-not in any relief-but to remember to breath, she glared. "It was a reckless move Kakashi. One that you rarely make."

"But I do make them," he corrected.

"As true as that is, it won't be as effective unless we get the woman to join along."

Well that was the million dollar problem right there for our three ninja weren't sure how in the seven hells that was going to work. Or how this would turn out…

* * *

She didn't like this. Carefully she eyed the two occupants in the room as she sat in a chair. Kakashi stood behind her, whether to make sure she didn't escape or to give her a little comfort, she didn't know. Only minutes ago, she was taking a decent fucking bath when she heard the front door close. Quickly she had grabbed a kunai and a towel to peak out the bathroom door. Kakashi stood in the middle of the living room, with a sullen expression firmly in place. Before anything could leave her mouth, he plainly told her that she needed to come with him-though she was thoroughly hesitant in going anywhere from the safety of the house, she still went. Now she sat at 11:47pm in the hokage's office with some busty blonde and strange long white-haired Sage.

Sannins, she concluded by the descriptions of what she had heard. Her eyes caught the amber that stared at her intently. She didn't like this at all. She was grateful that Kakashi stood closely behind her- even if it did seem slightly possessive. She had no quarrel with that. If he wasn't then she would be beyond uncomfortable in this position. Angrily she looked around the room, feeling as if it hadn't changed since eight years ago… Same desk, same shelves, same paint. It was all a small comfort to her; like a piece of her. Almost like a ghost of a fingerprint that this was where she grew up. But her heart dropped suddenly as she focused on the situation at hand. Why was she even here? Kakashi said that he wouldn't turn her in and for some strange unexplainable reason, she believed him.

"Nori, Akane," the woman addressed. "Do you know why you are here?"

"I could ask you the same question." She responded back rudely.

"Are you dense?" she shot back, overwhelmed emotionally to be taking this type of crap; and without a single drop of sake. "I'm the Hokage."

Grey eyes suddenly flashed from shock to hurt then to stumble to a halt at resentment. She felt a tidal wave of strong hurt and guilt raise to her chest. "Liar."

"Liar?" she asked incredulously. "I am not."

"Yes you are. Where's Sarutobi?"

The room swelled in silence and all anger left Tsunade's young face. "What do you know about him?"

"That he's the real Hokage," she snapped. Fury grey eyes glanced between the Sannin. "Did he not want to see me because I ran away? Is he ashamed of me?"

"Sarutobi is dead. He died almost three years ago," Jiriaya explained softly.

Kakashi looked down to Akane with furrowed brows as her resentment ebbed from her pores. "How did you not know?"

"I-…" A look of hurt melted the fire from her grey eyes and she bowed her head low. "I've avoided contact with any shinobi from Konoha, since I left… I wasn't aware that…" she sighed and looked to Tsunade's sorrowful eyes. "Forgive me."

Shocked by her apology, she merely nodded and looked to Kakashi, but his focus was on the woman in front of him. Hesitantly he placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort that startled her at first. Gazing over her shoulder she looked to the lone black eye that seemed strangely naked to her. There wasn't any hiding behind a cheerful and aloof act but instead he showed her the best thing that could comfort her. Turning back to Tsunade, she let her own hand wander up to rest on his momentarily to show her gratitude before allowing it to fall to her lap once again.

"The reason why you are here is because I want to offer you a deal," she said calmly. "You want your freedom, but according to Kakashi you have morals unlike other ninja."

"Are you trying to flatter me?"

"Right, I'll just get to the point. There was information that Konoha is in danger of another attack, perhaps even a war and we need to send some one behind enemy lines to retrieve information."

At this Akane bristled. "And you are expecting me to do this task so you won't be out any men?"

"Not exactly," Jiriaya confirmed. "Kakashi will be going. He will leave Konoha as a missing-nin and hopefully join Akatsuki within time. From there we will allow him to send us information so we can be prepared."

"What aren't you telling me?" she asked suspiciously.

"That the reason he is leaving is because he allowed you into Konoha. This is enough for treason and it's up to you at this point."

There was a short hesitation. "I'm listening."

"You can go with him when he "escapes" and take on part of the responsibility to keep Konoha safe, or you can refuse and find yourself a nice cozy cell in the Anbu Prison."

Those were high stakes…. Perhaps too high. With a questioning glance to Kakashi she frowned deeply. She couldn't let Kakashi do this. He had a home and friends and family. Maybe even a lover. Her… she had nothing. Nothing to call home. No friends. And a family unheard of. What were the stakes? She could help. But Konoha? Wasn't this the same village that was corrupt and killed their own people? Wasn't this the same village that had gone through three Shinobi Wars and limped on ever since? Perhaps Konoha needed to burn to start over again. Alas as soon as the thought came to her, she berated herself for thinking that. Konoha was her home. It was corrupt but there was still a piece of her here.

"Why not allow me to take on this task?" she asked quietly. She didn't know that much about Akatsuki, but if they thought Kakashi had a chance then that would only mean that she had a better one. "Kakashi has things to lose, but I don't. And seeing as he took my team away, that erases all my plans and appointments for the future." She felt the hand on her shoulder tighten, but she ignored it.

"That's not an option." Tsunade folded her arms. "All we need from you is to know if you are in or out of helping Kakashi."

"That's not really a fair choice."

"I could make it for you if you want."

"Please-no," she said rudely. "I'm a big girl. I can figure it out on my own."

Silence washed over them as they each waited for her to weigh her options. Either way they came out on top. She wasn't one to go back on her word. Even if her life depended on it. She would have to think of this carefully if she wanted the best choice.

"I would be more then happy to help Kakashi. Personally, dungeons aren't that interesting."

"You don't mind helping Konoha?"

Akane forced a smile. "No. The Sarutobi I knew would have done the same thing."

Tsunade's amber eyes caught the small tear that rolled down the black haired kunoichi's cheek. "You loved him didn't you?"

The smile vanished and Kakashi could feel her tense under his hand. "He was a father to me. I respected him."

"He died honorably…. A hero," Kakashi added softly.

Grey eyes melted with black and silently stared.

The agreement was made…

**Awwww!!!! I love it!!!! I don't care if you don't!!! **

**Anyway that is a major turn!!! We have Kakashi going into Akatsuki!! Mwahahaaahaaaa!!!**

**Akane: So it will be me and Kakashi all by ourselves?**

**Yup!!**

**Akane: Oh.**

**Why aren't you excited?**

**Akane: I just hope he doesn't drive me crazy…**

**Kakashi: ***Sweat drops*** I should be the one worried about my sanity.**

*****Glares****

**Anyway, please review!! I want to know who's excited and who loves it so far!!**


	7. Sticks and Stones

**Hey there! I'll keep this short for all of you and get right to it! Thanks to all reviewers and welcome back GrimmyGrim!!**

**Disclaimer….Okay, we all know we want to own them. Sadly, we do not. So, again, I don't own any of the characters, places, …blah blah blah. I am borrowing select characters for this story with the strict understanding that once I've finished manipulating them to my will, they will be immediately returned to normal, just as I found them.**

The cool fall wind was crisp and hard against the withering leaves that clung healthily to the many branches. The moon still lingered over the horizon, not yet ready to allow the sun it's rightful day. This was the last day of summer and the cool air was already starting. The dark shadows and remains of night fall were still dominate over the forest leaving the sun a few more hours before it would peak over the mountains.

Tap…..tap-tap…….tap…..tap-tap….. The small sound of sandals against branches was drowned in the rushing of wind in their ears and the whistling of kunais spiraling at them from behind. _Just a little further..... Almost there_, repeated in both of their minds like a mantra just as a Konoha shinobi appeared in front of them on a branch away who wasted no time throwing poison laced senbon needles there way. Both fleeing ninja stopped dead before jumping away from each other and out of range of the senbons. The team of shinobi behind them had to dive to the forest floor to keep from being hit, momentarily losing sight of the two targets.

With all the team's eyes to the tree tops, one luckily caught sight of white hair before vanishing behind a tree. "There," he pointed to the spot. With a nod from the captain behind the cat like mask, the group took to the tree to bring out the wanted man. Before they reached the target, a kunai landed inches from the captain's face, stopping him in mid step. Quickly he looked to the owner of the kunai to see it was the woman smiling smugly on a different tree branch with her hands tacked to her hips.

"You three, with me," he ordered and left the rest of the group to attack the white haired man.

The woman saw the pursuing men dart towards her before she spun on her heals and leapt into the opposite direction as the chase began once again. Each of the men split through the trees in a heated hunt while pulling kunais, shuriken and explosive notes out to their side. The girl was fast, but that could only be due to always being on the run. As a missing-nin she had to in order to survive and the captain knew that all too well. If they kept this up, then in the next hour his men would be too exhausted to continue. It was by their luck that they were nearing the border to Sound and if they didn't kill this woman soon then it would be too late. With their chakra becoming dangerously low, it would be a fool's choice to follow into Sound Country where enemies lurked through the shadows. With two fingers, the irritated captain signaled for his men to split above to the higher branches hoping to keep the attack subtle to the kunoichi's knowledge. Silently they obeyed and disappeared from his side while he continued after the woman. Just what was Kakashi thinking? Why would he hire a hit on the Hokage? He had to have hit his head on the last mission or something. Anything would sound logical at this point which was why he had ordered his men to capture Hatake alive. This….troublesome wench was another issue. Death would be all she would meet by the end of this hour.

"Why don't you just give up," the said kunoichi called back.

The captain could feel his anger burn to fury at her games. She was toying with his anbu team…. She'll be damned. "Start saying your prayers, bitch. You only have a little while left on this earth."

"Well that's a shame…." She paused while she jumped to another three branches before spinning in a hairpin move to her left. "I happen to like earth. I can't say the same for the people who live on it, though."

The man said nothing except followed with new found energy. Any second now and the plan would be set in motion……

Only a half mile in the opposite direction was Kakashi running from three others. The wind was brutal against his half covered face but he couldn't complain too much as his mask covered his lips from becoming bruisingly chapped. A stray shuriken suddenly clipped his ankle, making him leap instinctively away backwards. His white hair rushed around his face just as a shinobi appeared behind him in midair for an attack however Kakashi forced himself into a flip, bringing his sandal on to the top of the unsuspecting ninja's head, dropping him to the forest floor. Kakashi landed hard onto a near by branch right as another shinobi attacked, but the attack fell short when Kakashi took to the tree tops and sped to the North.

"Damn it!" yelled the frustrated shinobi. His team mate landed next to him on the branch but before he could make any other move, his orders came to him swiftly from the man at his side. "Check Yumieki. Make sure he's alive." And with that, he summoned chakra to his feet and continued his hot pursuit after Kakashi.

Tree after tree he leapt, trying to gain distance between him and his target. Closing in but not fast enough, his mind was starting to slow down. His focus was dull as the tap of his sandal echoed only five trees from the fleeing white haired shinobi. Exhaustion filled him to the rim from hardly any sleep and low chakra. He was almost to Kakashi when the said man swung under the branch. It had happened instantly and the anbu was unable to dodge the kick from his once target that sent him to the ground; viciously hitting a few branches. He was only thirty feet from the forest floor when he luckily tossed a kunai into the tree with a rope attached so he could slide to a stop in mid air. He inhaled to sigh but the air was locked in his lungs just as Kakashi attacked from above and with a series of punches and jabs the anbu found himself falling to the ground head first with the shinobi at his back to hold him in place. _No-no-no-no! _ran through his head like a skipping cd but was cut off as he collided with the ground with a sickening snap. There was a pause from Kakashi before he released the motionless man and stepped back.

All was quiet in the forest except for the cold wind as he watched the leaves above him flutter to the branches. He took a deep breath to relax his tight muscles, not expecting to do this much running away from countless teams. Which reminded him… he had to find Akane. Kami knew where she ended up. Sighing he turned back to leap into the tree tops once again when the whistling of kunais crashed against his eardrums and freezing him just as there was a stab of four into his back. His eyes widened momentarily before he disappeared in a poof of smoke. "It-it was a clone?!" exclaimed another masked man with a dazed shinobi hanging over his shoulder as both stared at the spot where Kakashi had disappeared. "Where's the real one?!"

It was only a mile away where Akane was still trying to outrun the anbu that persistently followed. The kunoichi finally jumped from the trees and to the ground where she was met with a wide river cutting through the forest. Not wanting to be caught, she jumped across the riverbed when a hand erupted from the water below and pulled her into the frigid dark waters. Her senses were suddenly flooded and dilated, unable to see anything under the rushing waters and the hands that held her under. She tried to spin from their grasp and reach for her kunai but that was easier said then done. Splashes were heard above from the surface and grey eyes looked up to see who was there, hoping that Kakashi was coming to help her, but instead she felt a stab in her back from a blade. Bam! The men around the kunoichi's clone were pushed back through the river from the force though none were luckily injured from the pressure of water that surrounded them when the bomb went off. Each of the four men swam back to the surface when the captain let out a string of curses. "Damn that bitch! Kakashi will pay for this!"

"Sir. What do we do now?" asked one of the masked men. "Should we go back and look for more tracks?"

"Yeah. If we go now then we should catch up to them sometime today," agreed another as he pulled himself to the surface with chakra at his feet.

"No. We'll return and tell Lady Tsunade. She'll send out search teams before sun up if we hurry. _They_ can deal with the traitors."

Only six miles to the west was two frantically sprinting ninja who took swallowing strides across the ground. Low and fast they travelled, listening for any followers that could be on their trail. The wind was cold against their bare flesh but they ignored the fall breeze. "I just lost my clone," said the man quietly to his partner that ran beside him.

There was a small silence between them before the woman finally returned with, "Mine too." The white haired man looked to her; the wind pushing his hair into his face and over his exposed crimson eye. She didn't seem to notice his eyes pointed at her and examine the pure concentration across her milky complexion. Akane's face was screwed into a firm thoughtful purse of her lips and shimmering gun-metal grey eyes that scanned the area around her subtly yet still unaware of Kakashi's staring. He wasn't sure what her motives were for helping him and he was even less sure whether to trust her fully or not. He was stuck between his instincts and logic here which was rather uncomfortable for his conscious. If he trusted her then she may end up leaving him hanging somewhere or kill him off, though she would need a decent motive for that. She didn't seem like the type to just kill randomly because she got bored. Instead she had somewhat a conscious compared to most rogue ninjas. Off topic. If he didn't trust her then it could ruin the mission and cause more problems. It was the mission or his life, but seeing as this mission would cost his life in the long run then why not trust her? It was a hard choice but it was turning out to be that he was for once going to throw his instincts aside. Might as well his sanity too.

"We shouldn't run to Grass. That's too obvious, Kakashi. If they know that they were following clones then they could be on our trail in a matter of a few hours."

"It'll take them longer then that to find the trail alone. We're heading to Grass," he explained calmly, almost absentmindedly.

Akane didn't like the plan at all. Was he a fool? He had to be. She had survived out here by out-smarting her opponents, and the idea of running where they would look first was suicidal. Of course that it was the first place the Konoha ninja would look was in land, but they wouldn't think to look to the water at Mist. Why were they going this way?

"We need to head to water. If not Mist then Tea country will be perfect-"

"I'm not repeating myself, Nori," he said in an edgy voice.

Akane narrowed her eyes at his use of her last name. So he was better then her now? He was getting too comfortable around her and she didn't like it. She didn't like any of this!! She didn't like the deal she made or having this man know so much about her! She lived her life alone and completely independent. This man… this… white haired shinobi lived his life serving his Village with people to return to and depend on… He was now dependent on her, right? She knew what was out there and who to avoid. It was a completely different life in the missing-ninja's world. He would have to learn that. A leader though wasn't supposed to be lead by the follower so what was he playing at? "We can't go to Grass Country yet. We're going to Tea instead," she demanded darkly and turned in a hairpin spin to sprint to the south.

Not two steps later did a hand grip her shoulder and spin her into a tree where two hands blocked any escape route that she may try to take. Grey eyes stared straight to the mismatch, neither looking away.

"What part of Grass don't you understand?" he questioned darkly. "Grass will hide our trail better and we will be able to escape to any other country easily if needed."

Akane knew he had a point but her instincts still told her to head south. They needed to lie low for a few days and keep their ears out before going to Grass which was open ground with few forests to hide in. She opened her mouth to voice her complaints but Kakashi cut her off.

"I have everything to lose on this and I will sacrifice it for a damn good cause. You will listen to me because now I'm calling the shots," he hissed warningly.

The look Akane shot him screamed she wanted to rip him apart right then and there. How she managed not to was beyond him but he was slightly grateful that she didn't. It wouldn't do any good to have a fight between them now. They needed to act as a team if they were going to survive this and he was finding it hard to keep his emotions in check. Over night he had found out about the mission then agreed to it only for them to start running for their lives hours later. No sleep, a sudden change of life and a beautiful fiery kunoichi really wore down his self control.

Akane's temper wasn't any better at the moment and all she could do was have her own inner battle. She was angry and yet very afraid. Her anger only masked her fear of the man in front of her. She didn't like the closeness he was taking and hated feeling trapped. Never did anyone get this close to her because she never allowed it. The demoralizing feeling that was growing rapidly inside her adrenaline was starting to become too over bearing and she couldn't stay this close to this man any longer. With that she tried to duck under his arm but his other hand gripped her shoulder; keeping her between him and the tree. She wasn't giving up yet as she tried to push him away and force herself through his barrier arms. Again it was pointless as he held her to the tree with each hand right next to her head and his body closer then ever. Grey eyes burned but not from anger. Instead she felt fear pushing through all resentment though she tried to play it off as nothing. There was no point in showing weakness unless she wanted to be killed. Gun-metal grey met with the same mismatched that studied her.

Kakashi watched her attitude change drastically before him. Only seconds ago she was ready to slaughter him and now… Now the fiery kunoichi had changed to an almost fearful mouse though she kept her anger fighting a mean battle with her fear. To any other person in the world it would still look like rage but he knew the difference better then anyone. Questions suddenly leaked to his mind; was she afraid of him? Why did she fear him when he hadn't done anything to her?

He could feel his anger leave him while taking most of his energy with it. He wanted to know more about her and if they kept this up then it would never happen. Taking a deep breath, he let his eyes wander over her face. The morning was still dark and the wind had stopped blowing. She seemed to have calmed down mostly as well, which was when he realized what it was she feared. The small inkling of memory returned from when he had interrogated her teammates and they had clearly stated that she didn't trust anyone. She must not trust him enough to be at such a close distance. He almost felt his heart drop knowing the walls that she had put up around her. Without him realizing it, he raised his hand to her cheek but she retracted; turning her head away still annoyed that he had the nerve to tell her what to do. He drew his brows together and dropped his hand. He would have to work slowly around her if he wanted this to work… What exactly did he want to work? They were just team mates right? _Right_ he confirmed thought not entirely convinced. "We're going to have to find level ground between us." With that he took a few steps back from her while watching the woman's reaction.

She pushed her chin up and straightened her shirt out angrily before glaring at him; all irritation firmly back in place. This only confirmed Kakashi's thoughts as he turned and started back to Grass with Akane following grudgingly. What had she gotten into? She hadn't expected it to go like this at all. At the start of all of this she had honestly thought it would be much smoother.

* * *

_(Four Hours Ago)_

With a hand under her chin and her fingers tapping intensively against the rupture of her desk, Tsunade sighed heavily only for it to fill the silence before dissipating in the air to leave the Hokage in stillness once more. It had been three hours since Kakashi and the woman left her office and 30 minutes since Jiriaya had departure to find themselves some food before the meeting with the elders. After trying optimistically to push answers from the strange woman, she had ended up with only minor details. Nothing that answered her questions. It was to be expected, she supposed, but it did nothing to ease her rambling thoughts. That was when she had devised a plan. A plan that worked perfectly for her need to just know what Akane was hiding while also having Kakashi escape with her in a very believable attempt. All she had to do was wait for the wretched elders to come to her suddenly drawn meeting—

_Knock, knock, knock_, came the rupture of wood against wood, no doubt from a cane to the door.

"Speak of the old devils," she murmured and walked to the door only for it to open and reveal two very displeased elders.

"Lady Tsunade," one greeted disdainfully and hobbled in with shaky bones. It was a wonder that they could wake up at 2 in the morning and be here- albeit two hours later then necessary.

Both took a seat while she walked around the two and sat at her desk. "What is this about? I hope, for your sake it is a _dire_ situation," the woman emphasized.

"It is," Tsunade nodded, not taking any offence to their tone. It was to be expected. The elders were grumpy and short tempered on good days. Why would 1am be any different? "There has been a problem that has come to my attention from a fellow Jounin this afternoon and I was curious about a few things that I wanted to know before I sent a team to arrest the two in question," she explained while setting both hands on the desk top.

The two elders waited for her to continue, clearly interested at the sound of someone getting arrested. Being woken by the mere woman that they loathed was the last thing on their minds at the moment.

Tsunade took their silence as a signal to continue. "I should start at the beginning. The guards at the eastern gates had informed me that Kakashi had returned. I had just happened to be discussing something with another Jounin at the time and asked if he could drop by Hatake's to have him come in for the mission report. He agreed of course and the next thing I knew, he was back at my door unexpectedly. I had asked him what he needed and that was when he informed me that there was a woman with Hatake as his apartment…"

She let it sink in and didn't miss the impatient scowls. "Lady Tsunade, I hope you didn't bring us here to talk about your love interests," sneered the elder lady.

The blonde scowled, but bit her tongue. "On the contrary. This woman was a former Konoha kunoichi…"

"_Former?"_

"That's right," she confirmed with a nod.

"And what is Hatake doing by bringing in a missing-nin?" hissed the elder man. He had clearly made an effort by his tone to push at Tsunade, but she for once shocked them as she fully agreed.

"That's what I want to find out. It has endangered Konoha on so many levels… It clearly was a reckless move and he will receive his punishment, however…. I want to ask a few questions to calm my thoughts on this woman…"

Obviously, Tsunade was not the enemy to the two in this case and they both nodded with no resistance. "Like wise. First off, what did you say to Hatake when he came in?"

"The usual. After the mission reports, I had hinted as to the woman, but he stayed oblivious-"

"Or that's what he wants you to believe…" one interrupted.

"You think I don't know that?" she snapped but took a deep breath to relax herself. "While he was here I had the Jounin go and sneak a glance to find her identification and according to the Waterfall Country bingo book, she goes by the name of Nori, Akane."

The room seemed to drop drastic temperatures to a frigid air and the two stayed silent, making Tsunade raise a brow in question. "So you have heard of her?" She mentally punched the air. _Gotcha!_

"Are you sure it is that woman?" they asked skeptically.

"Positive." It was a good cover. Earlier when she had asked Akane, she hardly got any answers.

_(Flashback)_

"_Will you just tell me why you aren't in the books and what kind of connection you have with Sarutobi?" Tsunade asked in exasperation. She was running out of patience all too quickly for her liking. _

_The woman before her merely sat back and crossed her arms, contemplating on the answer before she reached into her sash to pull out a bingo book, though very much different then Konoha or Suna's. With out a word she tossed it onto her desk, letting it land right in front of her. Tsunade looked to it in confusion and opened it before glancing up at Akane who was now to her feet with Kakashi looking bemused at the incident. "For the last time, I don't know why I am not in the book and _No_ I don't know where my file is. As for me and Sarutobi, you won't be finding out. Like I said, he was like a father and took me in. End of story," she said with a swipe of her hand through the air in front of her. "Any other questions and I'll just tell you he took it to his grave." She turned and walked to the door with Kakashi watching her to see what she would do. _

"_Then why did you give me this?" she asked the raven haired woman as she motioned to the Waterfall bingo book. _

_She merely shrugged as she opened the door but didn't walk out. "Maybe you can find some answers in there that I couldn't." With that she left with Kakashi forcing a grin under his mask and following after her to make sure she wasn't seen._

_(End)_

The elders looked to be contemplating to themselves while Tsunade waited. Exchanging wary glances, they could only come to the conclusion that Tsunade was on their side. "Years ago at the start of the Third Shinobi War, there was a girl that was brought in to this office. I believe a team was returning earlier one morning when they found her asleep on the sidewalk or something like that. When they brought her to Sarutobi's attention, he couldn't help but take her in. Her father, Nori, Harno was the first of the family to take up becoming a ninja and was later a discharged shinobi due to his drinking habits. From then on, she would visit Sarutobi throughout the week and take lessons from him while in the academy."

"So what happened to make her leave?"

There was a long hesitation and Tsunade was on the verge of asking again, but they answered albeit unwillingly. "I'm not sure… She ran away but Sarutobi later told us that she was killed. Hence why she isn't in the bingo books."

Lies. But the blonde woman didn't need to know that. They had their suspicions when Sarutobi told them she had… _died_. It was strange for her to be seen running around happily that morning when she had suddenly disappeared. Suspicions arose and after many strings pulled and pushing Sarutobi into a corner, they had found their needed explanation. The girl had found out about the Uchiha Massacre. Of course she would have run away… Leaving too many loose ends. But instead of sending teams to hunt her down they had decided to erase any and all proof of her existence. Therefore she wasn't a liability. Keep her from the bingo books, burn her file and kill her father. The latter of the plan had also proved unsuccessful seeing as he too had ran away only days before they found out the truth of her knowing. But it didn't bother them. She wouldn't have lived on her own out there….

But again they were proven wrong.

She had obviously survived. Damn Sarutobi for protecting the damn girl.

"So who was her mother?"

"A whore in Grass Country… So are your questions answered and if so, then can we send a team to arrest the two traitors?" _Before they start talking…_

Tsunade sighed. She might as well. "I will send down the team in a few hours. I want to give Hatake a chance to come in willingly before we use force…"

* * *

Akane paced the living room, letting her eyes linger on the same furniture and pictures all around to keep her mind from bursting. She was anxious to run. It was in her blood and she needed it. The feel of the chase and the pounding of her heart. It was her drug. All those years on the run and she loved every second of it. The chase, the run… It made her feel alive. All she had to do was to wait for the men to come by like Tsunade said before their plan was thrown into action. Finally the white- haired shinobi emerged from his room with a small pack over his shoulder. Akane stopped and looked over at him with her mouth open, ready to complain about the lack of action at 1:56 am, but stopped when she noticed his focus on the object in his hand. Sighing, he set it on a nearby table before walking to the couch. Akane tilted her head as she examined the picture from where she stood. It was a photo of him and his team that she had seen days ago except this picture looked to have been taken years ago. She recognized the younger girl in the center with long pink tendrils and her friendly blonde friend next to her… but there was another. She hadn't seen him before though he looked very familiar. If she had to take a guess she would have said it was an Uchiha… Itachi wouldn't be him, but perhaps it was his brother? Hmmm. Interesting.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked solemnly with his head resting on his knuckles with his elbow on the arm of the couch.

Akane was shaken from her musing and looked to him. "I'm fine. I hope you aren't backing out of this."

He cracked a grin behind his mask but she could tell it was forced. "Of course not."

Akane didn't pay him another glance as she turned back to her pacing, oblivious to Kakashi's staring. Back and forth, back and forth; it continued. Finally Kakashi couldn't take it. "You're going to wear a hole in my carpet from your walking."

"Don't worry, you won't see it again," she said absent mindedly. She stopped halfway through another step and blinked. She hadn't meant to sound so blunt. Grey eyes looked over to see the forced grin was absent from his face and he now sat with his eyes to his lap. Damn it…. She sighed and walked to sit on the opposite side of the couch and sat down. "I didn't mean it like that," she said. There she apologized. Her conscious was cleared.

"I know."

The short answer made her brows knot together but she shrugged it off. Looking around once more, she leaned into the couch and threw her arm over the back with her hand dangling. "Soooo…. Why do you wear a mask?"

"… I want to."

"Obviously."

"…" No response.

She frowned but didn't push it. She couldn't count the many times her team had asked her the same thing and she replied that she was the Grim Reaper. Of course she stilled favored her answer over Hatake's. At least hers had some imagination.

"I think I remember you," Kakashi said slowly before raising his eye to meet hers.

"Oh yeah?"

He nodded. "Mhm. I think you were with Sarutobi when I had a meeting at one point. That's about all I remember though."

Akane pondered it over for a second before nodding. "Yeah I would say that was about right."

Kakashi thought for a moment and watched Akane shift in her seat, trying to get comfortable. She seemed to be pretty restless. He couldn't say she was alone, though, seeing as his nerves were a little wracked. Even now, he wasn't sure what was going to happen. How would the mission turn out to be? Would he succeed? Would he die and Konoha burn? He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't allow Naruto or any one else to get hurt over his failure. Constantly he had to keep reminding himself that he wasn't alone in this. Akane would be there to help him and they had even made her sign a blood oath to promise that she wouldn't go against her word. With this thought tumbling over his previous worries, he glanced to her hand that she had used to cut herself for the blood oath. It was healed perfectly just like the other wounds she had previously. How was that possible if she had a scar on her other hand? If she could heal then why couldn't she heal all wounds? "What happened to your hand?"

Akane gave him a confused look before looking at her hands as if they had the answer. Finally she realized what he meant and a wry grin crossed her lips. "You mean the scar? Mmm… I was on a mission… in Iwa I think and got in a really tight situation. Long story short, I ran into some messed up ninja and they cut me up pretty good. With my chakra as low as it was, I couldn't heal anything so it scarred in the process of healing the old fashion way."

"So you're a medic?"

She snorted. "No. I wish it was that simple."

"Care to explain?"

"Care to take off your mask?"

"…."

Akane studied him carefully. "Information comes with a price. You'll have to learn that if you plan to survive."

Kakashi lost interest in the conversation, not wanting to have anything to do with a conversation about his mask. Instead he pulled out his trusty book from his pocket and began reading. That part alone was going to be hard for him as well as leaving his friends. Not the reading part, but the part about not getting any books. It was a shame that the whole collection was just going to sit there now. Oh well, he would meet up with Jiriaya when he got a new book out.

Akane, though, was growing even more so anxious. Waiting wasn't her thing. Rules weren't her thing… Sitting in a room filled with awkward silence and a non talkative man wasn't her thing. Yet here she was.

The clock ticked on to the next digit: 2:17am. The tick continued above the two who sat in the small flat; kunai bags strapped securely to their waists and kantana's sheathed to their backs. The two ninja were ready just when the knock drew their attention to the door. Neither got up for a moment and just stared. Again the knocking came and Akane stood to her feet. A few steps towards the door, she felt a hand on her shoulder stop her. "I don't think you should get this," he hinted. She tossed him a skeptical glare.

"Why? We're going to have to run eventually and it's not going to change if you open the door."

"That's not what I mean," he said in exasperation. Instead of explaining he went to the door. There was a list full of reasons why he didn't want her to open it. He could just see her swinging it open and saying, "Oh, you're here to arrest us so early? Give us two more minutes, k?" Or even, "About time, you dumbasses! Do you know how long, I've been waiting?!"

Neither of which would end well. Opening the door himself, he was met with the same jounin from earlier that day along with five others. "Is there something wrong?"

The man looked from Kakashi to Akane who stood in the center of the room then back to him. "Hatake, Kakashi, you are under arrest by Konoha Law and we ask you to come quietly with the rogue Kunoichi."

A flash of worry stretched his face and he looked between the men. "I don't understand… I was just going to bring her in tomorrow-"

"No Hatake. You are under arrest now and you have to come with us. Don't make this difficult."

"Oi," Akane yelled to get the men's attention. All looked to her questioningly only to meet a twisted grin and gleaming grey eyes. "You better go back where ever you came from if you want to save yourself from embarrassment."

"Akane-shut up," Kakashi snapped. He was in no mood to play her games.

He turned back to the Jounin. "Can't you forget this? She is here for a reason, and I can't just let you take her. She's part of a plan."

"You don't understand," a different man informed grumpily. "You are being held treason and that wench is going to be executed. What were you thinking anyway?"

"I can't allow you to take us away," Kakashi said defiantly. "This girl is a weapon that I plan to use, so don't get in the middle of it."

"To use? Damn it Hatake! Just what are you talking about?" the next man said while pulling a blade out.

"Konoha needs a new leader. Plain and simple. Tsunade is a Sannin, not a Hokage-"

"What is wrong with you?" The first growled. "And who do you expect to run Konoha? Why are you so hell bent on killing our leader? You were so loyal to Konoha-"

"I still am! The council is what needs to take control-not a drunk woman!"

The silence grew thick and stale. Akane wasn't sure how this was going to turn out, but Kakashi was too close to the men to start a full blown chase out of the Village. She was nearly positive that he knew that too. She would have to interfere, much to Kakashi's disappointment. Akane slowly ducked behind the couch and made sure they didn't see her before she sent a clone out to the hall. Kakashi was still in an argument and she had to admit that his acting was pretty good, but she shook the thought away. She shouldn't be complimenting him at a time like this. Instead, she finished her seal and her clone appeared behind the men.

"Catch me if you can!!" she yelled happily, turning all their attention away from Kakashi and back to the clone that had started running away.

"You three, go after her!" the leader order.

"Hai!"

Turning back to Kakashi, he took a few steps to walk in the apartment, but was met with a door slammed in his face, sending him back into the two men behind him. Kakashi didn't waste time to lock the door as he ran back to the couch where Akane popped her head up. "How was that-"

"Perfect," he cut off as he ran by and grabbed her wrist to make her follow. They rushed through the room and to the window.

"Where are we-"

"Through the window," he said simply and threw it open.

He glanced back at dark haired kunoichi who had her hands on her hips and a thoughtful look on her face before Kakashi growled angrily and forcefully pushed her out of the window where she landed hard on the fire escape.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she asked as she stood up and rubbed her butt. Kakashi didn't answer but instead followed to the metal landing.

The door in the living room burst open and in charged the angry jounin. The shinobi looked over the railing then to Akane. "Jump-"

"I will not."

"You will or I will throw you over," he snapped.

Akane glared but reluctantly jumped from the apartment to land hard on her knees against the concrete. She hated being in villages. Too much obstacles that she wasn't used to. Too many people too.

Kakashi landed much more gracefully next to her and pulled her to her feet. "Where to know, genius?" she said in her usual angry tone as she dusted herself off.

"Out of here," was her reply as he took off running down the street.

"You've got to be joking me…" she mumbled under her breath. "I got stuck on this mission with _him_?"

"There she is!" came a cry behind her and she looked back to see three men charging her way.

"Shit!"

* * *

"What is going on?!" Ibiki questioned as the alarm was sent blaring through the halls of Anbu Headquarters. A man with a cat mask appeared before him.

"We have just received word that there are two traitors making an escape now. They have evaded six Jounin's and have just past through the east end neighborhood."

Ibiki's face scrunched up in a stone scowl and he started down the hall in swallowing strides. "Who are they," he asked in his cold voice that he was famous for.

"Nori, Akane and Hatake, Kakashi," reported the man as he struggled to keep up.

If Ibiki was shocked, he didn't show it. His face stayed unchanged and he continued on his way. "Send three anbu teams out after them and I don't want them killed."

"Sir, one man had reported that Hatake was planning on using Nori to assassinate Lady Hokage."

Ibiki's steps hollowed and he hesitated slightly before stopping and turning back to the man who abruptly halted before running into him. "Hatake? Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Ibiki sighed and turned to start walking. He wasn't sure what was going on in Kakashi's head. It had always been a mystery and it never set well with the tall interrogator. His job was to get past a person's mental barriers and learn about them in everyway. Some were easy, few difficult, but rarely was one impossible. Perhaps Hatake had finally snapped? He never seemed to be fully stable with the way he always was happy but seemed like he was depressed at the same time. It just wasn't right.

"Then we have no choice but to keep Konoha safe. Kill both on contact unless there is a chance to bring him in alive."

"Him, sir?"

"The woman is of no importance. I want to figure out Hatake, if the opportunity presents itself."

* * *

The day had passed faster then Akane could imagine. Once the sun rose over the many trees, the day's events bled together as Kakashi and her sprinted towards the border where they made camp just five hundred yards within the Fire Country border. It would be foolish to go into open grass fields with no cover from any Anbu or hunters. So instead it was only a few hours after sun down that they set up camp silently. Akane had briefly said she would be right back and had left before Kakashi could tell her other wise. That was the first time she had spoken since the morning though not because there was any tension. To be honest the tension was absent but they both obviously had a liking for silent travel. Then again Akane was one to hold a grudge.

Kakashi had just finished setting up traps and snares around their area incase some one had snuck up onto them during the night when Akane came back into view with a few thin sticks in hand. Kakashi looked to her and scowled when he saw what she had. Was she really this foolish? "We can't have a fire. It could give our position away," he badgered in disbelief.

Akane rolled her eyes and purposely dropped the pile right at his feet defiantly. "It would be stupid not to. Don't worry," she added when she saw that he wasn't convinced. "It'll be small enough that they won't catch anything and I even went so far as to pull the leaves off so there won't be smoke.

Before he could even try to argue with her she had already breathed life to the small fire. This didn't set well with Kakashi. Not so much that she had started a fire-at his feet mind you- but because she was once again ignoring him. Stubborn woman. "Put the fire out. We don't need it-"

"Let me tell you something," she interrupted while looking at him from across the small fire. "We have not slept and have run all day. Not to mention that we haven't eaten. If you want to keep up this pace and get away from any enemies then we need to be at top shape and I will not risk my life because of you superstitions and Kami-forsaken pride."

"And I am to assume you have food?" he backfired with raised eyebrows. All he got as a response was her pulling out a scroll in between her fingers before tossing it to him. He blinked once he caught it and looked questioningly to it before opening to see a series of seals that he recognized as meal portions that anbu used when ever a war had broke out.

"You'll get your own once we get to a decent town and then we can get you your own supplies…." Pause. "If that's alright with the_ leader_ of this team."

Kakashi sighed and set the scroll aside before turning his attention to Akane. "I didn't mean it to sound like that. We're two leaders working as a team and we'll have to treat each other equally."

"So what are you saying?"

"No leaders."

Akane pondered for a moment before nodding. "I can live with that. I want a say in this mission. It isn't just about you."

Kakashi didn't say anything and pulled the scroll to his lap before releasing a pan and some ingredients. He had to admit he was impressed at her organization.

Akane though took this silence as him not wanting to listen to her and she frowned. "I don't even owe that Village anything and here I am laying my life for _them_."

"I understand. We both have to make sacrifices." The smell of cooking chicken and rice filled the base of the tree while a silence blanketed over them. Only a few minutes later and the small fire had finished the chicken. Akane could feel her stomach complain at not getting the food yet and she quickly released a seal with two bowls. Kakashi gingerly scrapped the pan clean into both bowls before looking questioningly to Akane. "What would you like to do with this pan?"

"Just put it back to the seal. If you look there's another seal over the top of it and that will automatically clean the pan once it goes through the parchment."

Kakashi blinked and looked to see that there was in fact another seal placed over the top. It was impressive, but then again if you had to survive, little things like this would always give you an advantage.

Akane had already begun to eat her warm meal, thoroughly impressed with the man's cooking. Who knew that this white haired shinobi wasn't just talented in throwing kunais and using deadly jutsus. The warm chicken and rice was unbelievably full of flavor that she was truly jealous she couldn't cook like that. Taking a pause between bites she looked across the small fire to Kakashi who was deep in thought. "You know," she started slowly. "You could always join Akatsuki as a cook. I'm sure they would be grateful unless all males knew how to cook as well as they could fight."

Kakashi gave her his famous eye crinkle and a chuckle. "If that gets me in then I have no complaints."

Another moment of silence came as they ate quietly. Akane was too deep in thought to notice Kakashi watching her intently out of the corner of his dark eye. She was very different and had that dangerous streak in her, but he couldn't help notice her self control and… kind hearted nature. Of course the latter she tried to keep hidden but the fact she was helping him with this mission even when it could cost her life was enough proof for him. He didn't need to worry. He was an excellent judge in character and throughout the day he didn't once feel the distrust towards her. Though the same couldn't be said for her. He wanted to get past that and to know her on a deeper level. For once he was impatient. He didn't want to wait for them to get through the ice as you had to with all new team mates….. This had to be the first time he was really looking forward to this change. To imagine what they could accomplish and how well they would work together… But sadly he would have to wait for that to come. Until then he would work slowly around her and hopefully gain her trust… Quickly.

"So why'd you do it?" Akane's question brought him back from his musings.

"What?" he questioned, trying to focus on the subject.

"The mission. Why did you do it?" She set her plate next to her and studied him carefully.

"Because Konaha is my home and Naruto is my close friend. If there is a chance to keep them safe then I will lay my life down with out a seconds notice."

"But what about your family?" She asked sadly.

"…." Kakashi stayed quiet and looked to the fire.

"You don't have one, do you?"

"Well it depends on what you call a family. Naruto, Sakura, and many others are my family."

"…..But there isn't anyone that you would return to? I mean… Someone to live for?"

Kakashi took a deep breath and changed the subject. "What about you? I'm sure you must have a lover somewhere that doesn't want you laying your life for someone you don't even like."

Akane grinned to lighten the mood, knowing that he was wanting to change the topic. "Well I'm sure that he wouldn't be happy with me trying to get in with a dangerous organization of men," she laughed.

Kakashi smirked but that was all he could muster. Sighing once she saw that her joke didn't work, she gave up and answered seriously. "I work alone. Those guys you saw me with followed my orders but I never stuck around for long before I took off without them. Sarutobi is the only family I have and look where he's at."

Kakashi couldn't help but feel his heart lift slightly. "So there isn't any shinobi out there that I need to be fending off?"

Akane laughed again. "Nope. No lover. No trouble will follow me so there's nothing to worry about."

"So how do you expect to gain Akatsuki's attention?"

"Well…" Akane started. "I would guess that you would need to get their attention. Of course you being you will get their interests started but we'll have to act the part while showing off our skills…"

"So we need missions," he nodded.

"I have connections in a village in Stone that can get us some S-rank missions. That should spark their interests."

"Then we should start right away. News travels fast and Akatsuki is an organization with a mixture of all ninja. They have their own connections to villages so it will only be a matter of days before they know about us."

"………What is your plan to make them believe you aren't a spy?" she asked skeptically.

Kakashi grinned. "I'll give them some information on Konoha. Plus the not-so-much lie about me bringing a missing-nin into Konoha freely is going to be backed by Itachi and Kisame."

"You sound certain of that." She observed out of the corner of her eye. She wasn't entirely convinced.

"You can be certain that Itachi will. He wouldn't lie about it. Did you know we worked together before?"

"When he was still in Konoha?"

"Hmm. It seems like a life time ago but it really wasn't." Kakashi leaned back against the tree and stared at the many stars above them. "But things always seem to change on you once you think you have a good grip."

"A moral blow?" she teased.

Kakashi chuckled. "Exactly."

Silence fell and the sounds of forest arose with the crickets and the distant owl hoot that was muted by the sound of the waving leaves. They sat, each enjoying the crackle of the dying fire and the company of each other. "I'll take first watch," Kakashi offered when he finally looked away from the sky. But Akane only shook her head.

"Not tonight. We need a full nights rest."

"I'm stronger then you think."

"I'm not saying anything about you," she scoffed. "But I need my beauty sleep and I don't want to keep watch."

Kakashi chuckled. "Fair enough." He wasn't too worried about it. He had already rigged the trees around them with traps for the night. The shift across from him turned his attention as she snuggled close to the warm embers of the fire and closed her eyes, almost falling asleep instantly.

Through the night's shadow he watched her calmly for minutes that ticked by before he let a small smile curl his lips. This would be an interesting mission….As he leaned back against the tree, he pulled one knee to a bend and closed his eyes; replaying one last piece in his mind…

"_So there isn't any shinobi out there that I need to be fending off?"_

_Akane laughed again. "Nope. No one."_

**There you are!! Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the long wait! School has gotten really busy for me and A LOT of homework!!**

**Please review and I'll update faster!!!**


	8. Plant the seed, the lies will grow

**Hillo! I have to say thanks to all of you! It means a lot that you care sooo much! I luvs ya! **

**I have to say I'm thoroughly addicted to this story myself! I just want to keep updating this one and forget about the others but I won't do that…. I have to say though that I'm not too happy with this chapter… Kinda not what I wanted exactly. **

**Disclaimer…. Akane and Kakashi!!! Why won't it ever turn true in the anime?!**

It was early hours when Kakashi's senses perked to the soon-to-be waking world. Slowly in a very dozy manner, he opened his dark eye to see the forest swathed in the velvet black shadows. The once smoldering embers were long suffocated and lifeless as the silent morning. The stiffness in his back against the uneven bark of the tree was enough to convince him to stand up which he did relatively smooth and flawless. Waking from even the most unbearable positions didn't phase him from years of training to be in unexpected positions such as attacks and ambushes. Luckily for neither him or Akane taking watch for that night, there weren't any unwanted guests to wake them from their much needed rest. Speaking of which….. where was that oh-so-charming kunoichi at?

Kakashi blinked and let his dark eye search out the trees that surrounded him to find that he was completely alone. This was unexpected… Surely she wouldn't have left him so where did that have the white haired shinobi? Left to search where she had gone off to. Checking to make sure that his kunai pouch was securely to his thigh and the comfort of his blade hung from his back, he shot from the ground and charged towards what he assumed was the direction she took. Through the trees he searched until he had made a full circle around the area and found himself back at the place he had originally started at with not a single sight or trail of the kunoichi. "Damn it," he cursed and decided to circle the area once more in case he had passed her until he managed to return once again with no sign of the woman. As he came to a stop at the dead fire, he tried to reel in his anger that burned hot within him. He had thought about her running away but didn't actually think she would have done it. This completely appalled him! Now he was on his own on this mission and with absolutely no idea where the rogue ninjas' villages were hidden. This little lack of information left him in open land for any lucky Hunter ninja.

With the start of the sun creeping over the forest, he knew he had to leave now if he wanted to get ahead of any Anbu teams. He would be able to reach Iwagakure by early afternoon if he left soon which would be to his advantage. Just as he finished kicking dirt over the ashes to hide his evidence that he had been this way, he looked solemnly at the once fire and sighed. Never had he truly felt so alone. Not even when he had lost his closest friends…. Konoha was behind him and Akatsuki in front with only him to stand in between the two forces… Just what had he gotten himself into?

As he took a deep breath to loosen up the persistent anger, a quiet purr reached his keen ears and pulled his attention to the many branches above him. It was a strange noise, that clearly wasn't a bird or a squirrel, that grabbed his curiosity and the next steps he made were to the branches that he had slept under that night. Just on the first branch he reached, he found the source that was responsible for his stress when a strong wave of relief flooded him. Lying curled into a warm ball with her knees to her chest and onyx hair splayed across her shoulders was the missing kunoichi. The sound was leaking from her lush lips in the softest whispers and murmurs from obviously a dream. All previous anger was abandoned only to be replaced by amusement at his own skeptical thoughts.

Keeping a sheepish chuckle at his own conclusions, he sat down with his legs crossed while he watched her rest. After all this running around, he had thought she had left him when she was still by his side all this time… _Perhaps I should give her a little more credit,_ he mused from where he sat with no interests in leaving right away. He was fairly confident in his ability to hide his tracks from any followers… not to mention that this kunoichi was resting peacefully. _No need to leave right at this moment…_ He watched her rest quietly with her lips parted and the rise and fall of her chest. The sun was starting to peek through the leaves and accompanied by a whispering breeze that ruffled his hair; the cool autumn air was clearly coming earlier this year, meaning that the winter would be harsh much to his displeasure. _Just my luck…_

Poor Kakashi just wasn't sure how well this mission would hold up. Sure he was clever and had done this before, but Akatsuki weren't your average ninja. They were at the top where many had failed to reach. He would have to step carefully around them if he wanted to keep his head where it was; after all Kakashi was going into this mission blind with no real plan except to play with the cards he was dealt with. Kakashi never was a gambling man and he vaguely regretted not joining Genma when he went out to casinos and bars alike. Surely he could've picked up a few handy tips from the master himself but let's be completely honest; he had never expected that skills such as that would have every came in handy to him. There really wasn't much he could do now though.

Thinking about his village brought a pain to his stomach in a tight knot. He wouldn't be able to see Sakura or Naruto at the training grounds again… nor would he meet Gai for their annual rivalry competition that deep, deep, DEEP down he would miss. The list went on from there. From lunch with Jiriaya to meeting the MIA stone to say a few needed words to Obito and Rin…. It was all a light in the past now. With his jaw tight, he reached up to untie his forehead protector before letting it fall into his lap where he looked long and hard at his own reflection through the clean silver metal. The Konoha symbol ran deep like his loyalty to the village in a spiral circle then finished with a point much like a leaf and clean of any scar as if completely pure and still shining in innocence. With a grudging hand he pulled a kunai from his pouch that glistened with the small shaft of sunlight peering from the leaves above like rain drops. There wasn't another move from him while his eyes took in his reflection with the blood stained Sharringan and sharp blade hovering above the last thing that connected him to Konoha. The seconds ticked by quietly.

"It has to be done," said a soft voice that shook him from his stare as he looked up to see Akane facing him with her legs crossed under her. He hadn't even heard her move, still thinking she was asleep.

Akane watched from where she was with soft grey as Kakashi turned back to his forehead protector in one hand and his kunai in his right. It pained her to see that he was finding this difficult. Then again on that fateful night 8 years ago, she had found it hard just the same, however if she was thinking clearly then she wasn't even sure if she would have been able to do it.

Before Kakashi could blink, she was at his back with one hand on his shoulder and the other on his wrist that held the kunai, letting her fingers rest comfortingly around his skin but not in a full grip. A tingle spread through him at the warmth of her breath at his neck and her curves pressed against his side with the gentlest intentions as she moved his hand to the forehead protector that waited patiently for the scar as if resolved to execution. With the soft tip of the blade touching the metal she paused before releasing her fingers from his wrist and moving them up to his arm. "If you want," she started quietly. "You can wear mine and keep this one in your bag. That way you can return when this is all over." She managed a small smile as mismatched eyes looked to her. This was what he was looking for.

The kind hearted nature that he knew she hid behind her smart comments and sarcasm. This was enough to bring him from his hesitation while he looked back to the metal with new light before etching a deep gash through the center.

Akane watched his reaction though was slightly shocked when he didn't seem to be as bothered as she thought he would have been. It was replaced with a new strength before he stood up away from her and turned with his signature eye crinkle in place. Before she knew it, a hand pulled hers to her feet where his eyes met startled grey. The look that he used alone seemed to see right through her barriers, making her feel bare and naked. "Thank you," he said gratefully and retied the head band to his forehead.

The warm blush was rising to Akane's cheeks while she cleared her throat nervously before once again her sarcasm returned in vengeance. "Well let's be honest. I didn't want to be seen with you if you had that on. That would make me walking around with a target on my forehead that I'm not interested in having." She finished it with her arms crossed over her chest and a cheeky grin, thinking that she had fooled the cunning shinobi that studied her as he lowered his band over his sharringan.

"Is that so?" he asked knowingly. He had known she had the kindness in her no matter how hard she tried to hide it. It was only a matter of time before it pushed through without her consent. "Well let's be honest," he said turning the conversation back to the sly woman. "You care about this mission as much as I do. No matter what Konoha had done to you, there is still that part that doesn't want it to burn."

Akane narrowed her eyes at the man who kept his grin boldly in place. Who was this man to try and take charge of a battle of words? "I couldn't care less about that village. You have obviously not been in Cloud country for very long. It's surprisingly nice and the weather is never cold unlike Konoha." She picked up her kunai bag where she left it on the branch and strapped it to her thigh, ignoring Kakashi's eyes that watched her.

"So you aren't doing this because of Konoha," he teased.

Akane was unaware that he was setting an invisible trap of words on her. "Oh please. I thought you would have figured that out by now."

Kakashi waited till she turned to face him with her hands on her hips and his grin turned smug. "Then I am deeply touched that you care so much about me. Surely if you just wanted to spend time with me then you could've just asked."

Akane's previous cheeky grin disappeared and her left eye twitched in disbelief. The nerve of this man! With her irritation growing, she opened her mouth to retort but nothing came out. Again she opened but her mind refused to work with her and the heat rose suddenly to her cheeks. Kakashi was getting his own twisted enjoyment when she was left with an empty mouth before she spun on her heels. "Old pervert," she murmured. "Wishful thinking will get you killed out here," she said in a louder voice as she jumped to a different branch and towards the tree line that melted into Grass Country.

Kakashi chuckled at the tempered woman. The teasing that was border line flirt was a refreshing change that Hatake Kakashi found very addicting. If he couldn't win on her level of words then she would be thrown for a spin with his…

* * *

It was nearly noon when Team 7 arrived into the Hokage tower where many shinobi bustled around hastily with Izumo and Kotetsu bringing in files to the hokage herself. Sakura and Naruto were well aware that something had happened while they were gone, and it didn't escape them that it wasn't good. Sai, though new to the team system as well as the normal work force in the Hokage tower, was still able to sense that something was eerily off. Confused with the fast paced workers that were mumbling among themselves with a newly printed Bingo book in hand, Naruto quickly lead the way into Tsunade's office where a team of Anbu stood before her, not yet aware of the three intruders.

"The border patrol radioed in this morning and the result was the same. There isn't any trace of the two as if they were ghosts," explained the captain. Tsunade shook her head in irritation.

"I want as many Anbu teams that we can spare out looking through the forest. Also have a scroll sent to Sunagakura and explain the situation while requesting to have a few of his own keep an eye out for the pair," she ordered flatly with thin purple bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. It was then as the team turned to walk out with their orders that they realized Naruto, Sakura and Sai in the doorway. There was a hesitant pause before the captain nodded behind his mask to the three before walking around them with his team following shortly after and closing the door quietly behind. Naruto's face was screwed in pure confusion that was just short of a frown as he stepped to Tsunade who watched.

"I take it that your travels were smooth," she inquired calmly.

"What's going on, granny?" Naruto asked, ignoring her first question.

Tsunade sighed with her shoulders dropping and pushed away from the desk before standing to her feet stiffly.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Sakura added with her emerald eyes shining with her own fear of what the news would carry.

"There has been a few unexpected… changes since you have been gone," she started carefully to try a simple and subtle approach while looking out at the window. "I'm afraid that something has happened to Kakashi."

There was a tense silence that suffocated the four in the room before Naruto exploded. "What happened to him? Is he alright? He got hurt didn't he?! I knew he shouldn't have returned without us!"

"Naruto calm down," she chided as she spun around to the young blonde. "I'll explain but before we get far into it, I don't think Kakashi was acting on his own."

Narutos stayed quiet though his frown grew. "Is he alright though?"

Again a sigh left Tsunade who pinched the bridge of her nose, wishing Jiriaya was here with her at the moment. "As far as I am aware of, he is fine. Take a seat you three."

Each hesitated before listening and sitting while the busty blonde strode over to stand in front of them. "Do you know why he left you behind? When I heard that he had returned so early without you three I would be lying if I said I wasn't suspicious."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Naruto nodded. "He didn't say anything before he left. Gaara just said that he returned to the office after he saw Akatsuki in the area and said he was coming back here."

"H-he… he did act a little different on the mission," Sakura said slowly. Amber eyes looked over at her student with brows drawn together.

"How so, Sakura?"

"Well. He encountered the woman that we were sent after on the first night in Suna and he told us that…. Well I don't remember what he said but I know he was acting strange over it. And then when we got into a fight with the woman's team later that day, he acted… unusual when fighting her."

"The woman's strength was very close to his so it only makes sense that he would fight her longer then normal, hag," Sai piped in.

The name caused a scowl to bloom across her face, but she ignored it. "Still he was taking the mission very seriously after that encounter. But I think it was after he killed her that he really started to act strangely."

"Yeah! That's right!" Naruto exclaimed as he bounced in his seat much like a kid who knew the answer in class. "After he killed her he was really moping around-more then usual! After we convinced him to stay a few days with Gaara, we didn't see him! Gaara said it must have had something to do with Itachi and Kisame there!"

"You say he killed the woman?" Tsunade asked. She carefully played her part well, knowing that these three would not be able to learn the truth. The mission depended on them not knowing anything. "Was this woman a former Konoha ninja?"

The room was silent as Sakura exchanged nervous glances with the two boys on either side before nodding. "We don't know her name, but she looked to be in her early twenties and she was defiantly skilled."

Tsunade took a deep breath and pulled out one of the newest bingo books that the three recognized as the ones they saw on the way to the office. Each watched her eagerly as she flipped to the desired page before folding the book in half and turning it to the team to see. "Is this her?"

All three leaned closer to examine the young woman in the photo with velvet black hair, milky skin, and mischievous gun-metal grey eyes. "That's her!" Naruto nodded vigorously before pausing. "Wait! She's supposed to be dead!"

The hokage retracted her hand that held the book incase Naruto decided to bite it. "Look. Apparently she is alive and well…. And with Kakashi as we speak-"

"What?!" the two loyal students asked in unison.

"Let me explain," Tsunade bit back. "Kakashi returned here to Konoha and didn't stop by to report the mission to me. Instead he went straight to his apartment when a Jounin stopped by to tell him to meet me here. That's when I heard about this kunoichi with Kakashi at his home-"

"That's not true!" Naruto started. "He killed that woman-there's no way she would've lived an attack like that."

"It is my suspicion that he planned the whole thing out, Naruto, now please let me finish." Her tone left no argument and her flaring eyes said clearly that she was at the end of her rope. "I sent a team late last night to retrieve the kunoichi and Kakashi for questioning….. He ran."

"….What?" Sakura asked shakily. "Kakashi? No that's not true," she finished with a shake of her lush pink locks.

"I wish it wasn't but all we wanted was to know what he was thinking by bringing a missing-nin into the village and not taking her into prison. Whatever it was that weaseled its way into his head, it endangered all of Konoha and you, Naruto," she said pointedly to him when he opened his mouth to protest, "Know that as Hokage, I needed to see what it was he was thinking."

The Hokage Card. After no protest from the opinionated blonde, Tsunade was thinking that Jiriaya was wise to know that bringing up a Hokage's duties would keep Naruto at a bearable calm. With her arms tightly over her chest, she continued. "Before he ran way with the woman, he said a few things to one of the Jounin regarding why he brought her into the Village. According to Hatake, he didn't feel that I was fit to be Hokage and that this woman had agreed to assassinate me-"

"No! That's not-"

"AND," Tsunade said over Naruto to stop him as she continued, "allow you to take the roll as Hokage because you would be able to lead this village better then I quote "…a drunken woman."" _Damn, these lies just continued growing, _she mused. They hadn't decided that Kakashi was planned to kill her as he told the Joinin. Neither did he say that he wanted Naruto to take her place. The latter part had blurted out of her mouth before she could think twice, knowing that Naruto would find it slightly more believable… Or so she hoped. After all, nobody knew Kakashi's devotion to those closest to him like his team.

"W-what?" came his stutter of disbelief. This was all too much to take in…

"Where is he now?" Sai asked.

"I'm not sure," came her reply. "A team had followed clones through the night and by the time they realized it they were nearly to Sound. Kakashi and this woman, Akane, could be anywhere in the forest or even in any country. He is now considered a missing-"

"Don't say it!" Naruto growled with his chakra growing dark with his fist in tight balls. "Not another one…. First Sasuke and now Kakashi-sensei? I don't believe it!"

"Naruto-don't do this please?" Sakura pleaded with her emerald eyes shimmering with concern. "Please, don't do this again…"

"But Sakura!" he snapped back to her. "This can't be true! Kakashi-sensei would never do this! We know that he would die for Konoha!-"

"And that's what he said was the reason he was doing this. He thought that you were more fit for being Hokage then she was," Sai started plainly as if this was not something that surprised him.

Sakura kept her eyes focused on Naruto who clenched and unclenched his fists with his chakra wavering. His once blue eyes were now slits of red as he turned to Tsunade. "Let me go after him! I'll talk to him and he'll come back! I know he will! It won't be a mistake like Sasuke, believe it!"

"Naruto," Sakura said slowly.

Tsunade didn't look convinced as she watched Naruto's anger waver to grief. "I have teams out there now, Naruto. You won't be going out-"

"But Tsunade!" he yelled and stood up so fast that his chair fell over.

"No Naruto! You are too close to him and your anger will get the best of you! If you want to do anything to help then I expect you to take up apprenticeship under me so you will be ready for your place as Hokage…"

The silence coiled around them like a snake ready to strike and Naruto's once red eyes bled back to the sparkling cerulean blue. "Wh-what?"

Sakura only watched them carefully as well as Sai.

"If Kakashi is really this adamant about making me step away from this power then it may be a short time before he accomplishes that. Then again it may be a while, but we won't know that now, will we?"

Naruto could only watch as she stepped back to her desk and took a seat before looking back to the three before her. "If you want to still keep missions out in the field then you need to let me know."

"And…if I don't go on missions… What will I do?"

"You will be here with me while taking up most of the work and learning how everything needs to be run. I will not have a problem of sending you to Suna with Gaara for him to give you tasks to learn either if that is what you want to do…. If you change your mind then nobody will think badly of you and you can take cases that concern Sasuke and Kakashi once I'm sure you won't take reckless chances that endanger your team mates," she reasoned as perfect bait, knowing that Naruto would be forced to take up the safer of the bargain. If he stayed in Konoha then with Akatsuki at large, he would be in safe hands…. It all worked out.

"Naruto," Sakura addressed. "You have a dream. According to Tsunade, this was what Kakashi wanted too…. I'm not saying that this makes sense but I don't think you should throw your dream away for Kakashi."

"I still want missions," Naruto said stubbornly. "I want missions, and I want to get Sasuke, and Kakashi back."

This wasn't what Tsunade was thinking the stubborn boy would choose… "Is this what you really want?"

He only gave her a firm nod.

_Damn him_. "Fine. But you will not be on Kakashi's trail-"

"But I want-"

"Shut it, Naruto! You will not be on his assignments until I am positive that you can control yourself with your new team leader, understood?"

Blues eyes only stared as his scowl deepened. "Fine… but until then…. When I'm not on missions then…."

"You want to be trained in hokage duties?" she finished.

Again a firm nod.

Carefully she studied him with her cunning amber eyes before taking a deep breath. "Very well. We will start tomorrow morning and don't worry-" she started when she saw Sakura and Naruto open their mouths to interrupt. "I will keep your team, as well as Sai, updated on any progress with Kakashi, agreeable?"

"Hai."

* * *

"So this contact of yours," Kakashi addressed as they continued in the heat with his black t- shirt sticking to his back like a second skin. Over the morning they had made quick time over the countries and he had to admit that it was pleasant to have a steady fast pace with out having to slow down.

"What of it?" Akane asked from where she walked beside him as they started to come closer to tall rocky cliffs that he had never seen before.

"You'll be able to get some missions from him? S-class?"

"That's what I'm counting on," she replied with a not-so-convincing answer. With a glance from the corner of her eye she smirked, "You're eager to start so soon?"

"Hmm…. I'm looking forward to it, if that's what you mean," he said with an eye crinkle.

"Looking forward to it?" she asked skeptically. "I thought you weren't too pleased with leaving Konoha behind. I don't like puzzles," she added referring to her inability to predict him.

"I've decided to focus on more… interesting things," he grinned. Akane gave him a pure doubtful toss of her head but didn't catch the meaning behind his words.

It was after 1pm when Kakashi and Akane had passed the border of Iwa and came to a large village that was just behind a stone cliff hanging. According to Akane this village was secluded and safe from any loyal ninja that came through. It was understandable. With the ravine reaching high to the sky through the small pass, it was ideal for an ambush. Even as they walked through the narrow crease in the rocks, Kakashi couldn't help but look ever so carefully over his shoulder and to the over hang above him for any ninja to attack. Akane could sense his hesitation and though she found it amusing, she still didn't want to leave him not trusting her to lead him into a trap.

Above them, three Iwa ninja appeared onto a ledge and stared down at them when Kakashi's hand instinctively moved towards his pouch but stopped when Akane's fingers wrapped around his palm to keep him from setting off the three that watched carefully. Instead she raised her arm for them to catch the view of her scarred forehead protector before they nodded at the recognition and melted back to the stone walls. "It's fine," she assured over her shoulder. "They know me and you shouldn't have any problems with the locals."

He chuckled but didn't say anything for a moment; he was still aware that she was openly holding his hand though he didn't say anything out of curiosity of what this strange kunoichi would do. To his disappointment, she released moments after but if she had any discomfort, she hid it well, then again that was to be expected. It wasn't like him to be so interested in a certain person as he found himself in. In a way he wanted to shy away from the fact that he was becoming more opened then he had previously wanted to, though the other part of him wanted to grip the sensation and not let go. It was becoming clear that there was something about this kunoichi that calmed him in a way that he only felt when he found himself in front of the famous MIA stone on a rainy day. Surely that held for something. After all, he couldn't name anyone that he knew who was able to turn the inedible dread of the mission into a light hearted adventure. The quiet travel, few jeers at each other, and subtle teases were all that was needed to allow his troubled thoughts to rest.

"You shouldn't hide your sharringan when we are in rogue villages," she started in a more serious tone with her hair bouncing lightly against her back while drawing Kakashi's attention. "If you don't want others trying to start something with you then you'll need to show them that you aren't wary of who they are. It will take them a little while before they start respecting you where they won't try to start a fight."

"I'll take your word for it," he grinned and lifted his forehead protector to show his mismatched eyes. Akane watched from the corner of her eye with a small smile playing across her lips. She couldn't deny that she found his eyes enchanting, not only from the color but also from the softness that was hidden beneath the pure intensity. The wind played with his white silky locks and the shimmer of a layer of sweat was skimmed over his flawless skin…. If one would call the long daggered scar over his eye flawless. Well if there was one person in the world who would, it was Nori Akane who couldn't stop the trace of her eyes along his scar.

Feeling her eyes Kakashi turned to Akane who quickly looked away, though the look didn't go unnoticed by the cunning shinobi who forced back a pleased smirk. At least he knew it wasn't one sided; the curiosity for the other, that is.

As they walked out of the ravine and into the bustling village Akane stepped the slightest bit closer to Kakashi who didn't take notice with his attention on the many rogues that watched in predatory interest. A few met Akane's now hard grey and looked away while others grinned in anticipation; clearly knowing something that Kakashi was unaware of. Ignoring the stares, Akane made it more then clear that Kakashi was with her and if you were any other shinobi watching, it was a clear enough sign that he was off limits. To start a fight with this new white haired shinobi….was a death sentence.

As they wandered through the streets and around a few rustic buildings, murmurs were whispered among the other missing ninja at the sight of the pair; more focus on Kakashi. "It looks like Hatake Kakashi is well known through all countries," she mused aloud and even though it was meant to be taken lightly, he still heard the hard edge.

"So it seems." Apparently she was a little adamant with being in this village. What would make her be so hesitant? It was a curious change in her personality but he knew that in time he would learn all that was needed from her.

It wasn't until she stopped a few feet from what he saw to be a bar where some men sauntered in past the curtained doors. Mismatched eyes looked to see the worn sign hanging crookedly on its hinges with faded blue letters "Kyoto". Akane stepped in front of him and crossed her arms over her chest with a purse of her lips that directed his attention from her grey eyes. "Let me talk to my source alone while you wait near the entrance for me," she explained.

"I thought we agreed on a partnership," he retorted calmly while tearing his eyes from her lips.

"We did but…" she looked over her shoulder at the curtained doorway. "Just let me do this one on my own…"

Although he was more then aware that she was nervous about this meeting, he knew he had to trust her. "Alright, but if you need me-"

"Don't you have faith in me?" she smirked.

"Hmm… you caught me," he grinned sheepishly with a hand behind his head.

Akane shook her head and dropped her arms while she stepped to the curtains to pull them back but stopped when a man walked out in his bulky form, open vest that revealed a bare chest and stood taller then Kakashi. The burly man blinked down at the small woman who stared coldly at the recognition. "Meh…." He drawled slowly and leaned down to scrutinize her through beady eyes. "You decided to show up here?"

"My presence should answer that question you brute," she snapped while he straightened up with a sick grin before he pulled the curtain back behind him and hollered into the bar.

"Haki, Murino," he called gruffly as two men's attentions turned to the entrance. "Look who decided to show up."

Before Akane knew it, two familiar faces joined herself and Kakashi outside of the bar with a pleased smile on each face. Haki wore a green long sleeve Suna shirt with his unruly black hair where as Murino was closely shaved at his scalp and very apparent eyebrows. "Haha look who decided to pay the ol' family a visit," Murino cackled.

"Don't flatter yourself, pig," she snapped. "I thank whatever kami there is that I'm not related to you three." Kakashi watched the interaction with cold eyes, feeling the bad blood between the group.

"You wanna say that to the boss?" Haki asked slyly.

Akane stepped forward boldly and stepped to her tip-toes so her face was just at his. "I'd be glad to."

The three watched her for any sign of fear but like all the times before, she showed nothing. Snorting at her strange appearance, the two smaller built men stepped back inside to lead the way while the first taller man met Kakashi's burning eyes. Both men stared, completely oblivious to Akane's curious watching.

"You might want to leave," Kakashi ordered with a voice of nitrogen ice. The man stepped backwards, colliding into the building before stumbling away with panic gasping from Kakashi.

"What was all that about?" Akane asked in bemused though clearly entertained.

Kakashi's once cold demeanor warmed with an eye crinkle. "I could ask you the same thing. You seem to have some rough history together," Kakashi started referring to the encounter with the other two men that alone started to boil his blood.

"We didn't date if that's what you're asking," Akane said with a raise of her brow, unaware that he was finding it hard not to interfere.

"Good. I'd hate to hear that you were cheating on me," Kakashi teased with a wolfish smirk under his mask.

Akane stared at him, feeling the slightest hint of blush rising but she scoffed and turned away before he could catch sight. "I have no words for you, Sparky."

A silky chuckle left him as he followed her with his smirk growing until he passed through the doorway. Again the cold mask slipped on while she sent one last meaningful glance over her shoulder at him before walking through the many people until she found her source at the end of the bar where multiple empty seats surrounded the man. At a quick glance, the mistake would be made that he was a lonely man who swallowed his past in the alcohol that filled his drink. A harmless man…. Though what could appear as a harmless flower didn't mean that an angry snake hid beneath it.

Kakashi took a seat at an empty booth with stained alcohol on the leather material forever etching it of the sour scent, but he ignored it as he watched Akane from the corner of his eye as she approached the man at the end. He wasn't sure where this would lead them, but he wasn't foolish enough to know that this wasn't just an ordinary source. There should never be this much tension when asking for a mission. In fact a ninja_ never_ asked. From many of his own undercover missions, he knew that the ninja was the one in control, not the employer. Missing ninja never were nervous about these types of things…

"Hello Harno," Akane greeted coldly as she took the seat next to her father who didn't look away from a spot right in front of him with one hand folded on the counter in front of him and the other holding the glass of alcohol in the air inches from his lips.

"I told you what would happen if you returned," he said flatly with his grizzly five o'clock shadow and messy brunette hair. "And you ignored me."

"You expected me to actually listen?" she replied bluntly.

"So what do you want? Money? Food?"

"Since when have I ever wanted any of those things? I'm interested in a mission… S-class," she watched him carefully as he downed the rest of his drink before slamming it roughly onto the counter, surprising her that the glass didn't crack.

"A mission?" he grinned, though it held no mirth. "Aren't you tired of playing ninja? You belong in a fucking brothel like your damn mother."

Akane only rolled her eyes at his blunt words. All too much did he attempt to get under her skin, though she refused to allow him any such reaction. He never respected her and with low shots and comments about her mother, it never proved to be effective. After all she never met her mother so what did she care about it?

The bartender heard the smack of glass and rushed over to the irritated man before pouring him a full cup. Instead of an expected praise from Harno, the bartender got a wave of hand that clearly said to go away which he did hastily. After a few seconds, Harno tipped the glass to his lips and took a healthy swig before setting it down and staring straight ahead. "Gonna kill that white haired man like the rest of your teams?" he asked, not looking away from the wall.

Akane furrowed her brows and turned in her stool to face the man she hated to call her father. "If I don't want the team dead then they won't end six feet under ground. This man is a different case anyway."

"You fucking him?"

"Screw you!" she snarled loudly, drawing the bartender's attention. For the first time father looked at her but not holding anything short of pure rage in his blood shot eyes. He was quick to draw a kunai and point it at a dangerous distance from her lips.

A cold chill was thrown down Kakashi's spine followed by a steam of fury, but he held his position with the passive stoic expression still in firm place.

"Maybe I should cut that tongue of yours out like you did to that Sound-nin, eh?" he hissed with spit.

Grey eyes darkened and she swatted his hand away from her face before spinning in her stool to face the counter. "You don't have what it takes, old man."

"_Don't_," he echoed with a twitch of his eye in rage. "Did you forget what happened to you the last time you brought your stupid self here and let that sharp tongue of yours loose?"

"Of course I didn't," she snapped back. "You beat me, stabbed, me and drained my chakra before leaving me for dead. Why don't you give me the damn S-class mission I want and maybe some ninja out there will succeed in killing me!"

No sooner did those spiteful words leave her lips did she find herself thrown against the counter top with hands around her throat, imprisoning air inside her lungs while a sharp twinge shot through her spine. She tried to kick him but only managed in knocking a few chairs over while shouts and cheers were heard in the hum of the background before a wild frenzy of blows was rained down upon her. Everything had happened so fast, but not to her surprise as she focused on the task at hand. She could feel his knuckles collide with her left cheek and the throbbing started at her temples with the ache setting in as another blow cut her lip. The blood smeared across her chin as his fist made another connection, but through the slowness of her thoughts, she couldn't help the wry muse of how ironic it was that she was silent while he seemed to sob between hits above her.

It was just after Harno lost his control that he found himself spun around and slammed up against the back of the counter where shelves of bottles shattered against his back as shards of glass stabbed through his flesh. Akane tried to sit up to see who had pulled her attacker off to see Kakashi only a breath away from Harno who was captivated by the blood spiral of the Sharringan. White fury was thrown bleeding through Kakashi with his adrenaline that was all directed to the one man who struggled to breath between Kakashi's strong fingers.

There was no words exchanged between Kakashi and Harno as everyone seemed to hold their breath in anticipation. No words…. But whispers as Kakashi leaned close to the man's ear. "If I see your again I will kill you myself."

"Go to hell, you fucking cock sucker," Harno spat angrily. "You don't know who I am, do you? With one word, you'll find yourself face down in your own blood with your guts hangin' between your fingers along with that bitch there with you. I'll make sure the first thing you see is her dead eyes staring straight at you."

Kakashi snarled as he pulled the man away from the wall before slamming him back against it again. "And you don't know what the hell you are up against, so it wouldn't be wise to believe you could hurt me. I'm not someone who you want coming after you because unlike those empty threats you shot against her, I would go through with it, do I make myself clear?"

Akane watched with wide eyes as Harno visibly paled. The words that Kakashi said were only between him and the very near victim but something told her she didn't want to know. It was more then clear that this would be the last she would see of her father, which she couldn't say she minded. It only made her wonder just what Hatake Kakashi was capable of when pushed to his breaking point… At this moment she could clearly see his hackles up and teeth bare through his stance alone…

Kakashi released his hold on the man and stepped away before sending a quick glance at Akane, not missing her grey eyes. With a deep breath to calm his nerves and a turn of his heals, he walked around the counter and to Akane's side where he helped her off of the counter top and to her feet. She paused at their close proximately with her hands on his shoulders and their eyes met. So many emotions were running through his dark eyes but only one stood out to Akane. It was hurt. Was he afraid of something? Surely he didn't think he had scared her from his out burst, did he?

Swallowing, she locked her hand with his and gently led him out of the bar, not sparing another glance at any of the people. They said nothing as they walked through the streets with their hands unlocked and at each other's side. The tension was thick and Kakashi could feel his regret come crashing upon him in a thunderous wave. He hadn't meant to loose his temper that far. The possessive beast inside of him had rose and he felt his father's own "White Fang" temperament come out. It was only a wonder what Akane thought about him. Was she afraid? Or was she disgusted?

But what made him really question her was why she didn't fight that man back. It troubled him on many levels that anyone would dare hit her… They would soon learn that she was with him now and off limits.

"I underestimated you," she said with a small smile playing on her lips once they were a far enough ways from the village and they were sure it was only the two of them. "I have to be honest and say I had you down for the careless man who wouldn't step in on something that small."

_Small? What was she talking about? That man was beating her ruthlessly… _

After getting only a frown from under his mask, she drew her brows together before adding, "That was a compliment, Sparky."

"What were you thinking?" he asked calmly, still trying to figure her out. "Why didn't you fight back?"

Akane laughed before wincing from the pain in her cheek. Kakashi stopped with a hand on her shoulder to make her face him. There was already bruising against her pale cheek and the blood had dried against her lip. His frown deepened which Akane quickly decided didn't suit him. Even through the mask she thought it hindered his attractive features. Before she could start another tease, he wrapped his fingers around her hand comfortingly and pulled her towards a low tree line that offered shade from the heat where he sat down with his legs straight out in front of him.

"What are you- _eep_!" she squeaked as she was suddenly pulled into his lap.

"Shush," he said shortly and pulled a shirt from his pack before pouring water from his canteen on the corner. "Look at me."

"I would rather not," she huffed with her arms crossed as she tried to keep the thin blush away and the pull of the corner of her lips. Behind her she heard him sigh before a finger pulled her chin to face him. "Old pervert," she muttered. That got her the desired action as he chuckled like a drip of golden honey that held her still while he raised the cloth to her swollen lip. The touch was tender as he dabbed with the highest concentration to not hurt her. She winced once, but he continued until the crusted blood was off and he watched her lush pink return. He sat back against the tree and smiled in satisfaction.

It was now more then ever that she wanted to know what lay beneath his mask, but she refrained herself from asking. Instead she said the one thing that she needed to say…. The one thing that she absolutely hated with a passion….. With a deep breath she looked away with the smallest pout and in a clipped tone. "Thank you."

"Now that wasn't very convincing," Kakakshi teased at the back of her head. She tried to get up with a huff, but he held her in place with an arm around her waist.

"Let go of me," she ordered stubbornly, still not looking at him. "Will you_ please_ let go?"

"Do you want the truth or a lie?" he teased with the scent of pine from her lush black tresses.

"You're impossible," she said instead and tried to wiggle from his grip but it served as pointless.

It wasn't until she felt warm breath against her bare neck that she froze and swallowed. Her mind went blank momentarily as she felt the softest nuzzle against her skin and she thought of the only thing to change the subject. "Look what I managed to get," she said all too quickly while pulling a scroll from her pouch and handing it to Kakashi over her shoulder, nearly hitting him in the face. He blinked momentarily before taking it with his free hand that allowed the kunoichi to turn from his grip and sit across from him; completely out of his reach.

"Is this-"

"The S-class mission? Yup." She said proudly. "You didn't think I would go through all of that for nothing did you?"

"You mean that you purposely let him hit you so you could get this?" he asked bluntly though he wasn't pleased with her tactic. "That was stupid."

Akane narrowed her eyes at him with her lip pulled in a thin line. "I survived this long with out your help, Sparky. If you don't like my way of things then don't interfere."

Damn this woman. She could play with his emotions in more ways then one, couldn't she?

"So what's it say?" she asked as he unrolled it.

"A mission. Assassination in Suna."

"That will be fun," she smiled with her arms behind her holding her up.

**Next time….AKATSUKI!!! Haha! Hope you liked! Sorry if Kakashi seems ooc, but I honestly think he is the protective type and is one to build a connection with. I don't care if you thought he was ooc. Tell me if you want, but I kinda like this playful Kakashi….**

**Until then, please review!!**


	9. This is our job

**Hillo! Thank you soooo much for the reviews!! Let's get started!!! Cookies!**

**Sorry if this chapter is confusing a bit. It starts off "Three Days Ago" which means the same time Kakashi and Akane were having the issues with her father in the Iwa village. Then it goes through the days and ends with the present time. Totally new style I know, I just had to do something different with this chapter cuz it wouldn't all fit. Like a countdown!!!**

**Anyway I've been getting into a lot of trouble because I mouth off. Like Akane. Happens all the time. I think my mom hates me for it ^^ **

**Disclaimer…. Screw it!**

* * *

**(Three Days Ago/same time as last chapter)**

Konan stood in front of Pein with a smile on her face as he told her of Deidara and Hidan's fight in the hallway just a few days ago when she had left the base to get some supplies. Konan laughed softly before the door to the office opened and Pein spun his chair around slowly to see who the intruder was. It was already obvious seeing as there was only one who dared to enter without knocking.

"Madara," Pein addressed as he turned to sit fully behind his desk with his hands folded in front of his face.

"Pein, Konan," he nodded. "Seems that I have been interrupting something…"

The grey eyed man ignored the inquiry and started with his own. "What brings you here to the base? Must be something important," Pein mused though it was clear he wasn't too pleased with the idea of Madara just showing up whenever he wanted to.

"Ah, yes." He pulled out a book and set it down right in front of the Rinnegan user with it opened to a page under the his hand. "Take a look at who decided to join the rogue world."

Pein took the book once Madara pulled his hand back to his side and examined the photograph. He wasn't sure what Madara was playing at or what game he was trying to get started but he knew he would have to think this through thoroughly for whatever the reason was. "Hatake Kakashi." Pein leaned back into his chair and examined Madara thoughtfully before continuing. "I am aware that he has caused most of my teams' problems in the past and can be considered on par with even Itachi, however," he set the book down and turned his cold eyes to Madara who smirked. "I don't see what your interest in him has to do with me."

"Hmmm, I suppose you wouldn't." He started with his scarlet eyes glowing. "But we are closer then ever to gaining the last of the tailed demons and with the teams going out for lesser important missions then it only causes our progress to slow."

"Your point being?"

"We need more recruitment to balance the work load. If we continue to push the teams now then we may have to postpone the demons retrieval."

"You are taking an unnecessary interest in the teams all of a sudden," Pein only replied thoughtfully as Konan leaned over his shoulder and took the book that was on the desk. "And so you are wanting a new team then?"

"More or less," the Uchiha answered vaguely.

"And what happened to your obsession with the youngest Uchiha? Have you given up on him?" Konan asked for the first time with her anger hiding just beneath the surface.

"Not at all," Madara grinned maliciously to her that sent Pein's hackles bristling. "I still want to bring Sasuke here, but that will take a little longer then planned. Until then I want Hatake Kakashi."

"What's so special about him that you would put aside Sasuke for this?" Pein asked before Konan could snap at the Uchiha.

"He has the Sharringan and is skilled much like our own shinobi. He would make a valuable addition and….it would satisfy my thirst for the time until I decided to bring Sasuke here."

A wry challenging smirk curled Pein's lips. "And you are aware that the teams work in pairs. We recruit Hatake and later Sasuke but what about the time between the two? I won't be sending Hatake out on his own."

"Not to mention that we are aware that Hatake was the jounin to both Uchiha Sasuke and Uzimaki Naruto. I don't see how any of this would work in our favor," Konan added.

"That is because you are not looking at the picture as a whole. Hatake Kakashi won't be needed to extract the Nine-tailed seeing as we have the other members for that. And I believe Itachi and Kisame are on the mission to retrieve the fox already so it wouldn't interfere. As for Sasuke, Kakashi isn't going to hold a grudge over his own student. They would be a strong combination once they get past the….past."

"But until we recruit Sasuke," Konan snapped to remind Madara of the skipped topic. "We need another partner to Kakashi if we brought him here. And it says here," she laid the book out on the desk. "that Hatake has a woman travelling with him as it is."

"Ah, yes," he said dispassionately, ignoring the kunoichi's temper. "I haven't heard of her before so she must be a new rogue. I don't care what her status was in Konoha or where ever she came from because she most likely won't last a month on the run."

"That still doesn't solve the problem," Pein addressed as Konan pulled the book back into her hands and begun to flip through the pages to find the girl. "We still need to recruit another."

"I'm sure I can leave that up to you to decide," Madara said slowly.

"Here," Konan said as she handed Madara the book once again with the page already opened to the kunoichi.

Madara took it into his hands and read the description along with the rather long list of crimes and missions she had successfully completed. S-class material and he had never heard of her before…. "Hmm." This was interesting in more ways then one….

"Well," Konan asked with a raise of her brow. "I'm sure this woman is much stronger then you thought."

"So it would seem," he handed the book back to Pein. "Bring Hatake and Nori, Akane here then. I'm sure they would find this to be a rather intriguing offer."

With that Madara turned and left the office, leaving the two to ponder over the now troublesome incident.

* * *

**(Two days later)**

Darkness enveloped the cave walls where the smallest sunlight from the high ceiling glared upon the giant statue and giving a glow over the silhouette. Just behind the giant statue and through a hidden doorway was where a certain team stood inside a kitchen. In the center was a large island with a large long table surrounded by empty chairs while the silence was filled with the low crackle over a stove where a tall man stood with a flat pan in hand filled with vegetables and chicken sizzled over the hot fire. The man wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand, knocking his blonde locks from his eye before falling back into place over his single cerulean blue eye. Across the kitchen and leaning casually against the island was his red head partner with cloak slack and open and a leg crossed over his other. Dark eyes stared down at the newly printed book in hand with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"What's that, un?" asked the blonde over his shoulder.

"New Bingo Books," came the short reply.

"New?" The blonde twisted the stove off and turned around to scrape the food from the skillet onto the two empty plates. "Anything good in there, yeah?" Kami knew how much Deidara liked to draw on the many faces and photographs. Sasori said nothing and reread the description of the shinobi.

"Here, un," Deidara said as he hopped onto the island next to the puppet master with his plate in his lap. Taking the second plate, Sasori closed the book with a snap at the feeling of cerulean eyes peering over his shoulder. A frown played across the blonde's lips before opening to allow his chopsticks to pass, thinking of ways to get a glance at the book later.

Sasori looked down at the plate with his own frown. "Why is it that you insist on making me food?" he asked in a bored tone.

"The food isn't for you," his partner grinned. "You're just holding it for when Kisame comes in, yeah." Again he opened his mouth to take another bite when the wet hot feeling burned into his lap from Sasori dumping the plate of food dispassionately. "Ahhh!!! What the hell, un?!" he yelled and jumped off the counter while brushing the food onto the floor with a dark scowl.

An amused smirk pulled at Sasori's lips just as Hidan walked by one of the three door ways into the kitchen where he caught sight of the skipping and cursing bomber. "Fuck Dei," he started happily. "He has you dancing around like his fucking puppet with out his chakra! This is fucking great!" The glare he received went unnoticed as his laughing followed him down the hall. Once all the food was off and no longer burning his legs, he stopped and turned angrily to the red head. Before his temper could flare to life, two more presences entered the kitchen; being Itachi and Kisame.

"Meh," Kisame started. Looking towards Sasori's empty hands, he frowned down at the food at the puppet master's feet. "Dei, what the hell?"

"Don't start with me," he growled angrily in response.

Sasori looked to possibly the only person he could stand and pulled out his book once again. "Take a look on page 24," he said to Itachi and tossed the book his way which the Uchiha caught with the same impassive eyes and calm lips unmoving. Deidara scoffed with a roll of his eyes at the lack of reaction from the "stick-up-his-ass" Uchiha while Itachi ignored the grudge holding blonde and opened to the said page to see a face which he honestly had never expected. Blinking he quickly scanned the page before glancing back to the photograph then again back to the details.

_Hatake Kakashi seen with Former Konoha kunoichi Nori, Akane, (Page 36)---_

There he flipped to the page of Akane to realize that for the first time, she was present in the Bingo Book while pulling in an S-class record. All too suspicious. Here she was never heard of outside of those who known her 8 years ago and now presented to the hungry hunter ninja with lists and numbers of crimes she committed. Why was that? It didn't make any sense. And Kakashi was now a missing-nin?

What was this world coming to?

"Eh? That's the gutsy kunoichi," Kisame said at a glance at the open book though Itachi said nothing but turned the page back to Kakashi before Kisame choked on his drink. "The Copy-cat? How did that happen?"

"The nine-tailed fox. Hatake wanted the kid to take up the role as Hokage and hired that kunoichi as a hit," Sasori explained. "This will make everything smoother without the Copy ninja in the way."

"Your team still going after the demon?" Deidara asked to Kisame and Itachi.

"Hn," Itachi glanced back at the book, ignoring Deidara.

"Itachi, Kisame," addressed a feminine voice behind them. All eyes looked to see the blue haired kunoichi. "Leader wants to discuss a mission with you."

"A mission?" Kisame blinked. "We just got back from the last one."

Konan only stared at him bemused before the mischievous pull of her lips turned to a smirk. "I will tell him your thoughts on it-"

"No-no-no, we weren't complaining," Kisame panicked while playing ignorant to Itachi's glare at the mention of the word "we", though instead of saying anything, he walked out of the kitchen with Kisame on his heels leaving the pair together once again.

Deidara sighed and took a seat at the table with his plate where he knew the red head wouldn't be able to dump any more food onto him. "What's up with all these missions, yeah? Leader-sama has been working us to death."

Sasori shrugged but didn't say anything after a while. It was true. Leader had all of them going out on missions while still pulling attempts to get the tailed beasts. "I blame you."

Deidara looked up from his food with a confused crease. "Huh?"

"It was after all you who went off on your own to retrieve the Kazekage when you knew we had to wait a few more days. I believe Leader-sama told you all the flaws and stupidity in your plan?"

Deidara scowled. He remembered it all too well. "And you think that all these extra missions are a punishment, un?"

"You're catching on."

Down the hall, Itachi and Kisame stopped at the Leader's office and knocked before a smooth voice welcomed them in. Once the door was closed, Pein stood from his desk and walked to the front as both shinobi came to a stop in front of him. "I'm to assume that your mission went smoothly?"

"Hai," Itachi answered.

"Good. I have another errand for you. It's a retrieval mission."

"The fox?" Kisame asked.

"No." Ignoring the confused scowl of the blue man, Pein pulled out a file from the top of his desk and handed it to Itachi who opened it then nearly closing right after with a confused frown before looking pointedly to his leader.

"Hatake?"

Kisame blinked while his eyes played ping-pong between Itachi and Pein. "The copy-cat?"

Pein ignored the gaping Mist-ninja and continued. "I don't care when or how you bring him in but it is needed before the end of this week." There was a pause. "Itachi, what are your thoughts on him? I have no use for him if he could be a spy, traitor, or liar to us."

"I only read the description briefly but from what I saw, the reason for his leaving is…. Questionable. However the kunoichi's presence makes me think that he very well is truly a rogue now."

"And why is that?"

"We saw both of them together when we were in Suna." Kisame answered.

"Did you engage in a fight?"

"No." This time it was Itachi. "Only a few trades of blows with the kunoichi but Hatake never tried to stop us when we walked away."

Pein leaned against his desk while pondering over this information. Hatake didn't fight with Akatsuki? Since when did he allow any of his teams to simply walk away? His loyalties were talked about through all the nations but what Itachi just said made him think otherwise. Perhaps he was loyal, but that didn't mean that he was a traitor for turning his back on Konoha. Itachi was enough proof of that. He sacrificed a lot just to keep Konoha safe even if it meant committing crimes and killing his own family to do so. Surely Kakashi had same motives when he left Konoha. And Itachi was one of Pein's favored members.

"Do you find that Kakashi can be trusted?"

There was the golden question….. Itachi blinked, looking thoughtful for a moment. "Yes," he said finally. "I feel that at this time he can."

"Very well." Pein pushed from his desk and walked around to the back. "I want you to bring him in and also Nori Akane who is said to be traveling with him."

An unexplainable flash crossed Itachi's eyes and they seemed to have taken on a new glow. "Both of them?" he asked.

"Is that a problem?" Pein asked with a raise of his brow.

A coy smirk pulled at the Uchiha's lips. "Not at all."

* * *

**(Three hours ago)**

"Here." Akane offered a small container in the palm of her hand to Kakashi.

The said man blinked and leaned forward to look at the black liquid inside before a skeptical shadow flashed over his face. "What is it?"

Akane only rolled her eyes at the unconvinced man before dipping a slender finger in and stepping closer to Kakashi. With a simple two swipes of her finger across his cheeks, she stepped back with a bright smiled. "You look great!"

Frowning, he obviously didn't take her word for it, he walked into the hotel bathroom and sweat dropped when he noticed black war paint on his face just above his mask. Why was he not surprised? With his black muscle shirt over his well fit but thin frame and his hunter green pants, not to mention his half faced mask, he clearly looked suspicious when the face paint pulled it all together. The only explanation would be that she was still holding a grudge against him when he kept her in his lap. But he couldn't help it. It was all too easy and even more addicting. It was like she fit in his lap perfectly. Of course he didn't dare voice this opinion, remembering that she had cut out her ex-team mate's tongue… He had a feeling that it wouldn't be his tongue that he lost if he pushed to hard with the teasing, but he would find the barrier soon enough. Suddenly Akane's reflection came up behind him with her own matching paint that only enhanced her startling grey eyes. "Why are we dressed up like thieves?" he asked while pointing to his face.

"Special effects," she answered bluntly. "Don't wipe it off!"

Kakakshi sighed exhaustedly and dropped his hand for only a moment. "We're killing the Kazekage. I don't need face paint to do it."

"Yes you do," she chided and swatted his hand away from his face when he raised it again. "You're close to the Kaze and I know you don't want to go through with this."

"Your point?"

"Lighten up. We're doing this to get attention, not to actually succeed."

Point taken. He didn't need to kill Gaara… just hurt him badly…_ Oh. That still wasn't good. _Gaara was a friend, not a training dummy. To be blunt, he still didn't want to hurt him but he knew it had to be done.

Akane saw the inner turmoil brewing in Kakashi and decided to leave him to his thoughts. She wasn't sure how to actually comfort anyone…. Never had she done it before. Apologizing was always a simple "I didn't mean it" while thanking someone was always a snipped "thanks." That was as far as she managed to remember of her manners since she was once with the now deceased Kage. Sighing she walked over to the couch and sat down with a huff before picking up the remote. They had a little while before they had to go after the kage. Might as well relax a bit before the trouble started.

While flipping through the channels, her frown grew when nothing seemed to be on until she suddenly saw "The Dog Whisperer." "Whisperer huh?" she said to herself and dropped the remote. Curious she watched the interaction between this man Ceser Milan and this beautiful white haired husky. Apparently the family had a problem with this dog trying to take charge. Dominant behavior. Of course Akane was slightly skeptical at the man's techniques but she couldn't lie and say they were not effective. She was used to wolves, not dogs. Not to mention that these people had normal dogs, not summonings so that made a world of difference. "Let's see what he can try with Aki and still keep his hands," she scoffed referring to her summoning.

After watching a moment she quickly forgot all about the mission when the dog was being protective over its possessions. Whether the people were aware of it or not, the dog was in control. "Are you watching tv?" Came a voice from the bathroom that pulled Akane from her musings.

"Uh… yeah."

"Well turn it off," was her reply after a clear sigh. "We need to get going."

"But I wanted to watch the rest of this," she pouted.

The shinobi walked into the room with a new vest over his t-shirt and a kantana strapped across his back. "No. We're going now." He clearly wasn't waiting for an answer as he walked to the front door with Akane glaring holes in his back. Sighing she turned the tv off and got up grudgingly to follow out into the hall where he waited patiently before they left down the hall.

"So how is this going to be done," she asked curiously.

"We'll break into the tower where he will be and then start a fight," came her all too simple reply that she frowned at.

"Not saying that what you just said is a bad idea," she started pointedly, "but how do you plan to get _into _Suna? It's not like we can just walk right into the tower and say we had an appointment with the kage at 10pm."

"….Well," he said with a sheepish grin and a hand scratching the back of his head. "I was under the impression that you knew that part."

Akane sweat dropped before blinking. "Sooooo you're saying that my job is to get us in while you take up the fight with the kage?"

Kakashi dropped his hand slightly confused at her tone of question. If he didn't know any better he would say she was keeping something from him. "If that's what you can do for me then yes. If you can't get us in then we'll have to think of something else," he explained with his hands now inside his pockets.

Akane smirked arrogantly and clenched and unclenched her right fist in front of her. "I can get us in," she said with a slight glaze over her eyes, making Kakashi furrow his brows. "But you have to keep up. If you don't then I'll lose you and we'll both be caught."

Kakashi paused at the door way and turned to Akane. "I'm sure that won't be a problem," he assured.

Akane said nothing as she followed Kakashi outside of the hotel and towards Sunagakure with black paint clear on their faces.

* * *

**(Present)**

The shadow silence stretched around the Hidden Village that was nestled quietly in the middle of the valley of sand, the chill of the night spreading through the pair's clothing. Full moon shone brightly in the night, the light glaringly bright on the structures below, providing no cover for the two to slip in with the shadows. Kakashi kneeled beside her just inside the gate where they had knocked out a few guards fairly easily and now were crouched next to a dumpster inside a welcoming alleyway. Both with face paint still on and dark cloths clinging to their body by the wind, they carefully crouched deeper into the mouth of the alley.

"Where's the tower from here?" she questioned in a casual tone.

"Towards the west of where we are now. There will be a lot of resistance," he added once the sound of other ninja found the two guards that were unconscious.

Akane said nothing as she and Kakashi pressed their backs to the wall of a building as a team of ninja rushed past them with orders to send more teams out to find them. "We'll have to move fast and not stop running for any fight."

"A fight isn't going to be possible to dodge. We're going to run into one sooner or later." Another group of ninja rushed by. "And I don't think it will be the latter," Kakashi finished from his spot next to her.

"I'm not expecting to get there without interference, Sparky," she laughed softly and followed his lead across the street and into another alley before any ninja could spot them. "But we're going to fight on the run. Once our feet stop moving that means the mission stops too."

"I take it that you have a plan in that beautiful head of yours?" He smirked.

Akane stuck out her tongue before pulling out her kantana. "You follow me. Don't worry about anything except keeping up."

"Yes, yes, I understand," he shrugged off teasingly.

Akane gave him a dry look before mocking him with her mouth moving and no words coming out before she started laughing and spun on her heals. "Let's go-"

Suddenly she was spun back and pressed against the wall with Kakashi leaning against her. "Now Sparky, I know I'm irresistible, but please contain yourself," she teased with a raise of her brows.

Kakashi smirked and leaned closer to her. "Do you know what that statement entails?"

The thinnest blush started to rise but she forced it down with another smart comment. "That you know I'm out of your league?"

This time Kakashi chuckled silkily and leaned forward where his lips were by her ear. "I'll show you what it meant," he promised before dipping his head to the crook of her neck, letting his breath wash over her skin.

"This is hardly the time for you to prove me wrong, and I thought you weren't happy with this mission…" she said in unease.

"Like you said before, I need to lighten up," he repeated against throat.

Akane rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to retort when she was suddenly silenced by the feeling of something warm and wet touch against the pulse of her neck. She gasped under her breath. The vague wonder if that was actually his tongue was one that she threw out this window because of his mask but once lips pressed against her skin and started to suck, she knew it had to be true that he had removed his mask. Curiosity out weighed her strange feeling that he was enticing her with and she pushed against his shoulders enough for him to lean back….. with his mask firmly back in place and his fingers of his right hand still curled over the top as he had just barely managed to get the mask beck in place before she saw.

Her bottom lip pushed out in a pout and she gave him a mock glare. "That's not fair. I want to see what's under your mask."

"And I would like to see what's under your clothes but you don't hear me complaining about it."

"Because you know you won't get away with it as well as everything you were born with," she smirked condescendingly.

Kakashi sweat dropped and stepped away with his hands in the air. He knew when enough was enough. "Alright. We'll save this for another time then?"

Akane rolled her eyes. "Another time in the next lifem that is."

"Fair enough," he smirked with his hand scratching the back of his neck. "Shall we continue with the mission?"

"Old pervert," she muttered dryly before jumping to the roof tops and running to the west.

"Now that was uncalled for," he said as he followed but it fell on deaf ears as he followed the kunoichi through the moonlit village. Gentle scudding of the first clouds caused some relief from the harsh light of the full moon.

Akane caught sight out of the corner of her eye of three sand ninja running towards the gates on roof tops across the street, not yet aware that their two targets were passing them. An arrogant smirk played her lips cheerfully and she pulled three kunais before sending them spiraling to stab into their unsuspecting sides. She didn't spare them another glance, unintentionally leaving one wounded and fully able to report over the radio of the two intruders.

Akane wasn't even thinking of Kakashi who followed behind her closely. All focus was on finding the many ninja that were in search of them. As much as she hated to admit it, she was looking forward to shedding some blood. She hadn't been on a real mission since her team was taken in by Hatake and that was nearly two weeks ago… She had to satisfy this violent thirst some how and it was all down to now. Of course she hated when she was looking for fights and blood, but it was to come seeing as her necklace was still in Konoha where Kakashi had left it. That necklace kept her strange power under control and without it, she became quicker and deadlier.

Seeing a larger team coming straight towards them from the opposite direction, she stopped and signaled for Kakashi to jump onto a fire escape just between the two buildings with the metal vibrating beneath their feet. "We have to go," Kakashi started, knowing of a way to pass the team without being seen, but Akane shook her head to wait. Normally he would have told her that it really wasn't up to her, but that was sadly not true. He had, after all, let her take this part of the mission under her control and he knew he had to trust her.

Akane wasn't aware of Kakashi's thoughtful gaze on her as she stood watching the sky that was between the two rooftops above them for the team to come. She waited, patience being her virtue and her bane, muscles aching yet complying to the stone like position they were forced to endure; the muscle of the well-trained and the skilled. She knew her trade well and yet still, years later she continued to succumb to the frenzied bloodlust so common a fault. She could not help herself, the need for the bloodshed was a part of her, it was her.

Just on time, the teams chakra came followed by the first few that leapt from one building to another while unsuspecting shuriken and senbons were sent flying from below and impaled the many of them, sending them falling through the air and past Kakashi and Akane until they hit the ground. Many of the group stilled against the ground before movement caught the pair's eye from the wounded as they carefully stumbled to their feet. Kakashi pulled his own blade out to finish them but Akane only grabbed his arm and pulled him up to the roof again. "I told you we don't stop for a fight. Just take them out till we get there."

"Your tactics are questionable sometimes," Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Yeah, yeah and we both know you would be lost without me. No need to shower me in appreciation."

Kakashi chuckled before a gleam from the moonlight caught the corner of his scarlet eye and he lunged at Akane's back, dropping them both onto the roofs hard rafters and safely missing the many poisoned kunais from an enemy on another roof. Just as Kakashi landed on Akane, the rafters shifted under their weight before sliding and crumbling in, sending the pair falling into the home with debris and hard adobe sand falling above them. Both coughed at the dust as Kakashi stood up and pulled Akane to her feet to find themselves inside a bedroom with a man sleeping deep in his slumber and unaware that his ceiling was now non existent. "Is he alive?" Akane asked skeptically with her hands on her hips and a puzzled frown.

The sleeping man snored loudly with his nostrils vibrating. "Answer your question?" Kakashi asked with a grin and pulled her out of the room through a door before the sand ninja could corner them from the roof. Quickly he guided her down the balcony that followed down a long stair case until they were at ground level, where Akane caught her toe on the dark red rug before falling. Kakashi stopped suddenly and spun around to help her stand just as shadows passed across the floor by a nearby window where another few teams of shinobi rushed by before stopping right next to the clean glass. Kakashi pulled Akane into his chest and pushed his back against the wall next to the window frame as both held their breath with their eyes on the shadows pooling across the ground next to them.

"They are around her somewhere," one ordered with is voice slightly muffled from the thick walls. "Find them quick!" And with that, the team split up and disappeared, leaving Akane and Kakashi to sigh in relief.

"This is working great so far," Kakashi said sheepishly down to Akane who realized that she was curled in Kakashi's chest as he held her from the window's view. Blushing she cleared her throat and stepped away and peered out of the glass then back to Kakashi who still held his smug grin firmly behind his mask.

"Focus Sparky." She reminded as she walked to the front door and opened it before checking the street to find it empty.

"I'm not the one tripping over rugs."

"One time thing," she brushed off. "And for the record, I think you tripped me."

Of course she knew he didn't but that wasn't going to stop her from turning the blame on him playfully as they darted down another alley way and hidden in the shadows. The tower was slowly coming into view but she didn't wait long before running openly into the middle of a street where she saw five shinobi looking through the alleys for them. "Look!" One directed to the two charging Konoha ninja before Akane pulled her kantana out and smirked.

Before anything could be said by Kakashi, she was already speeding away from him and straight to the five shinobi before disappearing and reappearing behind the group, stopping them dead in their tracks. A slash from the shoulder sent one down before another turned around to face her but was stabbed through his foot where he yelped in pain before he was silenced with a kick to his jaw, knocking him out cold. Again she pulled her blade around to stab one through the collar bone and in one fluid motion, the hilt jabbed another behind her in the head where he fell unconscious on the ground. One was left as he ran to her but was suddenly stopped when a lightning attack hit him square in the back from Kakashi before he too fell with his team mates. "Simple," Akane said as she turned to continue down the street when she sensed more men running down towards them.

"Shit," Kakashi muttered as he grabbed Akane's hand and pulled her to a door of a small shop.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Akane inquired though she was a little anxious as the chakra grew closer.

Kakakshi pulled a senbon out and carefully stuck it into the key hole where he twisted it carefully before the appreciated _click_ was heard and he turned the knob to allow them in before closing it in time as the Sand ninja came into view, finally. Kakashi waited by the closed door and peered carefully between the curtains from his safety spot against the wall to watch the ninja come up to the fallen bodies of their comrades. Akane waited with careful eyes on Kakashi but she knew it would be a while before the Sand ninja would leave their fallen friends to look for them again. Instead of waiting with Kakashi she began to wander around the shop. There were thousands of little trinkets that littered old, makeshift wooden shelves. Dozens of knee high idols and statues were placed around the shelves on the carpeted floor; some of which she recognized as religious. There were a shelf of small worn dolls with button eyes and colorful hair with neon bows. They pulled off the creepiness very well but even Akane couldn't lie that they were somewhat cute. Akane pulled one doll with bright red hair and blue button eyes with a starched white bow. Her soft laugh brought Kakashi's attention away from the window and to Akane who examined the doll before frowning at the price tag between her fingers. "The hell? Who would pay that much for a doll?" she hissed under her breath with a glower setting in.

Kakashi said nothing as he watched her for a moment as she let her eyes dart from side to side as if looking to see if there was any one else in the shop or even cameras before opening her kunai pouch to set the doll inside. "Oi, Akane!" Kakashi said in a loud whisper making her startle as if she forgot he was there. "Put it back."

"But I want it…." She pouted.

"Back. Now." He said again.

Akane glared at him and looked back to the doll in hand. "I'm sorry," she said slowly to the doll, "but mean Sparky won't let me keep you." She then let the doll face Kakashi and began to mimic in a small voice that was no doubt supposed to be the doll.

"You're a big skinny meany, Mista! I want ta go with ya! Why won't you be my dada? It's not like it would hurt anyone! Don't you see I've never had a real dada before?"

"Akane," he warned with a tired sigh.

"Alright, alright," she said going back to her normal voice and set the doll back onto the shelf without another glance at it. "Are they still out there?"

"Yup," came her answer as he turned back to watch the ninja pick up the wounded and start to leave one by one. Akane decided that she didn't want to wait much longer and started to make her way to the back of the shop in hopes of finding a back exit. Strange wall art made from bottle caps, nails and cheap paint were propped up against the walls and wind chimes, and bunches of herbs hung from the dusty wooden ceiling. The whole place smelled of old incense and dust. The seemingly ordered chaos made it hard not to knock into anything. She continued to make her way to the back of the cluttered shop when she bumped her head into a wind chime. The ghostly noise filled the silence in the room while Akane cursed at her foolishness. Kakashi had spun around to glare at her but before he could lecture, the noise had ruptured the silence and travelled to the men outside in the street.

"It came from in there!" one yelled. Kakashi cursed and locked the door before running through the aisle and to Akane who was holding the chimes together to keep it quiet.

"Let's go!" Kakashi ordered as he took Akane by her wrist and pulled her to the back of the counter where they found a side door. He released her hand and tried to open the door but it wasn't insistent which only led to Kakashi stepping back before kicking the soul of his sandal into the wood, effectively busting the door from its hinges and across the sandy ground.

He led the way first out with Akane on his heals until they were once again in a different alley with shinobi coming around the corner of the building at them as well as from the shop. "That way," Akane motioned to the street where they darted off in the opposite direction of the alley until they hit a different street just a block from the Tower. _Time for Aki,_ she thought as she bit her thumb and drew a thin circle across the back of her hand before hitting her palm into the ground.

Kakashi watched as light spread between her fingers where he had to shield his eyes while it stopped the charging sand ninja in their tracks until the light dimmed and there stood a giant wolf with hackles raised and rotted daggered fangs naked beneath his lips. "Can you take care of them in three minutes?" Akane asked though she already knew the answer.

"I'll find you in two," he answered while Akane nodded and turned with Kakashi to finish the last leg of the mission to the Kazekage tower.

"I'll be honest," Kakashi started as he ran next to Akane until they reached the giant walls of the tower with the enormous skylight balcony at the top that overlooked the village. That was the entry point that they needed.

"You're an honest man so I expect nothing different," Akane smirked as they started to run and leap in wide strides to the top.

"Well that summoning of yours-"

"Aki?" she asked.

"Hmm. I'm not very comfortable around him."

"Yeah well that make sense," she panted as they continued. "You are very…. Tame and when presented with something….um…. feral," she finally decided the word. "you tend to find discomfort."

Kakashi looked over to her questioningly at the rather strange answer. "Are you referring to my dogs?"

"Yes. You have dogs and I have a wolf. Simple as that."

"I don't think we accomplished anything on the subject."

"…… I guess not," she agreed in confusion. "Then why did you tell me you didn't like Aki?"

"Thought you had a right to know is all," he explained. Akane could tell that he was starting to withdraw into the serious man once again and she hated to admit that she really wasn't fond of this side of him. Because it wasn't him. He had turned to this man through the years of heartache and broken bones…. It almost pained her to see him withdraw into this guarded man that she ran beside.

Then again if anyone was truly guarded it was her. Still she knew this was going to be a hard interaction between the two.

Kakashi was the first to the balcony while panting deeply with Akane following right behind. Sadly the empty balcony that they had been expecting was indeed all but empty. A rather large group of ninja stood there waiting with smug expressions with the Kazekage at the front with his arms crossed. Jade eyes clashed against mismatched before widening. "Hatake Kakashi?" Gaara said slowly as he examined the scratched forehead protector. "Why did you come here?"

All playfulness was instantly erased from Kakashi. "We needed a job and thought that we could hand you our resume," Akane answered for Kakashi who gave her a pointed look. She returned it with a meaningful smirk that clearly said "trust me". With him submitting quietly she turned back to Gaara and pulled her kantana back out. It was after all still her turn before Kakashi could engage in battle with Gaara. The many men behind the Kage needed to be taken care of first. But she needed them to be separated before she could take them out….

Suddenly Akane charged after them while many of the men tossed weapons at her and blocked the kage from her view. Each spiraling weapon was deflected from her blade while she spun with the highest concentration on one target at a time. She stabbed one, and used a round house kick on another before pulling her blade from the first man's chest. A kunai no sooner missed her torso and instead lodged into another man as she spun around to use him as a shield. Sand suddenly shifted beneath her sandals and tried to wrap around her feet but she flipped over her wounded human shield and kicked another over the top of the head, making him fall face first to the hard sandy balcony.

Five sendons pierced the air behind her where she sent them spiraling into different directions with her kantana, effectively letting them stab into two men behind her instead. A man charged straight at her front with a wind jutsu that she rolled away from only to find herself at the feet of another ninja that had his own sword falling towards her face. With practiced speed, she sliced her sword horizontally into his leg, making him cry out while blood poured freely before the sand she had tried to avoid wrapped around to holding her to the ground as the man with the wind jutsu finished her with kunai into her throat.

However, to ruin his joyful grin, a poof of smoke met him, temporary blinding him before a stab welcomed his back where he fell lifelessly with a final gurgle from his throat a few yards from the seething kage.

She pulled her kantana from the man's back and turned to Kakashi who had to dodge a few straw weapons. "Ok," she said with a raise of her brows to lighten his mood. "All the people are dead now. Your turn, Sparky."

"And you think this is a good way to ask for a job?" Gaara growled lowly as he let his eyes dart from Akane to Kakashi.

"Of course not." Akane smirked "This _is_ our job."

**Mwhahahhaa!!! I love this chapter!!! It went really differently then I had planned, but what can I say? It was fun to write!!! Now of course it may be obvious what happens next but I bet you can't figure out how it will end with the fight…. Well. Actually I think I just changed my mind…. No I didn't!! I have just decided what will happen next and who will show up and who won't and…. Yeah.**

**Please review!!! If there are any mistakes-there always is- I apologize! Review please!!! **


	10. CopyCat ninja, VoodooKunoichi

**Hillo!!! Sorry I haven't updated lately! Job, school and everything in between has been getting in the way. Funny thing is that I have had this chapter dome for a while….. Just forgot to update it. ^^' Let's get to the story! Hold on for the ride… **

**Oh before I forget, Akane is not a Mary Sue!!!! She is gonna get her assed kicked around a bit, k?**

**Disclaimer…..I know the TRUE owner of Naruto wished he had thought of Akane. Psh loser.**

A pilfer of sand bolted through the air at Akane with hungry speed as she managed to flip off the top of the tower and onto the safety of a nearby building. The sand however gave up its chase and spun towards the distracted Kakashi who desperately flipped and spun away from the raging grains that tried to swallow him. Blindly, Akane jumped through the dark night to what she hoped to be a different building while tossing three kunais with explosive notes at the sand and barely managing to land on the wall without sliding down. Piercing grey eyes looked out from under her bangs in time to see Gaara appear behind Kakashi to aim a deadly blow but luckily the demon carrier underestimated the 26 year old shinobi who disappeared; leaving a nicely hidden paper bomb in his wake. Just as Kakashi was out of range, the explosion was set off with sand being shot through the air followed by the roar of flames and smoke. The building shook slightly from the detonation before Akane leapt back to land beside Kakashi who panted faintly as he watched the smoke dissolve in the crisp air to reveal a shell of sand that shielded Gaara.

Bit by bit the grains melted around him to reveal red hair, impassive stare and arms crossed over his chest indifferently. Yes this evening started with a mission. A simple assassination mission. The plan was simple, but the mission turned to be anything but. What started out as an assassination turned to be just a way to attract attention. Here Akane and Kakashi had arranged to attack the Kazekage--not to_ actually_ kill him--and start the inevitable rumor to spread of Hatake Kakashi truly becoming a rogue and attacking his former village's ally. Having been nearly an hour later and still no real progress—though they weren't really trying to kill anyone—this was starting to become a troublesome situation.

"So how long are we going to fight him before we leave?" she asked in a low whisper so only Kakashi would hear.

"Long enough to make it believable," Kakashi replied with his eyes watching the sand carefully. This obviously wasn't the answer she was looking for as she scowled, both playfulness and tease absent from previous jokes. Both stood as serious as ever watching the indescribable sand whip through the air around the red haired shinobi in violent threats and cracks. So much sand and being in the middle of a desert was Gaara's home field. Even with Kakashi and Akane, the odds were uneven when put against a Demon. Still they pushed all thought aside and focused entirely on the task at hand.

"I would advise you to return to Konoha before you regret your stupid decisions," Gaara warned although in all honesty his sand was having the hardest time keeping up with Kakashi's speed. For one thing, Gaara wasn't a fool to believe Kakashi was actually trying. A gennin would know the white-haired man was holding back. But that didn't change the fact that Gaara didn't want to hurt the Konoha ninja though if that meant putting the village in danger then so be it; Kakashi would end up in the hospital and Naruto would be contacted to take him back. Simple.

Kakashi though said nothing as he charged once again, making Gaara's eyes widen at the speed. He would have to start moving and dodging more if he wanted to stay untouched though even with using Shukaku it was proving to be a challenge. Through the fight he wasn't sure what was the real Kakashi and what wasn't. He would hit one and it would turn to a clone while the real one, he assumed would appear behind him; an illusion of sorts which wasn't his best, let alone was it easy on his temper. Safe to say that when he actually had the real Kakashi in his grasp then that annoying woman would interfere. For some reason she knew exactly which one was the real Kakashi and which were fake and at this point, that particular skill was envied by the Kazekage. But none the less, if he took her out then he would be able to capture Hatake. She did seem weaker and not nearly as fast so it would make it the easiest plan.

With a plan forming to end the useless kunoichi's existence, the Kage launched his own attack towards Kakashi, willing to distract the man long enough for Gaara's real form to take the annoying woman by surprise.

Using speed that only a demon, or Lee, could possess, he shot straight towards her, sending debris of the rooftop into the air behind him and the rushing of the wind leaving him deaf, all while the woman watched in complete shock as he grew closer in amazing speed. She couldn't move from pure fear and thundering chakra raining over her shoulders, keeping her in suspense until she was suddenly swept aside by an abrupt force and into the air.

Gaara slid to a stop merely feet away and narrowed his eyes at the pair in the air, Kakashi holding the woman to him protectively as they landed on the next building where he set her down on her feet. He hadn't even sensed Kakashi coming…. Was this an illusion? It just had to be. Looking back at what he thought was the real Kakashi turned to be a clone which added more frustration to the Kage's shoulders. It was now more than obvious that Kakashi knew of his plan. This made everything much more difficult.

Kakashi watched from where he stood with Akane catching her breath next to him. If she hadn't been holding back then she wouldn't have gotten stuck from the pressure of the chakra, this she knew, though there was a risk and a very well thought out reason for her NOT using her full speed and chakra levels. There was only so much control she had and the risk of her killing Gaara was too much for her to chance.

"Don't underestimate him," Kakashi directed towards her while she tossed a glare his way.

"I'm fine…"

For the first time in the last 30 minutes, he turned his missed matched eyes to her but said nothing. Perhaps it was just a slip up, after all. He would have the same mistakes in fights as well…. None the less it wasn't something that he was willing to risk if she had gotten hurt. Obviously Gaara didn't want to hurt him…..The same couldn't be said for Akane.

"Ready for round three?" Kakashi asked with an eye crinkle. If there was one thing he learned about the woman, it was that she worked best when there wasn't so much pressure.

Akane's scowl lightened and she shrugged. "Faster we finish this the faster we can get food."

"Are you buying?"

"Why not?"

Kakashi gave a quick nod but before he could respond he was forced to jump out of the way just as another wave of sand crashed into the building where he had stood and Akane still was. Realizing that she hadn't moved, his heart skipped a beat and his eyes went wide. "Akane!"

The sand retracted from the building, leaving it to crumble and cave it a few levels with Akane's limp form in the middle of the debris._ Finally_, Gaara thought at the sight of her body. Just then it disappeared in a poof of smoke leaving an empty building; making it clear that it was a shadow clone

Kakashi blinked while he scanned the many buildings for the kunoichi only to land his sights on her just in time to see Akane appear over the rooftop behind Gaara who hadn't sensed her. Just as she sent a round house kick to his back, the sand erupted into a blockade, guarding Gaara just in time. "You," Gaara started as he spun around to face her, but she was gone in a flash and appeared on the other side, sending a punch hard into the sand, but instead of blocking her like it had before, it wrapped around her wrist, sending her grey eyes wide before tossing her into the air, crashing straight into a different building. Before the sand could recover, Kakashi charged low and fast towards Gaara, managing to catch a punch to the Kage's chin, sending him to the ground. The whipping of the sand crashed over Gaara in a shield but Kakashi was already in position under the roof where he thrust a hand through and gripped Gaara's leg to pull him under…. However what was once an ankle soon dissolved into sand between his fingers.

At that point, everything slowed. With Gaara still between the shell of Shikaku's sand and the roof where Kakashi was, the strange sound of wind waved through all previous thoughts and everything seemed to still…… Even Kakashi had seemed to hear it as he paused.

Out of the corner of his eye, the sand shifted from a hole the size of a quarter until what looked like a spider pushed through with four black eyes watching Gaara………….

"Kai!"

BOOOM!!!

The Kage Tower rooftop shook violently as Kakashi was pushed two levels down and Gaara was thrown into a scrambling heap across the building.

"Looks like we're late, hm," announced a deep voice from above Gaara as he slowly gained control over what had just happened. Pain stretched over his left arm that was clearly broken as well as a large gash to his forehead where blood pooled by his hand as he pushed himself up to a painful stand.

The sound of the man's voice was the first to reach his ears that had a god awful ring vibrating through. Then followed the sound of scraping wood and the same whooshing of wind.

With his right eye's vision returning, he looked towards the source of his interruption to find two black cloaks with crimson clouds.

Akatsuki.

"You're…. the one that attacked two weeks ago," Gaara mused aloud earning a bright grin from the blonde.

"That's right, un. But we aren't going to leave empty handed this time," he boasted proudly.

Sasori didn't say anything but instead looked over his shoulder to see the hole in the rooftop from his partner's bomb where the former Konoha ninja climbed out to join the three. "Hatake, Kakashi," Sasori announced in a heavy tone. Suddenly a blur appeared next to the white-haired ninja with black vapor dispersing to reveal the kunoichi. "And Nori, Akane."

"See?" Deidara shook his head shamefully. "This is what we get for being fashionably late, yeah."

"Don't start," Sasori warned in an exasperated voice. "Your diabolical creation made too much noise making it easy for the guards to find us."

A scowl etched its way on the blonde's features. "It isn't diabolical! It's real art, un."

"I'm to assume you are here for the Kazekage," Kakashi interrupted.

Both Akatsuki turned their gazes to Kakashi and Akane while Gaara tried to gain a grasp on the situation with his mind still blurry. "No, un. We're here for vacation."

"Oh, that's good," Akane shot back sarcastically with a wave of her hand in the air. "If you were here for Gaara then we would have had a problem."

"Tsh, watch your mouth and don't get in the way, kunoichi," Sasori dismissed.

This played a tricky hand for Kakashi and Akane. Everything had now become much more difficult. Akatsuki were here to take Gaara. Kakashi and Akane were here to (so call) kill Gaara. Gaara was the Kazekage, a friend to Kakashi and Konoha, as well as an ally, not to mention that Kakashi was in no position to protect Gaara from Akatsuki because the MAIN mission was to get _inside _of Akatsuki. Now he was stuck between two choices. Kill Gaara, or let Akatsuki have him. If he did the latter then Akatsuki would gain more power over Konoha and Suna though he would have an easier time joining the organization-Not to mention, Gaara would die. If Kakashi killed the kage, then Akatsuki wouldn't be able to complete their plan and wouldn't think Kakashi was worthy of joining seeing as he messed their arrangement up. But neither of these plans were something that he wanted….

"We were here first. I see no reason for you to have full rights to a mission when you were too late," Akane argued.

"It's not your concern. If you want to interfere then we won't stop you. We won't let you live either," Sasori explained coolly.

"Well I hope you are ready for a fight because I can promise you that much." To prove her point, she bent her knees into a fighting position and clenched her fists.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked while Sasori and Deidara sized the two Konoha ninja up.

"Playing it off. If we try to keep Gaara as _our_ mission then we keep him safe from _Akatsuki_. We just have to do this until Sand-shinobi come to help Gaara."

"I doubt it will be that easy," Kakashi debated but didn't argue. It was a plan that would keep them busy until he could ponder something else. Both turned back to the Akatsuki but before another word could be ushered, Deidara dove his clay bird to the half blind Gaara whose sand shot up to grab the attacker. Kakashi shot off the ground, intersecting the small bomb that Deidara tossed while he rode higher into the air.

Akane unsheathed her sword before she dispersed in a black vapor and appeared behind Sasori's wooden form only for a scorpion 9ft tail to block her katana. Not taking a chance to see what the liquid at the sharp point at the end was, she leapt out of reach a safe distance away. Slowly Sasori turned to face his opponent, letting his tail wrap through the air behind him threateningly. "If you interfere, I'll kill you."

"….." Akane tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. Why would he care unless he needed her alive? "Are you one of those noble types that don't want to fight a girl?"

"Don't get your hopes up. I have other reasons and fighting you would only be a waste of my time."

At this Akane's eye twitched and her smirk fell to a mock pout. "It's true. You Akatsuki are mean."

"You aren't funny."

"You just don't have a sense of humor."

"You and Deidara constantly talk." he stated bordly. "…. I have things to do," and with that, his mouth opened to shoot poisoned senbons straight towards Akane who threw her hands into a few signs before thrusting them to the ground. With a whoosh of wind, a square blockade shot from the ground and deflected the weapons to land one by one onto the ground.

Before she could stand up to return an attack, there was a gust of wind and a blur behind her where she instinctively jumped into the air and out of the reach, but again the tail rose high enough to slam her thin frame into the ground with a crater crushing under her from the force. A deep gasp left her and all the air squeezed from her lungs while black specs freckled her vision. Before she could regain her breath, a cold wooden hand wrapped around her ankle followed by him picking her up and slamming her onto the ground one more time. Her head slammed hard into the ground, causing blood to run into her eye while she shakily sat up before falling back, trying to catch her breath. This holding back idea was not going to fly for very long……

Kakashi jumped high into the air with the crackle of his Chigori whistling through the night as he struck through one of the hovering bombs ready to drop onto Gaara who struggled against a clone of Kakashi and his sand blocked and swallowed smaller bombs. Landing hard on the ground, Kakashi caught sight of Sasori bringing a poisoned laced sword down on Akane who twisted from his grip and kicked him hard on the chin, causing his head to roll of to reveal locks of red and a younger new face. "….the hell?!" Akane asked tentatively. "Who are you?"

"Introductions are a bore but if you must know, I am Sasori of the Red Sands," he smirked while he stepped out of the puppet. "You won't make another lucky shock like that."

Kakashi turned back in time to see a bomb diving towards him where he flipped away and onto the side of a building. The bird pursued at deadly speed while Kakashi ran hard and fast around the walls. Seeing that Kakashi was gaining distance away from Gaara, leaving him open for attacks by Deidara, Akane folded her hands together, narrowly dodging one of Sasori's puppets, before activating her jutsu. "Wind Style: Ookami cyclone."

The air shifted and grew in sudden speed that surrounded Sasori and his weapon, growing faster with the sand taking form as a wolf's head before rearing up and crashing down on the wooden duo.

Taking this time to help Gaara, she spun on her heels and darted to the struggling Kazekage. Kakashi was further away as he jumped to another building, sending a fireball straight to one clay bird, but missing the second by inches. As for Deidara, he stuffed his hand deeper into his pocket before tossing two strange creatures to limp their ways towards the distracted Gaara who managed to duck under one clay figure then the through the other with a blade of his sand. Unfortunately, the clay multiplied and again made an attack to the tiring Kage.

"Damn it," Akane cursed and sent a wave of chakra straight across the roof, sending the clay figures to be pushed away, leaving a few to detonate while the others stood up and charged back to Gaara who regained his composure and the seconds of bought time. As Akane continued to run towards him, she caught sight of Deidara flipping down onto the roof, oblivious of her presence. Just as he stood to his feet while pulled a few kunais out, Akane pushed her palm out towards his direction, sending another gust of wind right at him in a narrowed attack, but a shock of black iron sand intercepted, keeping Deidara safe as Sasori appeared along side him. Sliding to a stop, she spun to look at what she assumed to had been the real Sasori with her wolf jutsu. Sadly she had misinterpreted and had attacked a shadow clone. These men weren't joking around. She was suddenly bleeding profusely while they had not a scratch on them…… That was the last straw. No more holding back. Time to control the puppet master.

Gritting her teeth, she glanced above her shoulder to see Kakashi flipping down the building, setting off the last bomb that followed him while he landed between Gaara and Deidara. With one long glance at Kakashi, she turned back to Sasori who twitched his fingers, forming the iron sand to a new shape that started to spin dangerously.

"Meh," she brushed off with a wry smirk as she pulled her fingers together into a release signal. "Time to stop acting weak I suppose…."

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes as the iron block spun faster and faster. "Fool," Sasori murmured irritably and thrust his hand forward, sending the sand straight towards her. Opening her eyes, she forced her chakra straight to Sasori as the invisible line shot and dodged straight to him, hitting into his core and attacking the only part that made him still human. But it wasn't enough. Her chakra was only selected into the cylinder that he held in his chest and immobile. There was no control over him…….. cursing she jumped away from the weapon of sand that slammed into the ground, forcing her to skid on her back until she was able to flip back to the balls of her feet.

Kakashi could only spare a glance while dodging a punch from Deidara before both had to split up from Gaara's wave of sand that threatened to spill across from them. Akane though was too busy watching Sasori's smirk grow as the bulk of sand shifted and pulled from the ground. "What were you trying to do? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to control me."

So he knew? Just how much did he know about her? Suddenly it hit her. He knew her name and wasn't surprised Kakashi was there…. Was it that they knew about Kakashi being a missing-nin already? And what about her? Obviously they caught Akatsuki's attention but that wasn't to say it was very helpful. After all she didn't know just how much they knew about her.

"Trying to control the puppet master is very humorous, I admit," Sasori chuckled to himself. "Never have I fought someone crazy enough to try. I doubt you even know how to use my techniques with chakra strings, though."

"You're wrong," Akane smirked back and stood to her feet while wiping some blood from her eye; letting her black hair fall back to her wet forehead. "I don't use string to control. This technique is something," she started as she clenched and unclenched her fingers, "a little more raw…"

"Raw?" his brow rose questioningly. "I am far from raw. My old body is long gone and now I have this wooden masterpiece that is far from controllable for someone as yourself. Only I have control." His tone wasn't boastful, merely matter of fact.

"That makes sense now. You are a puppet yourself….." No wonder why she wouldn't control him. She needed her chakra to enter their blood stream and organs in order to control a person. He had neither of these. "Kakashi! Switch me!"

Deidara blinked from the sudden outburst of the kunoichi, earning him a stab through the arm from Kakashi's kunai before the white-haired shinobi flickered to Akane's side just as an arm of sand tried to grab him. "What do you have in mind?" he asked between pants, trying to keep his eyes off her deep gash in her temple.

"I can gain control over them. It'll take a lot of energy, but I can hold them off while you focus on Sasori." She turned to him with a sense of worry. "He's tricky and I think he knows something we don't."

"What exactly would he know?"

"I have a feeling he knew we were going to be here…. And the way he was talking…. Something's not right."

Before anything could be discussed, a bomb detonated along side of Gaara who had started to take to the air by his sand, sending him crashing hard to the ground. Seeing that Deidara was diving low and fast to make the pickup of the Kage, she sprinted in their direction, sliding across the ceiling and loose sand while throwing her hands towards Deidara, barely managing to get enough chakra to enter his blood system and throw him off course and back into the sky with a jerk of her arms.

"What the hell, un?" he asked while pulling his hand to his sweaty forehead. A strange sense of nausea crashed over him, but he shook his head, trying to get rid of it. It was obviously something the kunoichi did seeing as Kakashi was too busy fighting Sasori who looked to be struggling a bit with Hatake. And with Gaara starting to wake up, it wasn't going to end well….

But just then out of the corner of his eye, two new figures made their way to the same building. "About time, un."

Akane watched as Gaara struggled to his hands and knees, however she didn't make a move towards him. Instead she stepped between him and Dediara watching as the blonde flying above her grinned sadistically.

Why wasn't he doing anything? And Gaara was starting to be too out of it to fight for much longer. Fighting Deidara and Kakashi for nearly two hours was going to take a lot of strength from you whether you had a Demon on your side or not.

Kakashi though, aware that there wasn't a bomb in site, only assumed Akane had full control over Deidara and Gaara. With his entire focus on Sasori, he sent a rampant earth jutsu to collapse the rooftop under Sasori, effectively knocking the ninja off balance while Kakashi appeared behind him, getting a firm grip around the wooden body and spinning his straight to the balcony below, effectively crashing Sasori's head into a large crater. With the puppet master motionless, Kakashi stepped back, took a few deep breaths….. Slash!!! A short yell escape him as the searing pain entered his ribs from an intensely sharp blade.

Jumping a safe distance away, he was met with a dark opened cloak, revealing a broad pale chest and a silver necklace displayed proudly, while the once thought, knocked out puppet master shifted to a stand and spun his head right side on as both Akatsuki faced the breathless Kakashi.

Meanwhile, Akane jumped under the giant bomb, kicking it hard in the stomach and sending it flying into opposite direction and into a far off building. Deidara was too busy to notice as he dove through the streets, alleys and anything to lose the charging sand while his bird ducked and soared through the night air. "Where is he?" Akane asked Gaara, thankful that the Kage wasn't interested in fighting her at the moment.

"I'm not sure," he murmured while holding a hand to his throbbing temple. The blood wasn't letting up and Akane knew it would be a matter of time before he passed out.

"Shit. This is bad."

"Right you are," said a dark voice behind her. Before Akane could even look over her shoulder, she was slammed hard and lifted by something into the air with her black hair whipping in her face and cold night wind burned at her chapped lips before she was suddenly dropped from the sky. "Aaahhhh!!!!" she screamed, all while trying to toss her chakra to the black and white creature with bat like wings that had dropped her, but it was too late as it was out of range and charging to Gaara.

Trying to gain some control of her fall, she flipped, desperately reaching out for a building but it was out of reach and the ground was rising up to meet her but luck was on her side as something leapt right above her, managing to grip her shirt as they both landed hard onto the concrete sidewalk, rolling to a stop. The impact was enough to scuff up her arms and cheek but not enough to break any bones, as she shakily pushed herself up to her stomach. Glancing up to who had caught her, she blinked when it wasn't Kakashi.

"Aki?" she struggled out.

Her wolf gave one heave of effort to stand to his feet before turning back to Akane; the city lights casting an ominous shadow around his battered form. Grey eyes went wide in shock at sight of his bent, limp left ear and the gashes on top of gashes from his neck to his belly. Blood matted and caked to his once lushes fur and saliva dripped eerily from his fangs. Carefully he limped towards her with his shoulders hunched and head low. "Aki!" she pushed herself to her feet and rushed to him where he braced himself for her much needed hug. "What happened?! Who did this?!" Never had he been in this shape before and not any one could do it.

"Akatsuki," he growled. "First there were two…. Then four. I tried to keep them away but one with a scythe caught me.…"

"Damn it! You need to go back home and rest---I still need to help Kakashi—"

"Two of you can't take on four Akatsuki. There's only two now, but wait till the other pair arrive."

"They already have," Akane said gravely. She rubbed Aki's uninjured ear and gave him a quick kiss.

"But you don't understand—"

"No Aki. I can handle this. You go home." With that, she sprinted up the Hokage tower to help Kakashi and Gaara.

Aki watched sadly as Akane disappeared, knowing that he would never be able to get enough strength to follow her. …. "But the other two Akatsuki aren't here yet…."

Kakashi leapt from the back of Deidara's bird, erupting it into an explosion of clay, soot, and fire; successfully tricking one of the strange black creatures into the detonation. Hidan was the next to meet Kakashi in midair as they flipped and dodged each other's attacks until Kakashi landed vertically on the wall, managing to flip upwards and kick Hidan in the side, hard enough to send him flying.

A bomb, however erupted behind him, sending the wall to crumble beneath his feet as another creature of Kakuzu's flew at him. Just in time, Kakashi jumped away, leaving the creature to fly straight into the wall.

"Behind you!" came a female voice, turning his attention over his shoulder at Hidan who had returned with his Scythe read to cut into Kakashi, but the Jashin worshiper froze suddenly, his face going blank, then was slammed into the ground by an invisible force once, twice, and again for good measure while Gaara blocked another three of Kakuzu's summonings with his sand, effectively crushing them.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked Akane and both panted heavily.

"This is a five star vacation, sparky! Of course I'm alright," she teased.

"Sad thing is, that when you stop your use of sarcasm then I know there truly is something wrong."

"That's one way to look at it," she admitted.

Though this was not the time or place for it, Kakashi had to let a small smirk play under his mask, but it was soon gone once a trail of ants made itself known as they scurried straight to the two Konoha ninja.

"Who can you take?" Kakashi asked as they jumped away before the clay could go off.

"I'll take Hidan, Deidara and whatever I can for Kakuzu's sci-fi animals."

"Perfect. Gaara's on our side--"

"Figured that much." With that, they leapt straight back into the game. Again a few more creatures dived down towards Kakashi and Akane, both flipping and dodging but still keeping up with each other easily. Ahead of them on two buildings away, Gaara fought hard with Sasori and three of his puppets but it was the second Akatsuki member that had Akane and Kakashi worried. Above Gaara, Deidara was making a long centipede that shot through the air straight to the oblivious kage. Gritting his teeth, Kakashi pushed one hand downwards with his other gripping his wrist.

"We aren't going to make it," Akane said urgently as both sprinted harder.

"Leave it to me," Kakashi replied while summoning chakra to his hand, lighting it in brilliant blue and white lightning. The firecracker sound woke the air as his Chigori grew however before he was able to dart ahead, Hidan appeared in front of them, charging at full speed with his scythe out to the side.

"I got him," Akane yelled out and ran in front of Kakashi as defense. Thrusting her hands in front of her, her chakra entered Hidan's body. Once sure there was enough, she pulled her hands past her waist and as if an invisible string was attached to Hidan's shoulders, he fell hard to the ground with Kakashi leaping over him and straight to Gaara's aid.

"Fuck!!" Hidan yelled and pushed himself up to a sitting position.

Akane watched her opponent as he wiped some blood from his mouth. Looking to the back of his hand and seeing the crimson liquid, a sinister grin curled his lips and a laugh erupted from him. "Fuck! I'm gonna play with you! Screw the Hatake prick!" He stood to his feet while Akane bent low in a defense stance. "We'll have some fun together bitch."

"Your offer is generous but I must decline," she replied flatly.

"Now don't go fucking weak on me now," he grinned while spinning his scythe around and stepping forward.

"Don't misunderstand me. I'll don't plan on this lasting long because I'll kill you on the spot."

"Those are some big words from a slut like you." He paused and a thoughtful look passes his features. "How about this? I'll give you a fucking free shot. Anywhere you damn well please and as much shitty blood as you want." He pulled his cloak open more to reveal his chest. "Fuck, what are you waiting for?"

Akane didn't move, though she knew she would have to do it sooner or later. And the fact that it was her enemy didn't relieve the guilt she would have if she went through with it.

"Hurry the fuck up!"

Akane flinched lightly but still didn't move. This only made Hidan scowl as he dropped his hands from his cloak. "Fine. If you won't do it, I will!" And with that, he charged at her with blinding speed.

With her grey eyes shooting wide, she ducked under his scythe and spun away from a kick followed by a block of her kunai against his blade and a few flips to get away but he only followed, not letting her get out of range for a swing of his scythe or a punch.

Barely keeping up with his speed, she jumped to the side, nicking her ankle on a cobblestone. With a quick stumble, she caught herself just before she fell but Hidan had already taken advantage of her. Jumping into the air, he tossed his scythe hard at her, but she barely managed to spin out of the way, losing her sleeve in the process. But the onslaught wasn't over. Again he used an upward sweep with the giant blade, sending dirt and shatters into her face. Within a second he had swung again, catching her across the abdomen.

"Damn," she cursed and stumbled again. Hidan finally paused in his attacks, taking a lick off his scythe's blade, tasting her blood with his grin growing.

"You're fucking fast, I'll give you that."

"Thanks," she replied dryly. Out of all the guys she could have fought, she had to say this one was a good choice. He was really pissing her off and the temptation to use her chakra in this battle was become too good to be true.

Before anything could be done, she felt a strange tickle on her shoulder where she looked to find a small butterfly but it was too late.

"Kai!"

Boom!

The explosion shook the building, making Hidan take a few steps to the side as pieces of and rocks flew at him. "Fuck you little bastard!!" he yelled at Dediara who watched the cloud of soot rise towards him. A satisfied grin pulled at his lips but was short lived as Akane appeared through the smoke with a kunai in hand. It was too late for Deidara to dodge as she stabbed him through the shoulder, the force knocking both of them off the giant clay bird. Keeping Deidara under her, she twisted in the air before slamming her leg across Deidara's stomach, condemning the man into a deep crater in the roof top a few yards from Hidan who laughed humorously at the situation.

"Damn you, un," he murmured breathlessly. "You'll regret that."

Akane didn't stay long by Deidara's body as she leapt a safe distance away before throwing her hands into a series of signals. "Yuumei No Ame!"

Just as Deidara stood up and tossed another creation at her, she released her jutsu, throwing Hidan and Deidara into what looked like a blacker night with the outlines of the building in white and sudden rain falling hard on their heads.

"Hahaha," Deidara laughed. His clay was taking on too much water as it struggled towards Akane but it didn't make it as it stumbled to a heap. "This illusion won't work, yeah," he informed and adjusted his metal eye piece. The click signaled he was ready and his sight through his single eye could see through the jutsu while Akane watched to see what he did next. With his hands in the release sign he ordered, "Kai."

And just like that, the illusion was lifted.

"Fuck! That was it?" Hidan asked. "What a weak jutsu."

"I didn't even activate it fully," she informed. "I only needed rain to dampen Deidara's clay."

"You used up a lot of chakra doing that which wasn't a smart thing to do, un," he grinned cockily.

Akane smirked. Did they think she was that reckless? "It was worth it. Not only was your creation destroyed but you can't use your clay in your pouch either."

Deidara rolled his eyes at her ignorance but shrugged it off, making it the first time that Akane noticed that one of his arms were missing. "I can fight in rain just fine with my clay. It'll dry within seconds, hm."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, bomber," she smiled. "That jutsu will keep your clay dry for three straight hours. Not a single drying jutsu will help you now."

"So step aside, transvestite and let me handle this," Hidan snickered as he pushed past a disgruntled Deidara.

With his eye twitching, he kicked Hidan in the ass, making him fall face first on the ground.

"Fuck!"

"You wanna call me that again, un?!" Deidara yelled as he stepped on Hidan's back to prove his point.

Hidan stood up, pushing Deidara's foot off and spun around with his scythe. Deidara ducked under it easily and stuck out his tongue.

Akane took this chance to look over at Kakashi who seemed to be getting a good handle against Sasori and Kakuzu. All she had to do was take care of Hidan and then she could help Kakashi. Nothing to it. "Oi! You two! Do us all a favor and grow a pair. I'm waiting—"

Before she could finish, Hidan shot off the ground at her as she watched him come in closer by each second. Twitching her fingers much like Sasori had to in order to control his puppets, she pushed her hands forward, releasing her chakra fully. In what was much like a howl, her chakra swirled in a vibrant scarlet around her, reflecting eerily from her gunmetal grey eyes. Hidan's grin turned darker as he forced his own chakra into his speed. It was quiet within that moment with only the sound of her heart beat in her ears as she clenched her fists, freezing Hidan to the spot. A look of utter confusion and shock passed over his face like a shadow before the sickening sound of thick gushing liquid gurgled from his throat. Blood leaked from his eyes and nose to mix with the saliva from his mouth.

_Breath. Breath. Breath Breath. Inhale. Exhale_, she told herself while closing her eyes from the sight. Releasing her hands from their fist form, she dropped her arms to her side and turned her back to Hidan just as the sudden limp thump of his lifeless body hit the ground. Nausea welded up inside of her and there was no fighting it as she fell to her knees, vomiting both stomach acid and blood from overuse. More blood trickled from her nose that she quickly wiped away, all too aware of the gaping blonde bomber behind her.

"W-what the….. Shit! What the hell was that, un?" he asked at the sight of Hidan's lifeless body.

Akane spat out some extra spit, trying to get rid of the horrid taste while standing up. She didn't turn around, didn't say a word….. didn't look back. Instead she started to make her way towards Kakashi and Gaara three buildings away, leaving the gaping Iwa ninja behind.

But like a crack of thunder vibrating through her, a sudden dark laughter started through a thick gurgle before it cleared and the laughter grew. Tensing, she froze. Did she really want to turn around? Wasn't he dead? She just sent her chakra into him and destroyed his organs….. What was this?

With her pulse becoming erratic and her heart beat drumming in her ears, she turned slowly to face Hidan who was already to his feet, licking the blood from his lips. "Nice magic trick. But I can't fucking die!"

"Y-you mean—" she stuttered and took a step back .

"It means that it's my damn turn!" As he darted at her again, a rush of sand intercepted him with Gaara and Kakashi running across the bridge like sand and away from two puppets and three black creatures. Though he was out of usable clay, that didn't mean he couldn't fight. With that he jumped after Kakashi and Gaara, determined to get the demon before anyone else. Seeing Deidara leave after Kakashi, Sasori and Gaara, Akane ducked under Hidan's scythe before flickering in between Kakashi and Kakuzu.

"Watch yourself Akane," Kakashi warned as Kakuzu tossed his hands out with tentacles spurting straight at her.

Flipping onto her hands, she cart wheeled to the side only to roll on the ground as one of the flying animal summons soared down to grab her. Jumping up, she sent explosive notes in Hidan's direction but he only ran straight through them. Missing one of the tentacles, it wrapped around her ankle before throwing her towards the ground, but she luckily cut herself free in time to land her feet on the side of a wall before pushing off into a dizzying spin. Slamming her fist into the ground, a crater formed with sparks lighting through the cracks.

A yell from behind her alerted Akane to Gaara being knocked backwards into the ground by Deidara. Kakashi was struggling to keep Sasori occupied long enough for him to get to Gaara's limp form. Seeing this, Akane used what was left of her chakra and ran straight to Kakashi, spinning on her feet to deflect an attack from Hidan and Kakuzu who both struggled to keep up with her speed now that she wasn't holding back.

"Behind you!!" she yelled behind Kakashi as Kakuzu's summonings swept Gaara up into the air. Growling she jumped with a spin and tossed her hands in front of her; gaining control of both animals. With one hand, she sent it spiraling into the city floor while the other forced the animal holding Gaara to set the Kage to the rooftop carefully before it too was thrown to the ground. Behind her, Hidan hit the back of her head with the end of the scythe, making her vision fail momentarily while he dragged her to her feet by her hair.

"Ever think about worshiping Jashin?" he questioned. "The benefits are fucking amazing!"

Before she could answer, he punched her in the stomach, making her grit her teeth that were layered in blood.

But luckily her savor came at last as Kakashi kicked Hidan in the head, making it roll off while his body dropped Akane. Kakashi kneeled next to her while she gasped. "Come on, now. I thought you had more spunk then that," he tried to encourage which worked as it brought a smile to her face.

"I told you that I could handle everything. It just takes a longer than usual for my chakra reserves to build up again."

Kakashi's eyes softened before he sent one last glance at Gaara. "I'm out of ideas."

"I can last longer without a problem."

"But Gaara is out of it. We can't fight and babysit at the same time."

"Then what do you propose?"

Before the answer could come, Kakashi pushed her out of the way as he threw his hands into his fire signals. Sasori had released his weapon in his hand, shooting a laser of fire straight at the Konoha ninja which Kakashi countered with his own fire ball. That was all that was needed as Akane took control over Hidan's body suddenly, making him turn and fight Kakuzu.

"Hidan?! I'll kill you, I swear, if you don't stop fooling around," Kakuzu ordered disgruntled.

"Fuck you! I'm not doing shit!" He swung, narrowly missing Kakuzu's thigh. "It's that fucking cunt that's doing it! Kill her!"

Kakuzu watched as Akane moved her hands around in fast repetition, each move and speed controlling Hidan. It was like watching her dance almost to the rhythm of the fight, but he knew it had to end. Hidan was moving faster then he was capable of doing and his scythe was almost weightless which was a deadly combo.

With his focus on the woman and his partner, he sent what was left of his summoning straight to the unaware kunoichi. With one sweeping in behind her, she spun only to be knocked off the rooftop of the Hokage tower and down into the air. "Kakashi!!!!" she screamed.

Her partner was by now racing after her, already seeing the summoning sneak behind her. As he took a dive from the tower, another black creature tackled him from in front, taking him higher into the sky…. Away from the falling Akane and straight into a building.

Dust and sand crumbled around him and pain was intense through every muscle, but too numb for him to realize it. With blackness searching out his mind, he tried to stay conscious as the animal let go of him and flew back to the sky. All Kakashi's thoughts lingered on Akane…. Too late to try and save her.

Only pray that she was able to catch the side of a building, but no building was that close from the Kage tower and he knew it.

But she had to be alright. After all, it would take more then that to kill her. She had survived through his chigori from point blank…

Unaware that he was making his body move, he gathered enough strength to leap back to the kage roof top, hoping to make his way to the streets below to find Akane alright. But by the time his sandals landed against the roof, his knees buckled and it was then he realized just how tired he was. After using his Magekenkyo once, he was just as exhausted as Akane and the other Akatsuki who they had fought.

Looking from beneath his white locks, he saw that he was placed right between Gaara and the six Akatsuki…….

Six…..

Not four….

Closing his black eye he counted again. Sure enough. There were two new comers; one caring a giant sword on his back. The other holding the unconscious kunoichi who he was grateful was alright. But that was his entire focus. The other five could have fallen off the face of the earth and he would not have noticed. His attention lay on the man holding Akane.

"Uchiha, Itachi," Kakashi commenced. "All of you came here for Gaara?"

Itachi looked from Kakashi to the bleeding kunoichi in his arms, wondering just what it was that brought those three together but nonetheless answered. "Of course not."

"Fuck we came from a bet with Deidara and Sasori to see who could get the fucking emo demon first!" Hidan boasted. "Itachi and Kisame are here for their own fucking ass mission."

"Being what?" Kakashi pondered, trying to think of a way to get Akane from the Uchiha. Nothing mattered more then to get back his partner…

"I have a proposition for you…." Itachi started before dropping his gaze down to the woman. "And the kunoichi."

"Take this little meeting somewhere else, un," Deidara snorted and would have crossed his arms if one wasn't missing from Kakashi's Magenkyo. "Our mission is to get the demon."

"And the demon's unconscious!" Kisame shot back. "What's taking you so long to get him, Dei?"

"Tsh, shut up, yeah!"

"Don't gotta."

It was then that the bad luck turned worse as Suna Anbu teams arrived all across the rooftop, surrounding Akatsuki and Kakashi.

"Looks like our time is up," Itachi mused aloud with a knowing smirk.

Kakashi narrowed his eye and looked around once. He could still get away with an easy fight, but he refused to leave without Akane. He needed her in this mission and the fact that Itachi had her now just didn't set well with him.

Not to mention that there was no hope of saving Gaara now. The Anbu wouldn't be able to keep him safe and if Kakashi tried to protect the kage himself then there was no way Akatsuki would think he was truly a missing-nin.

The question was what to do with this information….

"A trade Kakashi?" Itachi asked, knowing he was running out of time. "A trade for the kunoichi and the kage. Not to mention that I guarantee to meet up with you in a few days."

"And what would we need to discuss?" As if he didn't already know.

Pause. Itachi blinked slowly and stepped forward. "A deal or not?" he asked, ignoring the question.

"You are not to do any such thing! You are under arrest and if you resist you will be killed!" yelled out one of the Anbu squad leaders.

"Fucking ignorant pricks," Hidan mumbled and pulled his scythe over his shoulder while he picked at his teeth. "They think they're so tough…"

"It's annoying after a while," Kisame agreed though he always enjoyed cutting people like them down.

"Fine," Kakashi agreed suddenly and stepped away from Gaara.

Itachi smirked and walked forward with Kisame following until Itachi was right in front of Kakashi. Kisame continued past, picked up Gaara and nodded back to Itachi who handed Akane over to Kakashi. "Two days, I'll come back for an answer," Itachi said quietly. "Are you willing to pledge your loyalty to Akatsuki?"

With that, he activated his Sharringan, instantly catching Kakashi off guard and leaving him to fall unconscious with Akane onto the ground and vulnerable for Anbu. Both the Copy-cat Ninja and the Voodoo Kunoichi.

**Sorry if it's a bit rushed but obviously a lot happened!!! That and any/all mistakes are only due because of my new laptop. I'm still getting used to it!! **

**Please REVIEW!!! **


	11. Delicate Timeline

**Three reviews? What's up with that? Oh well. Three of my favorite readers are still with me!! That's all I need!!**

**Pretty List: **_something541, Danshingu-Murasaki-Momo, AND GrimmyGrimm666_

**ON WITH THE STORY!! **

"Kakashi?!! Are you sure?" Tsunade questioned, immediately standing from her desk and walking around to the front.

The small bird perched on the back of the chair chirped in response. "Of course. Akatsuki have taken the Kazekage and we were able to capture Hatake Kakashi and Nori Akane."

Tsunade rubbed her temples as she felt another headache coming. "This wasn't what I wanted," she murmured while Shizune watched with confusion.

"What do you mean? This is our chance to bring Kakashi back for questioning."

"That's not what I meant, Shizune," she snapped but turned back to the bird. "I'll send out two teams to assist in the retrieval of the Kazekage and they will be leaving tonight."

"Hai, Lady Hokage," the bird responded and turned back to the window before flying back to Suna with the news.

Tsunade heaved a heavy sigh and walked back to the window, gazing out across the sleeping rooftops of Konoha's villagers.

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked. "What's going on?"

"It's a long story that can't be explained right now." Slamming the window shut, she spun on her heels to face her friend. "I need Team Kakashi and Gai's team here five minutes ago."

Snapping to work, she nodded and left the office to retrieve the teams.

Once sure she was alone, she let out a breath and slouched against the desk top. "I hope you know what you're doing Kakashi."

* * *

Voices. A throb from her temple ignited suddenly, bringing her vision back long enough to catch sight of a cobbles stone floor passing beneath her before black engulfed her once again. Was she moving? Surely she wasn't walking… After all she couldn't feel her feet or legs… Then again maybe she could but the pain was just too much to notice? Again she was welcomed back with sight making it clear she was drifting in and out of consciousness and that two people were pulling her by the arms down a dark hall. But what was this? And where was Kakashi?

"I don't know what to think of you anymore, Hatake," came a voice in front of her. Dragging her head up to peer beneath her bangs, she could see Kakashi being directed down the hall with chakra strings around his wrists and nothing on except for his pants and a black muscle shirt that blended with his mask. "You really have fallen."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, though I can't blame you for what you think of me," Kakashi answered flatly to the Anbu captain that held his shoulder. Kakashi spared a quick glance back at Akane who noticed his forehead protector missing.

"You're right. I don't understand and at this point I couldn't give a damn." The Anbu captain stopped at a prison door and opened it. Kakashi calmly walked in, knowing there was no use in fighting, after all, Akane was in no condition to escape. It would only be wise to wait a few days to regain their strength before leaving.

As Kakashi stepped fully inside, the door behind him slammed shut. Blinking, he spun around to look out of the bars; stunned that they were taking Akane away from him and instead, down the hall. "What are you doing?" he asked the Anbu who locked and sealed the door.

The man looked up to meet Kakashi's black eye. "You thought we were going to let her in with you?" A humorless laugh left him. "Yeah right."

"She needs medical help. You can't take her into a different cell without anyone to take care of her."

The man merely shrugged. "If she dies, she dies. Not my problem," he murmured and walked away. "After all it's you that Konoha wants." He began to disappear into the dark hallway wit only the lingering of footfalls and the dragging from Akane's legs in front of him.

"Akatsuki aren't going to take Gaara far," Kakashi called out to the back of the Anbu with his voice echoing in the silent hall. The Anbu stopped and turned around slightly.

"Do you know where they're taking the Kazekage?"

"Information comes with a price," was the Kakashi's response.

There was a small pause before the Anbu captain whistled to the two other ninja dragging the kunoichi away. Both stopped and turned, giving each other a wary glance but only shrugging as they returned back to Kakashi.

"Where are they taking the Kage?"

"They can't travel far," Kakashi offered. "The only logical place would be in River Country, at the most, five miles in. They wouldn't take Gaara too far across distance. As for the base, I'm not sure, but if you go now then the trail may still be warm."

The Captain turned to one of the men, holding Akane's arm and nodded, sending the ninja to release Akane and walk back down the hall that they had once came from; no doubt to get a few teams together to search.

Kakashi only watched expectantly as the captain turned back to him. "Alright. If we find no proof of what you just said then you would have… _inconviently_ died of old wounds before your friends from Konoha could arrive. Clear, Hatake?"

He said nothing but looked to Akane who summoned enough strength to meet his eyes before being turned around and pulled away.

"Damn it--You aren't taking her away!"

"Relax," the captain said as he opened the cell next to Kakashi and the sand ninja tossed Akane inside where she fell hard to the cold grimy floor. "If she dies, you'll at least be able to watch." And after they slammed the door shut and sealed it, they travelled out of the prison, leaving Kakashi and Akane alone in the darkness, with only the moon shining in from a few cracks to illuminate the cells.

Shakily, Akane pulled herself to her hands and knees before pushing herself into a sitting position. Wobbly at first, she hauled her wounded body to the corner of the back of the cell, hoping the walls and bars would keep her weak form upright. Kakashi followed her from his side of the bars and kneeled to her level watching as her plumes of breath dispersed into the air above their heads.

"Some fun we keep getting into, huh?" Akane attempted at a joke, but Kakashi said nothing; only pushing his tied hands through the bars to brush some hair from her cold damp forehead. "You know, I never had this much trouble until I met you."

It was Kakashi's turn to reply. "You? I'm a criminal on the run with an insane Kunoichi who can't seem to find a time to drop the sarcasm."

"It's a natural talent of mine, Sparky. Just like yours is natural charm and beautiful hair," she murmured in a daze as her eyes started to drift closed.

"Hey," he started in a slight alarm and shook her shoulders. "Hey, Akane, you can't fall asleep."

"That's stupid," she mumbled but cracked her eyes open. "I'm tired."

"You have a concussion. You can rest when I'm sure you're alright."

"Your concern is touching—"

"Akane!" he snapped, making her flinch. Seeing her startled expression, he closed his eyes and sighed, feeling her gaze lingering on him. "Please don't."

"…..Kakashi……" she paused and looked away as the question choked her up. It scared her to ask this but she had to know… "Are you actually… worried about me?"

The man pulled his eyes to hers. "I have every reason to be."

Swallowing she looked away again, not knowing what to say. She was sadly starting to feel sick as a fear from long ago stirred within her. She was getting too close to him. She promised that she wouldn't trust someone again and this was getting out of hand. But as much as it pained her to know that she was tickled and suddenly pleased that he cared for her, she knew she was starting to concern herself with him as well. Did she really have the strength to start to shut down on him? It was after all her defense mechanism. Like a clock, going around and around…. She would get close to someone and then shut down when it became too much; Lighting fires under bare feet and distancing herself. That's how it went.

But as she looked back to Kakashi something told her this would be different.

"But…why?"

Surprised by her question, he blinked and furrowed his brows. "What do you mean, 'why?' Because I care what happens to you."

Her lips pulled into a small smile and she buried her head into her bent knees, feeling tears start to burn under her lashes. "You shouldn't care. I'm not someone you can count on."

"What are you talking about? We were outnumbered by people who were stronger than us. If I had to have any of them on my side, I'm glad it was you." He sent a good natured smirk her way though it wasn't visible under his mask.

"Don't say that," she mumbled from her buried face. "People died because I didn't do anything."

Confused by her attitude, he tilted his head. "I don't think I understand."

Finally pulling her head up, she whipped a stray tear from her cheek and folded her knees tighter to her. "The Uchiha Massacre…. I knew about it and didn't stop it. I just let Itachi walk on."

"Akane—"

"No! See what I'm talking about? You shouldn't trust me! You could have gotten hurt out there tonight and it was because I was unconscious and let my guard down! If I was paying attention and wasn't afraid of the outcome I could have helped both of us and save the Uchiha clan…. Then we wouldn't even be in this position. In this stupid prison with-with….with rats…. And Kami knows what else."

Though she was serious and Kakashi truly wanted to comfort her, he let a grin pull his lips. Her pouting was just too adorable.... "You don't know if you could have save the Uchihas. And you did more then enough tonight. We both pulled all we had and what happened happened. It's not like they can keep us in these cells anyway."

At this she faced him competely, wondering what it was about him that seemed to calm her. "Are you expecting to escape?"

"Weren't you?"

"Uh…" pause. "Sure, but I thought you would be against it….. you know?"

"…..No, I'm not sure what you are talking about," he gave an eye crinkle making Akane's lips purse together while she stared at him skeptically.

"You're a very strange man," she leered at him through the bars.

Pleased that she was coming back to her normal self, he leaned forward, inches from the bars. "I think you've told me that before."

"Have I?"

"Hmmm," he pondered, looking up to the ceiling in thought before giving a single nod. "Yes I'm positive of it now."

"……." Akane cracked a grin and a laugh left her. "Thought so."

Kakashi turned and sat with his back against the wall so he sat right next to her with one knee bent for his arm to rest on casually. "I'm thinking that we made quite the impression on Akatsuki."

"You can say that again. How much longer do you think until they actually come to us on friendly terms?" Akane questioned bitterly.

"Probably in the next day or two," the calm man responded, making Akane raise an eyebrow to him.

"That was unexpected. What makes you say that?..... Did I miss something?"

"A lot actually." Akane tossed him a glare which he only smirked at before continuing. "Itachi and Kisame showed up right before the Sand ninja. Kisame took Gaara and Itachi told us to think about whether or not we want to join Akatsuki. He'll meet us in two days to get our answer."

"Itachi? I did miss a lot." She yawned and leaned back against the cold bars with her eyes shutting. "So how do you think they'll take it when we reject their sorry asses?"

"And what? Live on our own on the run from Akatsuki _and_ all the Shinobi Countries?"

"It could be just the two of us. Like…. Mud on a toad." She grinned and gave a thumbs up with her eyes still closed.

At this Kakashi chuckled. "I think I could live with that."

"You think? I'm quite the strange bird to be around with. You sure you wouldn't be embarrassed?"

"Stop trying to scare me away. I thought you would have known by now that I'm not leaving you," he smiled.

There was a moment of silence as Akane thought it over. Kakashi was always there…so far at least. And she was there for him as well. They had come quite a long ways since the first night when they had escaped Konoha together. "You sure are loyal."

"Don't ask me to leave you and turn back. I will go where you go and live where you live."

Another yawn came and went as she rested her head against what she could of Kakashi's shoulder, slowly drifting off to slumber. "You're damn right." She mumbled before sleep took her, leaving Kakashi to the silence of the prison.

"Trust me," he murmured. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

The cavern's ceiling loomed high overhead of the Akatsuki with few shimmering in their holograms. It was quiet as the last two of the members sauntered in to see the giant statue in place with their fellow comrades gathered throughout the cave.

"Itachi, Kisame," Pein's hologram addressed. "How many are there?"

"Four teams from Sunagakure and there will be two teams from Konoha coming within the next three days," Itachi reported calmly while Deidara snorted in the background.

"Really, hm? It'll take them three days to get here? What a waste of time for them, un."

"It'll take us two days to separate the Demon from the boy. It'll be too late for them," Sasori added.

"Fuck, I'll stay behind and have some fun when we finished."

"No Hidan," Pein ordered coldly. "Itachi still has one more task to finish before we start." Turning his form to Itachi and Kisame he started. "Hatake and Nori no longer have two days to decide. I want to know the answer by tomorrow."

A nod from Itachi showed he understood though he added, "We can have it before tonight."

"Just give us the word and we'll be on our way, Leader-sama," Kisame grinned sinisterly.

"Wait! Fucking Kisame and Itachi get to go back but we have to stay in this damn wet ass cave? Fuck me!"

"You caused enough damage already," Konan rolled her eyes. "Really you shouldn't be encouraged to return anytime soon." At this, Hidan only grumbled while Kakuzu shook his head in frustration.

"If the former Konoha-nin refuse at any given point, I trust you will kill them," Pein ordered. "No use wasting our time any longer for Hatake and his companion."

A sly smirk curled Itachi's lips. He would be leaving now if he wanted to get there before nightfall. And now was the perfect time to start travelling as the sun was starting to rise. "Hai."

* * *

Mid-afternoon when everything became more complicated. It was hours after the two teams had left Konoha, Naruto taking the lead with Sakura, determined to get to Kakashi. It was at that point that worse became unimaginable. It wasn't the hangover that the blonde Hokage currently suffered through. It was that insistent TAPPING!

_**Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap!**_

"Tap-Tap…. What the Hell is making that noise! Naruto is miles away and I still can't sleep," Tsunade mumbled with her hands over her ears.

"They sent another bird," Shizune murmured in confusion as the pecking continued at the window of the Hokage's office.

"Huh?" she asked while pulling her hands away from her ears.

"The bird," Shizune pointed to the window. "It's another from Suna."

"Hmm," she hummed and stood up. "So it is." Tsunade opened the window as the bird flew it, clearly frustrated.

That's how it all started. Another messaged, perhaps carrying good news this time. But the thing was that it wasn't the same news. It was the same. _Strange…._

"You told us this already," Tsunade chided bitterly and sat back to her desk to nurture her headache.

"No I didn't, Hokage-san," the bird replied after a moment of confusion.

"Er… Yes you came around 3:15 am…. And we sent you back to Suna," Shizune reminded.

"I'm telling you I just got here. I've been flying all morning to tell you this! How do you already know?"

"Wait," Tsunade asked while pulling her head up. "How many birds did they send?  
It only takes one bird—"

"Only me. They sent me after they put Hatake-san and Nori in prison. I was just leaving Suna at 3am…."

The bird tossed his head back and forth between Tsunade and Shizune who both stared blankly at each other before turning to the window……….

"But the only ones that would know about the incident with the Kaze—" Shizune started.

"Is Akatsuki…… It was their bird…… and what's worse is that they now know Naruto is heading straight to them……" Tsunade growled before slamming her fist into the desk, cracking it in half.

* * *

"_This won't hurt," Akane murmured as she stepped to the edge of the building. "I've felt worse before." _

"_Akane-don't do it—"_

"_But Kakashi….. What if I hurt you? I told you that I'm not the person to trust…," she smiled brightly as she stood there with Kakashi's voice ringing through her ears. Where was he? As she glanced around the roof top and down to the streets of Konoha below, she saw him, standing five stories beneath her. _

"_You won't hurt me. We still have a mission to finish, remember?" he pleaded, his voice growing more distant. _

"_But I could hurt you as bad as I did to Hidan…. There's nothing worse than that pain..." The wind wrapped around her whisperingly, begging her to step off. _

_And she does, hearing the voice, screaming for her not to, vanish with the wind taking it away for other ears to hear. She's falling now. Falling until blackness consumes her…. But instead of pain, instead of cold, she feels warm. She feels soft ground and warm wind fanning around her. _

_Afraid to open her eyes, she imagines herself lying face down on the ground with her heart lying a few feet away from her and bones scattered… "I'm alright. It doesn't hurt," she thinks as she opens her eyes, expecting a disappointed Kakashi, but all she sees in the bright sunset casting the silhouette of the shinobi holding her close with his famous eye crinkle. _

"_There's so much drama with you," he teases and stands up before offering his hand to her._

_Looking to the hand and back to his masked face, she blinks slowly in contemplation. "You trust me?" she questions tentatively._

"_I have no reason not to."_

Akane slowly woke to the warmth brushing across her face. Her bangs tickled the bridge of her nose as she tilted her head into the warmth. Her body was cold but her pillow wasn't……

Something leaning on top of her head shifted before settling again and the warmth returned. Opening her eyes a crack, she could see she was still in the same position as well as Kakashi next to her, but there was still warmth between them and the bars. Blinking the sleep away and shifting her head, she turned only the slightest to see Kakashi was slumbering lightly against the bars with his shoulder pushed through enough for her to rest her head as well as him leaning his head over hers. His warm breath washed over her forehead, making a light chortle escape her before Kakashi shuffled around to gain more comfort. Immediately she stilled and held her breath, not wanting to disturb him. If there was anything she could pick out about Kakashi it was that he would have stayed up all night to make sure no one disturbed them. At least until he couldn't stay awake any longer.

Sighing in content, she relaxed and allowed his head to lean on top of hers as much as it could. Surprisingly enough, the bars hindered their comfort, but not nearly enough to keep them from gaining sleep. But just how comfortable would it be if she was to cuddle against him in a different situation? Surely his chest would be hard and toned but not anything like the frigid bars keeping them separated.

A shiver crept up her spine and she buried her head just a little closer. She must look a mess. Blood stained face and clothes, grime tainting her skin and cheeks with a salty surface. Her hair had to be disheveled and sticking in odd angles….. Damn this man for having gravity defying hair. Did he even brush it? Probable not. It's not like you can brush it into that interesting nature.

"What I wouldn't give for a hot cup of coffee," Kakashi whispered, startling Akane who was unaware that he was awake.

Still she didn't move but only relaxed. "And donuts…."

"Donuts? Those aren't healthy for you."

"But at a time like this I don't think it matters. I still want a donut."

"Hmmm," Kakashi mused with his breath still fanning over her. "You do have a point."

Akane smiled and closed her eyes. After a moment she asked, "what time is it?"

"You've been sleeping all day. I assume it's late afternoon by now." Finally he lifted his head up and popped his neck, getting the kink out. "Are you feeling better? You look like you're recovering quickly."

"I'm not dizzy, and don't feel like I'm going to vomit anytime soon….. Then again I can't say my head doesn't hurt."

"Hmm," Kakashi nodded and glanced around the cell. They must be the only two down here…. Only the distant _drip-drip_ of water and the whistling of the desert wind through the cracks of the walls was heard. Surprisingly it wasn't comforting—very much so the contrary. The haunting sound lingered throughout the building, keeping them in constant tension, though Akane didn't seem to mind it.

"Well this isn't as nice as the prison in Konoha," Akane started, referring to Kakashi's apartment. "No comfy bed or bathroom anywhere…."

"To think that you were expecting quality treatment." He shook his head. "I have to say that you expect too much from people."

At this she pulled her head from his shoulder and ogled at him. "Are you saying I'm selfish?"

An eye crinkle in reply.

A twitch of her brow. "Baka."

"Hehe," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "No need for cursing now."

"I never expect things from you or anyone else. In fact I never asked you to help me with my father but you still barged in," she pouted and folded her arms over her chest stubbornly. "And let's not forget that—"

"Alright, it was only a joke."

"Speaking of which," she started as thoughts of her strange dream returned. She only ever got dreams when she hadn't eaten in more the two days….Must be something with her blood sugar….. "Do you think I'm dramatic?"

Kakashi turned to her with a raised brow. "No. You tend to have drama following you but you are far from dramatic….. a little sadistic and….. insane I'd agree to, though."

Akane had to laugh at this point, "And you are obsessed with a book that I know you still have in your pocket…."

"I haven't taken the book out once since I started this mission, you know. Give me some credit."

"I haven't called you a pervert in the last 24 hours…"

"That doesn't mean anything at all."

"Hahahah! What I wouldn't give for a camera," interrupted a gruff voice from the shadow, freezing Kakashi and Akane. Both previous smiles slid from their faces as they looked towards the hallway to see a sand ninja nearing 6' 4" and another man bounded by chakra strings nonchalantly step into the dim light. Behind them was the same Anbu captain pointed to Akane's cell, directing the bounded man to the door. The clinging of the keys brushing against the medal door ruptured the silence before opening to allow the stranger in. Kakashi stood up with Akane staying in her corner, watching the man step in with his black eyes lingering on her.

The door slowly closed behind him but before the sound of it slamming could be made, the captain interrupted. "No, no. Unbind him."

The taller shinobi gave him a skeptical look then turned to the new stranger. "Cut the strings?" he asked in his gruff tone.

"That's what I said. If the man wants to have fun with the woman then let him. Hatake can watch."

Both Akane and Kakashi bristled but the sand shinobi did as he was told and cut the chakra strings from the man's wrists. "Good," the captain approved. "Keep an eye on them and tell me if something starts. I want to be here for the action."

"Hai, captain." The shinobi sounded off as the Captain left the four alone inside the cell.

Behind the brunette haired man, the metal doors slammed shut while Akane watched him carefully. The man didn't move but stared back, clearly unafraid. Kakashi though stood above Akane, incase the man tried to move towards her, at least Kakashi could grab him through the bars. That was the original plan, until Akane stood up carefully and let her eyes drift over the man in her cell who smirked knowingly. She was sizing him up, that much was clear.

"Hi," she started, her tone not unfriendly but still guarded.

Kakashi didn't say anything, knowing that Akane had to have experience with missing-ninja, whether good or bad. "You seem familiar," she continued after not receiving an answer. The smirk that stayed on his lips was very familiar.

"Hn."

No answer? Akane mentally smirked. If he wanted a game, she would play it. "So what did you do—wait let me guess. You burned down a building with people in it?"

"No."

"Hm… Then you took major revenge on any and everyone who treated you badly, even people who looked at you differently?" she questioned, trying to push the man into a mental frenzy.

But he only raised an eyebrow. "No."

"Alright….I give up."

"I killed someone."

"Who? Father? Mother? Your girlfriend's ex?"

"Does it matter?"

She only tilted her head and shrugged. "Trying to make things interesting."

_Interesting? This girl was sadistic_, ran through both the brunette and Kakashi's mind."

Seeing the thoughtful look pass over the stranger ninja's face, she smiled in amusement. "I killed someone too…"

Figures.

"Looks like he's gone now," the gruff sand ninja spoke up. Turning he looked to Kakashi and poofed into a cloud of smoke only to reveal all too familiar blue skin. "Hatake Kakashi behind bars…. And it's the two of us to break you out… Two years ago I would have bet my life we would never be in this position."

Kakashi furrowed his brows and looked to the brunette man who deactivated his disguise only to reveal Itachi.

Kakashi scowled, while Akane snapped her fingers in the air. "I thought you looked familiar. Score a point for me!"

This earned her a strange stare from Kakashi and Kisame but she stayed oblivious to it.

"Meh, this Copy-cat messed up our plans but I'm not one to complain. I like killing a few extra ninja here and there."

"Kisame," Itachi chided. "Why don't you make sure no one interrupts us."

A grin pulled at his lips. Pulling out a senbon, he picked the lock for Itachi to step out before turning down the hallway. "Don't need to tell me twice," Kisame teased and waved a hand over his shoulder. "Have fun you three."

Itachi stepped out of the cell but closed it behind him, making sure Akane didn't try to follow him out. He needed an answer first. After Kisame disappeared into the darkness and out of the prison hall, silence blanketed over the three. Exhaling lightly, Kakashi walked to the door where Itachi stood while Akane watched from the back of her cell.

"I see they treated you well," Itachi commented at the sight of Kakashi's black eye and slit cheek that had cut a part of his mask.

"As good as they can. I'm sure you didn't expect anything less," he replied calmly though his tone wasn't light.

Itachi said nothing but looked to Akane who walked to join the two men. "What are you doing here anyway?" she asked as she gripped the bars and watched Itachi with interest.

"Leader-san doesn't want to wait for an answer, considering there are too many things to take care of." This time he turned back to Kakashi and stared. Feeling his eyes baring into him, Kakashi narrowed his single one, not liking the mulling over look he was receiving. Just what was running through the Uchiha's mind right now? The cunning man wasn't one to look so deep in thought and being in the situation Kakashi was in didn't leave any room for mistakes.

"A simple answer isn't going to get you into Akatsuki. I can, however promise you that it will get you out of these cells. After that then you will have to discuss your situation to Leader-san…."

"Wait-what?" Akane asked…. Weren't they just supposed to say 'yes'? This was going to get a little complicated and she only hoped that Itachi would back their story up like Kakashi had said when they were in Tsunade's office…

"And if we agree, is there any way that we wouldn't be set to capture Naruto?" Kakashi asked quietly.

Itachi considered him carefully, waiting for a few seconds to pass before he answered. "It would be between you and Leader."

Akane's eyes bounced back and forth from Itachi to Kakashi who turned away for a moment. This was what they had waited nearly three weeks for. And now that the first goal was here knocking on the front steps, Kakashi could answer. His voice was locked away inside his chest, suffocating him. But this was a mission to save Naruto. What if the same result ended with Naruto as it had with Gaara?

This was for Naruto and Konoha. He had to do it, whether it killed him inside out or left him bleeding in the middle of the forest. "Hai… We'll go."

Akane only watched Kakashi with concern, but he kept his eyes between Itachi and the ground. Nodding in understanding, Itachi peeled the seals off of the door and pulled out a kunai. With his Sharringan activated, he carefully picked the locks, opening Akane's cell then Kakashi's. "It'll be a few hours of travel to the base and as soon as we reach the borders, we'll slow down." He turned and made his way down the hall. "If you can't keep up then you're on your own."

"I have a concussion, not a broken leg," Akane replied with a roll of her eyes. Itachi stopped and glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Her sarcasm will take a little while to get used to," Kakashi explained to Itachi who gave a short nod.

Not five feet later did she open her mouth again. "How are we supposed to escape if we don't have any weapons." Kakashi sighed and shook his head, knowing it was going to be a long trip to the base.

"Hatake has his Sharringan and you have your chakra."

"Bullshit! I want a weapon--"

Cutting her off, he spun around, catching her wrists and spinning her to the nearest wall, pinning her to the spot. Her eyes shot wide and mouth shut tight while she watched his crimson eyes bore into hers. A cunning smirk curled his lips, feeling Kakashi's glare burn through his back, but he kept his focus on the kunoichi in front of him. Pulling her right hand into his, he set the cool blade of a kunai into her palm before curling her fingers over it. Before she could blink, he walked away and back to the front of the building, leaving Akane to glance at the kunai in her hand.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked her before sending a dark glare to Itachi's back. Meanwhile, Akane smiled brightly at him.

"Look what I have!" she laughed childishly, showing him her new kunai. Before he could blink he was suddenly pulled by the hand to catch up to Itachi who was nearly to the doors.

"Let me ask you something," Itachi started as he heard the others reach him. "Where do your loyalties lie exactly?"

"Who are you talking to?" Kakashi asked calmly.

"Akane." He stopped and turned, looking straight to Kakashi's eyes. "Later, I'll be talking to you alone."

Again he turned away and continued. Akane looked to Kakashi who gave her a short smile before, this time, pulling her by the hand to follow.

Realizing that Itachi was waiting on an answer, she pushed her tongue against the inside of her cheek. "That's easy." She looked to Kakashi then to Itachi before her eyes fell to the ground. "It all comes down to serving the ones who are fighting alongside you, watching your back, putting a weapon in your hand when you need it most."

"Wise words," Itachi agreed.

A smirk pulled at her lips as the hand holding hers squeezed light, comforting her.

* * *

**Akane…. What are we going to do with you? Strange girl. Sad thing is that I am surprising weird like her so it's very easy to write her into the story….. **

**Anyway, we have Kakashi, Akane, Itachi….. And Kisame somewhere…. What could possibly go wrong?**

**Review please!! And thanks to my readers!! Love ya!!**

(Next time)

Pein folded his hands over his face, studying Kakashi through grey eyes. "What about your Country, Hatake? I want your full loyalty to this organization and to Amegakura, not to your guilt that will blind you sooner or later."

Kakashi nodded in understanding as he took a breath. "A man's country is not a certain area of land, of mountains, rivers, and woods, but it is a principle; and patriotism is loyalty to that principle."


End file.
